We Got Us
by glenncoco4
Summary: Series of Densi centered one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: I don want to wait anymore

Obviously Sullivan underestimated Kensi's leg strength, because now instead of holding a saw and trying to torture her he is holding gauze to his abdomen with a crimson stain. He didn't realize how really painful it could be getting cut with a saw. Now he had switch locations and move on to plan B.

—-

Now that the saw was gone all she needed to do was distract him and his miscreant pals long enough for Deeks and the team to show up. Or better yet work her wrists out of their zip ties and make Sullivan pay. Either way she had to buy some time.

—

Kensi stifles a laugh breaking Sullivan and his goons out of their little chit chat.

"What's so funny?" Sullivan asks curiously.

She just smiled. "Oh. It's just when Deeks gets here he's either going to beat the crap out of you or shoot you right between the eyes; that's if I don't get to it first."

Clearly what she said got to him because he suddenly get's up and walks towards her and punches her in the face.

When she recovers from the blow she just smiles and spits the blood from her busted lip towards him. "That all you got?"

Sullivan then begins to laugh himself. "What makes you so sure that they're not already dead?"

She knows what he's trying to do. He's trying to bait her and make her doubt herself and her team. Then she looks at him directly in the eyes without blinking and says. "Because if he ( _Deeks)_ were I would feel it."

"Aw. True love isn't that cute. To bad he's not here to protect you. Who knows maybe he is still alive and lying in a pool of his own blood." is his response.

Kensi grits her teeth at his response. _Definitely going to kick his ass when I get out of here. Maybe I'll aim for the nom de plumes._ She grins to herself thinking.

—-

By now Kensi has just about gotten her wrists free when she hears a faint noise getting closer to the room.

 _KENSI! KENSI!_

Her frown turns into the large grin when she realizes who it is. She'd recognize that surfer drawl anywhere."That'll be him."

"Shut up!" Sullivan hears them getting closer and closer and starts to panic. His attention is now towards the door and not her. That's when she finally get her wrists free. Making sure she doesn't bring any attention to herself she keeps them in the same position; knowing that if Deeks can keep Sullivan's attention on him when he get's in the room she can get the upper hand. All of the sudden ' _click'_

As soon as he opens the door his eyes land on hers and he knows right away what they say _'distract'._ So Deeks does what he does best. He talks.

"Sullivan. Or should I say Ferris. You really thought you could steal my girl and I wouldn't hunt you down?"

"What makes you so sure you'll get her back before I kill her?" Sullivan smirks.

Little does he know she's already at the door behind him with a rifle in her hand aimed towards his head.

"Cause I'm over here jackass." Kensi says smiling at her partner.

—

She really didn't know how Sullivan or his goons even got into the CIA because in the short minute that Deeks distracted them she got out of the wheel chair and headed to Sam and Callen who were at the door in the back of the room.

 _"_ _What makes you so sure you'll get her back before I kill her?"_

 _"_ _Cause I'm over here jackass."_

Deeks just smiled back and had to say what was ready to erupt from his mouth ever since he locked eyes with her when he walked through the door. "That's my girl! I love you, Badass Blye."

She looked at him and smirked.

With all the rifles pointed towards him Sullivan realizes there's no way he's getting out of this now. So he and his pals drop to their knees with their hands up. Kensi starts walking towards Sullivan as does Deeks.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he says as he tosses her the cuffs. All the while Sam and Callen cuff the other two miscreants and hand them off to the other agents.

She smiles. "With pleasure."

When Kensi is done handcuffing the dirt bag Deeks sees that it's just his team and Sullivan left in the room. "Huh. Would you look at that." He pulls Sullivan to his feet and _pow! pow! pow! pow!_

—

Before she could even register what was happening Kensi saw her very very angry _boyfriend/partner/kinda fiancé_ walk up to Sullivan, pull him up to his feet and land four punches, two to the face and two to the stomach.

"That…that is for any and all the harm you brought to the love of my life. I'd kill you but then I would be just as bad as you." Deeks says while shaking out his hand from the multiple blows.

He then turns towards Kensi and sees the love and awe in her eyes. "Would you like a go a-". Suddenly cut off by her lips on his.

She couldn't help it, the way he stood up for her and protected her even though he knew she didn't need it. She had to show him how much it meant to her right then. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment and planted her lips on his. Not to her surprise though he quickly responded by pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sam and Callen witnessed all of this and decided to give the newly reunited couple a few minutes, so they took Sullivan and left the room.

—-

When they finally broke apart for air, not leaving each others embrace, they placed their foreheads together smiling at the fact they were finally back together.

"I love you too, beach boy." she finally responds to his earlier declaration.

"Kens…."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"What?" she had to make sure she wasn't just hearing things and that he actually said what she thinks he said.

"Marry me? Right now. I don't want to wait anymore." all seriousness in his voice just as before.

"Yes!" she said with the biggest grin.

"Yes?"

Tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. I'll marry you right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't want to wait anymore either. I want to be your wife."

"Wife." he says with a smile. "I know it's not really the proposal you were hoping for and I don't have your ring…oh. wait. what's this?" he says pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Kensi now has the biggest grin on her face. "Baby, I don't care about the proposal or the ring. None of that matters. All that matters is you and me. Us."

"Us." he repeats her words. "So I guess I'll just sell this for that segway then."

"Whoa. Whoa. Since you already bought it and all I might as well wear it." she says with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He then gets down on one knee and takes her hand. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you, my best friend, partner and love of my life please marry me?"

"YES!" she says as he then places the ring on her finger.

She then realizes that they're so close yet so far away, so she pulls him up and their lips collide. As they break apart grinning at each other; they say at the same time "we're getting married."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

_He then gets down on one knee and takes her hand. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you, my best friend, partner and love of my life please marry me?"_

 _"_ _YES!" she says as he then places the ring on her finger._

 _She then realizes that they're so close yet so far away, so she pulls him up and their lips collide. As they break apart grinning at each other; they say at the same time "we're getting married."_

 _—_

The newly engaged couple break apart but don't let go completely, intertwining their fingers together. "You ready?" Deeks asks his soon to be wife. _Wife._ He thinks to himself, giving Kensi that smile that's just for her.

"What?" she laughs at him smiling at her.

"Nothing…nothing. Let's go get married, fiancee."

They walk out into the hall where their teammates are waiting for them. Kensi and Deeks know for a fact that they both have stupid happy grins on their faces but if Sam and Callen notice them they don't say anything.

"So now that you two lovebirds are done we gotta head back to the mission to be debriefed. Meet us back there in 2 hours." the team leader tells the two younger agents knowing good and well what they're going to do with those two hours. _They do know we where right in the hall and could hear everything, right?_ He thinks to himself.

"Deeks. Deeks. Hello. Earth to Deeks." Kensi finally breaks him out of his trance. "Everything okay in there?" she said while she knocked on his forehead.

"What? Yeah. Fantastic! Why wouldn't it be?"

Sam looks at his young shaggy friend. "Ooookay."

 _Well this is awkward._ They all think to themselves.

Kensi breaks the silence to confirm with Callen. "2 hours you said. Great! See you back at the mission." she says as she grabs her dazed fiancé's arm and drags him out of the door and towards the car.

When they get into the Audi Kensi sees that Deeks is still in a sort of trance and interrupts the silence. "Babe, seriously, are you okay?"

He turns towards her with that adorable grin that he has just for her. "You said yes."

She laughs. "I know, I was there."

Her response gets a laugh out of him. "I..I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it beach boy." she said as she leans over the console and plants a kiss on his lips. "Now let's get to that courthouse."

"You're wish, is my command, Princess."

"Wait!"

"Don't tell me you already changed your mind, Fern." he said with a chuckle.

With all seriousness in her voice she look at him in the eyes and said, "Never."

"Good. Now, what was it?"

"We need to stop and get rings first."

"Right you are ladybird." and he drives to the nearest jewelry store.

—

They headed into the store hand in hand and were greeted by an elderly man and woman. Looking around and finding so many options, they became a bit overwhelmed.

The woman saw that the couple was a bit overwhelmed and spoke. "Hello. I'm Ellen and this is my husband Ed how may we help you."

Kensi smiled and spoke "Hi. I'm Kensi and this is my fiancé Marty. We're looking for wedding bands that we can get in about." she looked at her watch. "Well in about the next 10 to 15 minutes."

"Ah. Eloping. I understand." Ellen shook her head in approval. "That's the way Ed and I went. Right Ed?"

The elderly man spoke for the first time. "40 amazingly wonderful years next week." he said, not taking his eyes off his wife.

Deeks could see the love the man had for his wife in his eyes and couldn't help but feel that he looked at Kensi the same way. "Wow! That's amazing. Have any advice?"

The older man looked at Deeks and said, "always cherish her."

Deeks looked away from him and turned his attention to his fiancee. "Done."

"Oh. and always keep her twinkie stash stocked." Ed said laughing. Which intern made his wife laugh and then Kensi and Deeks joined in.

"That's actually really good advice." Kensi said winking at her partner.

"So about those rings." Ellen already had a set picked out for the couple as soon as she saw them walk through the door. She opened the glass case and took them out. "I feel that these are exactly what you guys are looking for." she said with a smile.

Kensi and Deeks looked at the rings then back at each other. "They're perfect." the couple said in unison. The bands were silver, micro graved and the only difference between the two rings was that her ring had a diamond setting around the top part of it. "We'll take them." The couple looked at each other and smiled again.

Ellen smiled at the young couple."Great! I'll ring you up."

They paid for the rings and left just as they entered smiling, walking hand in hand. Now that they had the rings it was off to the courthouse.

—

On the way to the courthouse Kensi called one of the judges that they've worked with before and were familiar with. When she told the judge what was going on she happily found time in her schedule to marry them. They arrived at the court house 20 minutes later and walked to the judge's office. There, they waited for about 10 minutes.

"Nervous?" Deeks asked Kensi who was bouncing her knees up and down.

"Excited!" she looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. "Me too!"

They sat there for a few more minutes then were called back to the judges quarters. "Kensi and Marty. The judge will see you now."

—-

 _This is it._ The couple thought as they entered the room.

"Kensi. Marty. It's so nice to see you guys again." the judge smiled at them.

The couple shook the judge's hand. "Thank you for doing this." Deeks said smiling.

"Of course. Anything for a beautiful couple such as yourselves."

Kensi and Deeks turned towards one another smiling, again. Ever since the proposal they couldn't stop.

"Alright, let's get to it then. Do you have a witness."

Kensi gasped, knowing they forgot something. "Actually. No. We just came straight from work."

"Not a problem. My secretary is a great witness. We got you covered."

"Thanks." the couple responded.

"I assume that you've written your own vows."

"Your assumption is correct, and I know Kensi's will be longer than mine, because how could you not talk about my good qualities. It could take days." Deeks says smirking at Kensi.

Kensi lands a punch his shoulder. "Ow..Kens, you know I bruise like a peach."

"Well you should've seen it coming with that big head of yours."

"Touche."

The judge is just watching this unfold right in front of her. She can't help but notice how as the couple bickers there's nothing but love in their eyes.

"Marty would you like to go first?"

Placing the ring on her finger, he starts. "Kensalina, my love, you're it for me. I think I knew it the moment you walked into that gym. I know the past couple of months have been hard and you've gone through some identity problem. When you told me that being an agent is who you are and that you don't know who you'd be if you weren't one I can help but think that that is exactly how I felt about being a cop. That is until I met you. You made me realize that I'm more than a cop. I am the luckiest man alive because I get to spend everyday of my life with you. I'm a fiancé, partner, son, friend and soon to be husband,"he said winking at her, making her laugh. "Kensi Marie Blye, that smile of yours is my home. I live for that smile. You are so breathtakingly beautiful. You make me laugh and make me want to be a better man. I promise to be the man you deserve, to be your biggest supporter, your partner at work and in life and to always keep your twinkie stash stocked."earning a smile from her."You are the one I want to go to sleep with at night and wake up to in the morning. I promise that I will always be there for you and to annoy you with my jokes for the rest of our lives. I love you so so very much." Kensi is balling her eyes out and knows it her turn.

"Kensi."

"Same goes for me, double." she says with a smirk, earning a huge grin from Deeks. "Just kidding."

"Marty." she says, placing the ring on his finger, getting an eyebrow raise from him."You're it for me. I love you so much. I can't believe I get to spend everyday with my best friend. You bring out the best in me. You love me for who I am and encourage me when I need it. I know the past couple of months hasn't been easy for either of us, but I know if we stick together we can get through anything. You and me. I promise to keep you in line when you're getting to big of a head,"she says with a chuckle, earning a laugh from him,"I promise to always be there for you through thick and thin. To keep my hoarding to a minimum. You're always there for me and saving me. Wether it be in a room full of lasers, bombs, torture, or going through months of therapy. The way you look at me and hold me makes me feel like we're the only people in the world. You bring out my silly side and help me not be so serious. I promise to always be in your corner, cheering you on. I promise that I will love you with everything that I am until my dying day. When we have little mutant ninja assassins running around the house they will see the love we have for one another and will know that true love does exist." tears are falling from both of their eyes now while they stare at one another and just like always it feels like they're the only two people in the world. They're just so happy.

The judge breaks them out of their trance. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Marty you may now kiss your bride."

Deeks grins, as does Kensi and they crash their lips together. This kiss is nothing like their other kisses, it feels like it has a life of it's own. 5 minutes later they're still stuck in their passionate kiss, their first kiss as a married couple. It seems like it's not going to end.

"Ahem."

This breaks the newly weds apart, making them realize that they're in the presence of other people and not in their own home. They turn towards the judge and blush. "Sorry." they say in unison.

"No..no. I get it. It's just that I have other appointments today and it seem like you weren't going to break apart on your own." the judge says grinning, earning a smile from the couple. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Deeks says not letting his new wife out of his embrace, not that she wanted out.

"Thank you." Kensi repeats as the couple heads out the door and out of the courthouse hand in hand.

They arrive to the car and stop to embrace in a kiss once more. After a few minutes they break their kiss and bring their foreheads together.

"So..wifey, are you ready to go back to work?" He smiles because now she's his wife. _Kensi is my freakin' wife!_ He thinks to himself.

"Not really, hubby, but I don't think we really have a choice." she says with a smirk. _Hubby. Deeks is my freakin' husband!_ Kensi thinks to herself. "We're married."

"We're married." Deeks echoes her words.

"Finally."

"Finally."

They kiss once more, get into the car and head back to the mission. _Boy are the guys gonna be shocked._ Or so they thought.

—-

They arrive back at the mission just in time for the debriefing. Getting out of the car, they stroll into the bullpen hand in hand.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Deeks." they hear Sam say as they enter the bullpen.

"Look Sam it's the Deeks'." their team leader chimes in.

The couple is shocked to say the least. "How did you?" Kensi asks quizzically and then looks over to Deeks.

"Hey, don't look at me, I was with you the whole time."

"We heard everything you guys said in the room. There's this opening that people use to go in and out of it, it's called a door. It was open you know." Callen says laughing.

Just then Nell and Eric come out of OPS and down stairs. "Well, well, well if it isn't Kensi Deeks in the flesh." Eric says earning a grin from Nell and a laugh from each of the senior agents.

Deeks smiles at Eric's comment. "Hear that, wifey! Kensi Deeks. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

She can't help but smile as she walks towards her husband. She's just so happy. "Yeah, it does." she says as she reaches up to give him a kiss. _Kensi Deeks. I can definitely get used to that._ She thinks to herself as she leans in closer to him.

The team makes their way around congratulating the newly weds, giving hugs and pats on the back.

"It's about time guys. I was getting tired of being the only member of the team that's married." Sam says bringing Deeks into a man hug. Then moves to Kensi and gives her a hug.

"We aim to please." Deeks says pulling Kensi towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Out of nowhere Hetty appears scaring the daylights out of everyone. Walking up to Kensi and Deeks she smiles and says. "I hear a congratulations are in order."

"Yes. Thank you, Hetty. You brought us together and for that we owe you everything." Kensi says looking at Deeks once again.

"I knew you two had a "thing" from the very beginning." Hetty says with a smirk.

With that all the other team members said.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me too. "

"Me too."

"Like we've never heard that before." Deeks chuckles, he can feel Kensi lean into his shoulder looking down at her she has rosy cheeks and laughing into his shoulder. _She's perfect and she's mine forever._ He thinks to himself smiling like an idiot.

"Well, I believe this calls for a celebration! Giorgio Baldi on me!" Hetty tells them.

"Hetty, we can't. That's to much."

"Nonsense Mr. and Mrs. Deeks." Hetty tells the couple. "Consider it a wedding gift."

The couple gives a her smile as a thanks.

"All right gang, go get changed into your best attire and we'll meet at the restaurant at 7:30. Oh, and the debriefing can wait until tomorrow."

Everyone heads out and the newly weds are the last to leave. Still in each others embrace. They haven't let go of each other ever since they were reunited earlier today.

"Ready to go, wifey?"

"Ready!"

They embrace in another kiss. If today is any indication of what the next 40 or 50 years are gonna be like, it's gonna be full of kisses, love, happiness and perhaps a few little mutant ninja assassins. Everything they could ever want with each other.

"I love you, Kensi Deeks."

"I love you too, Marty."


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

The team arrives to the mission all at once. That's a first. They all walk in; Callen and Sam's eyes go directly to Kensi's desk. They are completely clueless, but Deeks walks by with a smirk on his face waiting for Kensi's reaction. Kensi finally walks in to the bullpen and that's when something on her desk catches her eye.

"What's this?"

Deeks see that she is confused and decides to drag it out as much as he can.

"What's what?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"This bag."

"What bag?"

"Deeks…"

A smile graces his face. "Open it and find out."

Kensi proceeds to take out the tissue paper and pulls out what's inside. When she pulls it out everyone can't help but laugh.

"A twinkie bouquet? Awe Deeks, you shouldn't have." his partner says with a chuckle.

"Well I know you don't like flowers so I thought this would be better."

Okay, now she's suspicious. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the gift?"

"What, a guy can't get his girl a gift for no reason?"

"I guess?"

Deeks is about to respond when he's interrupted by Eric's yell.

"Let's go ladies."

Sam and Callen turn their attention away from the couple's conversation and look towards Eric, each giving him a death glare.

Realizing what he just said Eric tries to back track. "I…I didn't mean you guys. You didn't let me finish." He says looking at Sam and Callen. Mean while Deeks and Kensi are behind them just smirking trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead Eric, finish." Kensi chuckles

"What I was going to say was. Let's go lady and big masculine burly men." He then runs back up stairs trying to forget what just happened.

—-

Sam and Callen start walking up the stairs, trying to forget what just happened. Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks are still laughing at the encounter between the senior agents and the tech operator.

The team gets to OPS and are briefed; get their assignments and head back downstairs. Yet again something on Kensi's desk catches everyone's attention. It's another gift.

"Deeks…"

"Yes, my love." He says with a smirk that he only gives her.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something for the most beautiful woman in the world." as he says making her blush.

"Did I just make Badass Blye blush?" he says with a smile. "Open it!"

As she opens the long jewelry box and sees what's inside; tears start to form in her eyes. "Deeks."

Not really sure if the tears are a good thing or bad thing he asks as he steps closer to his partner/ fiancee. "Do you like it?"

She takes out the necklace and admires the details. It's a rose gold necklace with a fern leaf pendant and a cornflower blue stone setting.

He wipes the tears from her face; reaches out to take the necklace and puts it on her. She turns back around to face him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. As she pulls away she sees the curious look on her partner/fiancé's face.

"What?"

"What about your rule?"

"Special circumstances." she says smiling at him. Not missing the twinkle in his eyes; she gives him another quick kiss.

"So, you like it."

"No. I love it and I love you."

"I love you, Fern."

 _Ahem._ Sam and Callen both clear their throat. They witness the whole interaction between the partners/couple. "If you two love birds are done, we've got a case to solve." their team leader tells them.

"Right." Deeks says as the blush creeps up on he and Kensi's faces.

The team makes their way out of the mission. Callen and Sam are in front of the couple; Kensi looks around realizing that no one is around and grabs Deeks' hand, intertwining their fingers. Deeks looks down at their hands as a big grin creeps across his face.

—-

Many suspects later, a shootout and the capturing of the perp the team arrives back at the mission. As they come into the bullpen they notice that there's no gift on Kensi's desk. Sam, Deeks, and Callen just walk to their desks. When Kensi walks in Deeks see the somewhat disappointed look on her face and thinks to himself _just you wait Fern, soon that look will be replaced with a smile._ Oh how he loves to make her smile.

Sam and Callen say their goodbyes and make their way out of the mission.

"You ready?" Deeks says as he walks up to Kensi's desk.

"Uh…yeah. Let's go home." she looks at him with that slightly disappointed look on her face.

—

They pull up into the drive way and make their way inside. Kensi goes straight to the bedroom and Deeks is right behind her. _He really wants to see her reaction._ As she steps through the doorway something laid out on the bed immediately catches her attention. She gets closer and what she sees make her smile. _There it is._ Deeks thinks to himself as he watches her. It's a beautiful flowy dress. In shock, she turns towards the doorway where he is standing.

"Kensi Marie, will you make me the happiest man and go on a date with me?"

She slowly walks toward him and when she reaches him she presses her lips to his. After awhile they part from the passionate kiss gasping for air. She whispers against his lips "Nothing would make me happier."

They both get ready and as usual Deeks is a little faster. As he waits an idea pops into his head. He walks out the front door and waits for a few minutes to give her time to finish.

She walks out of the bathroom and notices that it's eerily quite. "Deeks?" she yells walking through the house.

There's a knock at the door.

Confused she walks towards the door and opens it. As the door opens Deeks' mouth slowly falls open. "Wow." he says as he looks his beautiful fiancee up and down. "Wow, yourself." she replies. They both have grins on their faces with looks of pure joy. Deeks walks up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear. "You look breathtakingly beautiful, Fern." Hearing the seniority in his voice sends a shiver down her back.

She steps back and looks into his eyes. _Those eyes._ She sees the love he has for her reflect in them. "Thank you, handsome."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

—-

They arrive at the restaurant on the Santa Monica Pier. Deeks parks the car and tells her to wait. He gets out, goes around and opens her door. Placing his hand out for her to hold; she gets out and they walk hand and hand towards the restaurant.

When they get through the door he sees her reaction to the special sign. It read 'Special of the Night - Pasta agile e olio.'

"Go ahead." he says, knowing what's on his fiancee's mind.

"Aglio e olio, aglio e olio. Andiamo!" she says laughing.

"That's my girl." he says laughing.

They make their way to the receptionist. "Reservation for Deeks."

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Deeks."

They look at each other grinning, neither moving to correct the receptionist. _Mr. and Mrs. Deeks I can definitely get use to that._ They both think to themselves.

Once they're seated at their table they order their drinks and take a look at the menu. A few minutes later the waiter comes back and they order their food. As they wait Kensi can't help but notice that Deeks hasn't taken his eyes off of her since they left the house. Well except for when he was driving.

"What?" she ask him.

He says with such passion in his voice that it makes her heart rate sky rocket. "I love you so much, Kens. I can't find the word to even describe how much I love you."

She starts getting teary eyed. Thinking about how far they've come. How every time she sees him her heart skips a beat and when he's not with her she misses him and can't wait to be back in his arms. He's it for her.

Smiling at him with that smile she only gives him she reaches across the table and grabs his hand."I love you too. You're the best thing thats ever happened to me."

When he hears those words leave her mouth, he can't help but tear up too.

Moments later their food comes and they eat with their legs entangled under the table.

They finish and make their way outside. Kensi thinks the night is over; little does she know that her fiancé has other plans.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This is just the first stop on the date night train." he says giving her a smirk.

A smile creeps up on her face, because of course he bigger plans than a simple intimate dinner. He would be her Deeks if he didn't. "Okay. Lead the way, babe."

—-

They walk hand in hand, fingers intertwined, making their way to the arcade. Deeks brings up their hands and kisses the back of hers firmly and let's them back down; turning and smiling at her. She returns with a smile that always takes his breath away.

Arriving at the arcade Kensi decides she wants to win Deeks a prize. So she walks up to a shooting game, thinking to herself 't _his is gonna be easy'_ and for Badass Blye; it was.

Deeks can't help but yell and cheer her on as she hits every target in sight. When the game is finished they announce that she is the new high scorer.

After the announcement Deeks yells loud enough for the whole pier to hear. "THAT'S MY FIANCEE! Annie Oakley ain't got nothin' on her!" Kensi can't help but blush as she notices the pride in his voice when he speaks and the grin on his face that spreads from ear to ear. _He really does love her._

"Thanks, baby!" she walks up to him and gives him a peck on the lips.

She collects her prize and walks back over to her partner with a giant stuffed raccoon in hand. They both have huge grins on their faces remembering a conversation they had a couple of years ago. _Oh how far they've come._ He wraps his arms around her and stands on her tips toes bringing her lips to his. "You were right." she says against his lips.

He pulls his head back enough to look her in the eyes. "Come again?"

"You were right; you know when you said _I believe that raccoons do mate for life_."

"Oh, was I now?"he looks at her giving her that signature smirk of his.

She gives him another kiss and pulls back just enough to look into his eyes. "Yeah, totally right. In fact, you were so right that I'm gonna let you brag about it for the rest of our lives."

He produces a grin that she's only seen a few time before; one time being when she agreed to marry him. "I don't mind bragging at all, especially about that." They stare at each other for a few more minutes until Deeks breaks the trance.

"You ready for the next stop?"

"There's more?"

"You have no idea."

—-

They walk further down the pier and come up to a carousel. Kensi get on one of the horses but Deeks doesn't. He stands on one side of her and just looks and her. As the ride starts the wind blows through her hair and that's when Kensi's laughter begins. She feels so free and happy; really, really happy.

Meanwhile Deeks is staring at the love of his life, seeing how peaceful she looks. He's in awe of her beauty, strength and everything else about her. She's his and he gets to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Hey." he says trying to get her attention.

He draws his face closer to hers, their lips inches from each others. She closes the gap and crashes their lip together. this is all they need to survive. Deepening the kiss they feel their love grow so much more (if that's even possible). As the ride starts slowing down they break apart to catch their breath. Mirroring each others smiles.

The ride comes to a stop. Deeks helps her off the horse and grabs her hand. "Ready for the last stop?"

"Yes."

With that, they make their way to the beach.

—

"Take a walk with me, Kensi Blye?"

She takes his arm and starts walking. The water crashing into their feet, they both know that this is the best date of their lives. Stopping and turn towards the ocean; Deeks stands behind Kensi and wraps his arms around her. Standing there in silence just looking at the moon reflecting off the water.

"Dance with me, Kens."

"Haha. Last time we danced it didn't go so well."

"Please." giving her the puppy dog eyes that she can never say no to.

"Okay, but there's no music."

"I got it covered."

They hold hands and Deeks brings them up to rest on his chest over his heart. Kensi leans her head on his shoulder as they start to sway back and forth. Then he starts to sing.

 _And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_

 _That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

 _If I never get to see the Northern Lights_

 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel tower at night_

 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man_

 _Happy man, baby_

 _Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees_

 _Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe_

 _You're a saint, you're a goddess_

 _The cutest, the hottest,_

 _A masterpiece_

 _It's to good to be true,_

 _Nothing better than you_

 _In my wildest dreams_

 _And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_

 _That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

 _If I never get to see the Northern Lights_

 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel tower at night_

 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man, yeah_

 _I don't need no vacation,_

 _No fancy destination_

 _Baby, you're my great escape_

 _We could stay home_

 _Listen to the radio_

 _Or dance around the fireplace_

 _And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia_

 _Or drive a sports car up the coast of California_

 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man_

 _Oh, I could die a happy man_

 _You know I could girl_

 _I could die, I could die a happy man_

Deeks stops singing and Kensi picks her head up off his shoulder. Their eyes meet and they both feel as though they're looking into each others souls. The urge is too strong. Suddenly their lips crash into each other; the passion is so great and so life affirming. They get to spend the rest of their lives doing this.

Needing to get oxygen to their brains the pull their lips apart, but don't break contact. Foreheads touching Deeks whispers "I love you so so much, Kens." tears threatening to spill from both of their eyes.

"I love you too, baby. So much."

They just stand there awhile in each other's embrace. "Best. Date. Ever." Kensi whispers.

"Really?"

"Definitely. I don't know how you're ever gonna top it." she says smirking.

He gives her the biggest grin. "Challenge accepted."

"Let's go home."

"Home."

They walk back to the car. Deeks with his arm around her shoulders and Kensi with her arm around his waist. Raccoons do in fact mate for life.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding

_A/N: So I wrote this awhile ago and finally decided to post it. Really hope we get an official proposal and engagement soon!_

 _—_

Today's the day. The day that they've both been waiting for their whole lives. Today she becomes his wife and he becomes her husband. They didn't wake up to each other for the first time in a year, but there's joy in their hearts as they realize that this is the last time for the rest of their lives that they have to wake up like this.

As Kensi begins to open her eyes she gets an alert from her phone. Knowing exactly who it is she reaches to grab her phone and she can't help the huge grin that spreads across her face as she reads the message.

 _Don't make any plans for tonight. I want to take you somewhere very special. ;) - Shaggy_

Just as Deeks is getting out of bed he gets a message alert on his phone. As he looks to see who it's from a huge smirk creeps up on his face.

 _Sorry, but I kinda already did. ;) - Fern_

 _What? With who? - Shaggy_

 _Well there's this guy and I have plans to spend the rest of my life with him. We're gonna make it official tonight! - Fern_

 _Really? Sounds like a lucky guy. - Shaggy_

 _Nah. I'm the lucky one. ;) - Fern_

 _Stop, you're making me blush. - Shaggy_

 _Haha. I love you. - Fern_

 _I love you too, baby. Meet me tonight at the beach. I'll be the one standing at the end of the isle with the huge grin on his face. ;) - Your future husband (P.S. I can't wait to make you my wife.)_

 _I'll be there. Look for me, I'll be the one in the white dress walking towards you with a big smile on my face. - Your future wife (P.S. I can't wait to make you my husband.)_

 _—-_

Kensi is at her mom's house. She slept there last night and Deeks slept at their house; both agreeing that they didn't want to see one another before the wedding.

So, Kensi, Nell, Kensi's mom and Michelle all get ready for the big day at Kensi's mom's house. They start with make up and work their way up to hair. The ladies begin to chat with Kensi about her big day.

"Kens, how do you feel?" Nell, the maid of honor ask.

"Great!"

"Kens…"

"A little nervous, but that's to be expected, right?"

The women exchange glances with grins plastered on their faces.

"Yes…of course." Michelle says. "On mine and Sam's wedding day I had to run 6 miles and had to drink 2 glasses of champagne just to stay calm.

The ladies laugh. That's when Julia starts.

"When I married your father I fainted I was so nervous." she said as she stared at her daughter.

Kensi smiles back but then a sad expression graces her face.

"I know. I wish he were here too." Julia says as she embraces Kensi with a warm hug. "Maybe he won't be physically here, but he'll definitely watching." At that Kensi's smile reappears.

As they finish with their hair and make up, Kensi speaks up. "I'm not nervous about marring Marty; I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. It's just I'm scarred I'm gone mess it up."

Nell steps in to reassure her. "Kens, I see the way he looks at you. He loves you. All that you guys have been through together has made you so strong there's nothing that you could say or do that would drive him away."

"You're right. There's nothing we can't handle. Thanks Nell." Kensi walks up to her maid of honor and gives her a hug.

The women pack up their dresses and make their way to the beach. Meanwhile, the guys are getting ready at Kensi and Deeks' house.

—

"So, today's the day our little Deeks becomes a man." Callen says smirking at Deeks.

"Excuse me?" A confused Deeks asks.

Realization comes over his face at what he just said.

"What he means is today's the day you become responsible for someone other than yourself." Sam says giving Deeks a pat on the shoulder.

"To be honest, the day she became my partner I became responsible for her in more ways than one." He says smiling thinking back at their first day as partners. _Fern._ He whispers to himself.

Sam and Callen can't help but laugh at the giddy expression that flashes across the young detective's face.

"Deeks. Hey Deeks!" Sam yells snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah."

"Kensi wanted us to give you her wedding present to you." Callen says as Sam brings in the most beautiful surfboard into the room. As he starts examining it, his eyes start to water when he sees that the board is personalized, at the nose of the board it has a _K+M and underneath it is today's date 4.22.17._ When he looks at the underbelly he can't help but laugh; _Touche_ is written in cursive across the length of it _._ "Touche" he says with a smile.

"She also wanted us to give you this." Sam says as he hands Deeks a letter.

 _To my favorite surfer,_

 _Today, you become my husband and I become your wife. It seems that it's taken forever for us to get to this point, but I wouldn't change anything about it. What we've been through apart and together has only made us stronger. You're my best friend, partner, biggest supporter and so many other things, but most importantly you're the love of my life. You're it for me. I love you more than words can express! See you later, my love._

 _Love, Fern_

He can't help the tears that roll down his face. He loves her so much and can't believe that he gets to spend the rest of his life with her.

"All right. We gotta get you ready." Sam says.

As the men finish getting ready; they head out to the beach.

—

The women arrive to the canopy set up on the beach where they're suppose to get dressed; Deeks' mom comes in to join them.

"Roberta!" Kensi says walking up to her future mother-in-law to give her a hug.

"Hello, my beautiful soon to be daughter."

The ladies get dressed and go outside so Kensi can get dressed.

"Okay." she says as she finishes putting on her dress.

The women make their way back in and gasp at the sight that is before them. Her dress is a blowy white dress that is so Kensi; she looks like a beautiful princess.

Roberta steps closer to her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad he found you." handing her a little jewelry box. "It's from all of us." She says pointing at the other women in the room.

She opens it and can't help but smile at what's inside. It's a necklace with her new last name written in cursive. _Deeks. I'm gonna be Kensi Deeks._ She thinks to herself producing a huge smile on her face. "Thank you guys!" she says as she gets a group hug from the women.

"There's one more." Nell says as she hands her another small box.

"You guys."

"Not us. Your groom."

Kensi can't help the huge grin that spreads across her face as she takes the box from her friend.

She opens it and when she sees what's in it, her grin get even bigger. Inside is the most beautiful knife with a wooden hilt (much like the one that her father gave her). Engraved on the hilt was _K + M 4.22.17._ and engraved on the blade was the word _Touche_ written in cursive. She can't help but laugh. _Great minds think alike._ She thinks to herself. Then Nell hands her the letter _._

 _To my Kensalina,_

 _We've been waiting for this day for so long. I can't believe we get to spend the rest of our lives together. The memories that we've made only want me to make more. Each day I get to be with you is the best day of my life. You're my best friend, partner; you're the reason I get up in the morning. You make me better. The love of my life. You're it!_

 _Love, your shaggy haired surfer_

Kensi is balling her eyes out at this point, but she's smiling as she does. Realizing that this man. Her man. Is absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to her.

—-

The wedding is about to start, so Deeks, Sam and Eric leave Callen at the parking lot and head to the archway to join Hetty. Callen makes his way over to the canopy where the ladies are getting ready.

"Is everybody decent?" Callen says walking into the room with his eyes covered.

"Yes." they say in unison.

As Callen uncovers his eyes to see the beautiful bride that is in front of him.

"You look beautiful, Kens."

"Thanks. And thank you for giving me away."

"Just so we're clear. I'm not giving you a big long older brother speech. I just wanted to tell you that I see the way you two look at each other and the way you treat one another. All I can say is that I hope that one day I find a love like you and Deeks have." He tells her giving her a quick smile.

She smiles back at his sincerity. "You will." she pauses for a minute. It's time. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Kensi yells with excitement.

"Someone's a little excited." Callen says with a chuckle.

"Try a lot excited!" Kensi says with a twinkle in her eye.

—

The music begins to play, Michelle makes her way down the isle followed by Nell. Both in flowy cornflower blue dresses. When they get to their spots the tune of the music changes.

 _This is it._ Deeks thinks to himself. What he sees when he looks up takes his breath away. It's her. His Kensi, walking towards him. As she gets closer and closer he can't hold back the tears any longer. Kensi notices the tears falling from his eyes and also sees the biggest grin that she thinks she's ever seen plastered on his face.

They finally reach the end of the isle and Callen gives both of them a hug and places Kensi's hand in Deeks'. Now they're together. Finally.

They're so mesmerized by each other that they don't hear Hetty speak.

"Kensi…Marty…" Hetty says clearing her throat; finally getting their attention. "Don't worry you have a life time to stare at one another." making everyone laugh.

"As I was saying. Kensi and Martin….we are gathered here today to celebrate you're commitment and love for one another surrounded by the people that love you both so much; your love for one another has grown more and more over the years. I remember when you both came to me and didn't think your partnership was working or was ever going to work, but now…now you have the strongest partnership/relationship that I think I've ever seen in all my years."

This gets a wide grin from the bride and groom. They remember that conversation and have never been more glad to be so wrong.

"The couple has written their own vows." Hetty says to the crowd. "Kensi."

 _As she places the ring on Deeks' finger._ "Marty, you are the love of my life. We've come so far; from not being able to stand one another to not being able to stand it when we're without one another." she says with that smile that makes him go weak at the knees. "You make me want to be a better person. You saved my life; we saved each other. When I'm having a bad day I can always count on you to brighten it up. Before I met you I thought I knew what love was, but boy was I wrong. The love that we have is something I've never felt before and never want to live without. My favorite place to be is in your arms, because when I'm there in your embrace I feel complete. It's my home. You brought out a side of me that I didn't really have before. The way you make me laugh and bring out my silly side. It's something only you can do. I can't wait to see what our future holds. Love. Laughter. Little mutant ninja assassins with fantastic hair." this makes him smile the biggest smile. "We belong together. You are my other half. I promise to love you fiercely; to be your biggest supporter and to remind you how much I love you every single day. I love you with all that I am. You're it for me, Martin Andrew Deeks." giving him a teary eyed smile she can breath again because she finally said it for the world to hear.

Whimpers can be heard throughout the crowd. Not a dry eye in the crowd.

"Martin." Hetty says giving Deeks the go ahead.

 _As he places the ring on her finger._ "Kens, you are what makes me whole. My whole life I felt like something was missing. Turns out it wasn't something; it was someone. I knew you were the one the first time I saw you smile at me. It took my breath away. Now everyday I get to see that smile and it's what drives me. That smile is my home; it's where I live. Before, you gave me a box and said that everything I ever wanted was in that box, but baby, that's impossible, because every thing I ever wanted is standing right in front of me. You. You are everything I want. All I need. You're my heart and soul. I promise to always be there for you; to be your rock and your biggest supporter. I promise to communicate with you." he says giving her a wink making her laugh. "I promise to spend the rest of my days trying to make you as happy as you've made me. My heart is your; it's always been yours. One day when we have little mutant ninja assassins running around I will see the best parts of you and me in them. You're my past, present and my future. I love you with all that I am. You're it for me Kensi Marie Blye." he finally said it. The whole world knows.

At this point everyone is balling their eyes out. These two finally figured out how to communicate.

"Well I think you two finally learned how to communicate." Hetty says making the couple laugh and simultaneously nodding their heads 'yes.' "So, by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. Marty you may kiss your bride."

Deeks and Kensi smile as Deeks grabs her, dips her and they embrace in a very passionate kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife, but this kiss seems to last longer than it's suppose to.

 _Ahem._ Hetty clears her throat breaking them out of their embrace.

As they pull away from one another everyone can see that they're both blushing, but they couldn't help it; they've been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"With out further ado, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin Deeks."

The couple stare at one another. Trying to grasp at what Hetty just said. They grab one another's hands and walk back down the isle as husband and wife; all the while their friends and family are clapping and cheering.

—-

Deeks leads Kensi to the canopy where the ladies got ready. As soon as they walk into the room Deeks pulls Kensi into him and they start right where they left off. Back in their oh so passionate kiss they finally break away when air becomes necessary. They bring their foreheads together and just get lost in each others eyes.

"I love you, wifey." Deeks says with a smirk that always makes her go weak in the knees.

"I love you too, hubby." she says with a twinkle in her eye; standing on her tip toes she gives him another kiss.

"We better get back to our guest." he says with a sad expression.

With a pouty voice Kensi says."Awe. Do we have to?"

"Yes, princess. Then, tonight..you..me..ten days…Italy." Deeks says pulling her in for another kiss smiling in the process.

He pulls away and puts his hand in hers. "Come on Mrs. Deeks, we got a party to get to."

She can't hold back the huge grin that creeps up on her face at the sound of her new name. "Hey, that's wifey to you!"

—-

They arrive to the tent hand in hand. All their friends and family is there already. As they walk in the couple can see all eyes are on them and everyone has gone silent.

"After that kiss, we didn't expect to see you guys until later." Callen says making everybody laugh and making the newly weds blush.

"What can we say? We really like each other." Deeks says smiling at his bride.

"Enough with the chatter. Lets get this party started!" Hetty yells from the bar.

DJ Eric takes that as his cue and starts the music. Some go out on the dance floor and others go congratulate the couple.

After awhile it's time to cut the cake; everyone gathers around the beautiful cake and they can't help but notice the cake topper. It was obviously special made. The bride was brunette with missed matched eyes holding a gun in one hand and the grooms hand in the other. The groom had shaggy blonde hair with ocean blue eyes holding a gun in one hand and the brides hand in the other. It was perfect. The couple cuts the cake and what come next is nothing short of adorable.

Kensi picks up a piece to feed to Deeks, but as he opens his mouth and she gets close she pulls it back to feed it to herself instead. Leaving a shocked but not surprised Deeks laughing with their guest. Then she really does give him a piece only she misses his mouth and hits his nose.

"Oh. Really?" a cake nose covered Deeks says.

Kensi can't help but giggle. "I'm sooo sorry, baby."

"That's okay. Here, you should try some." he says as he takes a piece and shoves it in her mouth, but the piece is so big it gets her from nose to chin.

"Touche." Kensi says making them both laugh.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you get that." Deeks says as he brings her into a kiss making sure he gets every last bit of cake off of her face. Never has eating cake been so much fun.

When everyone gets served and eats their cake it's finally time for the first dance.

"Alright, can I get the bride and groom to the dance floor; it's time for the first dance." DJ Eric says from the stage.

The couple join hands and walk to the center of the dance floor. All eyes are on them, but all they see is each other.

The music starts as Deeks pulls Kensi in closer to him; bringing their intertwined hands up to rest over his heart. Kensi then rest her head in the crook of his neck.

 _I'd given up on love_

 _I'd given up on me_

 _Everything for you was never as it seemed_

 _I was running out of time_

 _I thought I'd stop believing_

 _Then you showed me the light_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel you saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _What's mine is yours, and yours is mine_

 _I love you till the end of time_

 _I wanna spend forever with you_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do_

They embrace in a kiss; pulling apart and placing their foreheads together. Getting lost in each others eyes. Deeks begins to mouth the words of the song to his bride.

 _I can see us_

 _Growing old and grey_

 _Standing beside you_

 _When we walk through heaven's gates_

 _Cause soulmates live forever_

 _From one life to the next_

 _We'll always be together_

 _I promise you this._

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing her_

 _What's mine is yours, and yours is mine_

 _I love you till the end of time_

 _I wanna spend forever with you_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do, oh_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do, oh_

 _They always say "You'll know when you know"_

 _I didn't know it could feel like this_

 _With every touch, with every kiss_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _What's mine is yours, and yours is mine_

 _I love you till the end of time_

 _I wanna spend forever with you_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _Oh, I do_

 _Hm, I do_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do_

As the song ends they are still dancing. Swaying together as if they were one body. When they realize the music has stopped they stop. This isn't the first time today that they got lost in each other. It's silent for a moment and everyone is memorized by the love Kensi and Deeks have for each other. It's so beautiful.

When the music begins playing again, the couple dance with their family and friends. Everyone is having a good time. When the music suddenly stops.

"Alright, it's time for the best man and maid of honor speeches." Eric says

Sam is up first.

"Kensi and Deeks. You guys. Kensi, I've known you the longest and when I think about what you were like before Deeks came into our lives; I can't help but see a completely different person. Before you were just 'Badass Blye', but you've grown into such a strong hearted and funny woman. Don't get me wrong, you're still 'Baddass Blye', but with extra flare. Deeks, when I first met you I couldn't stand you for a long time actually. That is until you proved me wrong. I've seen you guys apart and together. Together you bring out the best in each other. I see Michelle and myself in you guys. I love you both and wish you guys a lifetime of happiness."

Sam walks off the stage and over to the couple. Deeks wraps him in a big bear hug. "Sam-dawg, we love you too." Then Sam turns to Kensi and gives her a giant hug. "Thank you, Sam. We love you too."

Nell's up next.

"Densi or Keeks, whichever one." she says getting a chuckle out of the crowd. "Your love for one another is what others dream about. What you two have is something very very special. I've seen you both go through so many ups and downs, but it only drives you closer to one another. You're my favorite couple and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you two. I love you both very much." she finishes with tears in her eyes as she walks over to them.

As she reaches them they both pull her into a hug.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Nell." Kensi says

They finally get back to dance. When it's almost time to leave they realize they have one more thing to do.

"Alright, all the single ladies make your way to the dance floor. It's time to throw the bouquet." Eric says

The group of women get ready and as Kensi throws it into the air all the women but Nell step back. Nell catches it and jumps up and down looking over at Eric. He gives her a smile.

"Now it's your turn gentlemen."

They line up. Deeks get Kensi in a chair. She sits down and he works his way up to the garter taking as much time as he can to get to it. Softly landing touches up her leg. She knows exactly what he's doing. She doesn't mind it. Not one bit.

When he pulls it off her leg he slings it back. All the guys but Eric step back. Eric catches and a blush rises to his cheeks as he looks as Nell.

After a long but amazing day it's time for the newly weds to leave. As they say their goodbyes and start out the tent they're met with their friends, family and sparklers. They make their way to the car hand in hand with the biggest smiles on their faces. They get in the car and are finally alone.

"Now, it's just you and me. Ten days. Italy." Deeks says giving her a passionate kiss.

"It's gonna be amazing, but I don't know if we'll get to see much of it." she says giving him a wink and a huge smile. Which of course makes him smile.

"Mrs. Deeks, you're making me blush."

She leans over the console giving him a kiss and whispering in his ear. "I love you, hubby." he returns with a kiss and looks into her eyes. Into her soul. "I love you too, wifey."

They lace their fingers together and Kensi can't help herself as Deeks starts the car. "Andiamo!"

—-

Thanks for reading! I need some more ideas so send me your prompts.


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing people together

_So I wrote this proposal idea for 8x10 awhile back and I'm pretty sure I'll be writing more proposals until we actually get the final one._

—-

Chapter 5: Bringing two people together

Kensi finally gets released from the hospital and she and Deeks are on their way home. Deeks takes his eyes off the road every once and awhile and looks at her. It doesn't go unnoticed by Kensi though.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh…."

"You keep staring at me."

Giving her a quick smirk. "What? A guy can't stare at the love of his life without getting the third degree?"

She looks at him. "Cheesy."

"You love me for it."

"I do." she says smiling off into the distance.

They're stopped at a red light and he looks at her. "Kens."

"Yeah." she turns to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They both break into a smile. She reaches out for his hand and intertwines their fingers and rest it on his thigh.

As they get closer to their house Deeks brings Kensi's hand up and kisses it. She can't help but smile. She missed this. Them.

"So….I forgot to tell you that the moms are at our place right now cooking dinner and getting everything set up."

"Deeks."

"I know. You want to get settled fir- "

"Wait. Did you say cooking dinner?"

"Yeah…"

"As in cooking dinner together?"

"Wow. I never really thought about it but yeah."

"Wow."

"Well if anybody can bring two people together it's Kensi Deeks."

"Woah….what did you say?" she is completely surprised by what he just called her. Not that she didn't like it because she did. She just didn't expect it.

"Well eventually you're gonna say yes. No matter how many times I have to ask. I won't quit until you say yes."

She smirks. "What makes you so sure I'll say 'yes'?"

"Because you can't live without me and my hot body." This makes her laugh. Oh, how he loves her laugh. "And because you love me."

"Good point."

—

They finally pull up to the house. Deeks gets out; goes to Kensi's door and helps her out. They make their way to the front door and as it opens they come face to face with their moms and an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Welcome Home!" Julia and Roberta shout.

"Thank you!" Deeks says earning a punch in the arm from Kensi and a slap to the back of the head from Roberta.

"Ow….why do I always get abused by the women in my life? Julia what's your choice? Punch to the other arm or maybe a kick to the shin."

"Deeks, stop being such a drama queen." Kensi tells her boyfriend.

"Yes, dear." was his reply.

The moms cant help but watch in awe at the couple's interaction.

"What?" they say both looking at their moms.

"Oh, nothing. We were just wondering why our kids didn't tell us they got married."

They look at each other confused. "Married? We're not married."

"The way you two act you could've fooled us." Julia chimes in.

Kensi and Deeks both blush and lock eyes with one another. _Married. Someday._ Kensi thinks. _She has no idea._ Deeks thinks.

Switching subjects to avoid making their conversation any more awkward Deeks shouts out "So..dinner." and they all head to the dinning room.

—

They finish dinner and start heading into the kitchen for dessert but Deeks has other plans.

"Kens…." Deeks says getting down on one knee.

She turns around along with their moms and their smiles are replaced with shocked expressions.

Deeks grabs her left hand. "Kensi Marie Blye. You, my love, are my life. When I did this before, you were in a coma; then when I did it again you were in a bad place and I was trying to bring you out of it. You said and I quote "not like this." Well this is not like that. Even though you were in a wheelchair and even if you were still in a wheelchair none of that mattered to me and it still doesn't because I love you with everything that I am and nothing is going to change that. I listened to you anyway; you know what they say "Happy wife, happy life." And I waited; oh how long I have waited. There is nothing I want more in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my partner, my best friend; you're my everything. You are a once in a lifetime. You make me so happy and so excited to live everyday by your side and if you'll have me I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

Tears are now running down her face. Then that smile that he loves so much graces her lips.

"YES!" she says as she jumps into his arms, giving him the biggest kiss. They pull apart but keep their foreheads touching.

"I love you Kens."

"I love you, too. So much."

Forgetting they're not alone, Roberta clears her throat. "So…when's the wedding?"

"Mom, seriously? We got engaged like two seconds ago."

"Well you two aren't getting any younger and neither are we." Julia chimes in.

Roberta piggybacks off of Julia. "Yeah, but if you'd rather us start pestering you about giving us grandkids soon, then we can do that instead."

The newly engaged couple look at one another. "Wedding it is." they respond together, both trying to hold off on the kid talk a little longer.

They all exchange hugs and head to the kitchen for some dessert and celebratory drinks.

—-

When dessert is finished and the dishes are finished they all turn into their rooms. Kensi and Deeks never letting go of each other.

They finally make it to their room and shut the door to the outside world. Deeks doesn't let go of Kensi's hand and pulls her into him.

"Hey, beautiful."

She leans in and gives him the kiss she really wanted to give him after the proposal. "I love you so much, Marty." she pulls away and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he says smirking.

"Shower. Then I have a snuggle date with my fiancé in that bed."

"Oh, really? Does that shower happen to have room for two?"

"Deeks!"

"What?"

"Not with our moms here."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

She laughs and says with a stern voice. "I expect my snuggle buddy to be in our bed when I get out?"

"Yes, dear."

Deeks sheds his pants, shirt and shoes, and slips into his pajama pants; then gets into bed. He's in deep thought when she steps back into the room wearing nothing but her underwear and one of his old t-shirts. Joining him in bed she leans into his embrace with him wrapping his arm around her. She rest her head on his shoulder and places her left hand on his chest.

He sees her staring at her ring.

"Do you know what the two diamonds stand for?"

"No. What?"

"One is for my best friends and the other is for my one true love." he says giving her a smile.

She doesn't know what to say so she just leans up and kisses him. She loves him so much and can't wait for the future. "Guess what!"

"What?'

"We're getting married!"

"Yeah we are! Kens, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Earlier you called me Marty. What was that about?"

"Well I can't very well call you by my last name."

"What?"

"I thought I'd start calling you Marty. It would be weird for me to call my husband by our last name. Wouldn't it."

Hearing her call him 'husband' makes a huge grin spread across his face.

She notice this and assures him. "Husband."

"Okay, wifey."

"Wifey?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd start practicing too. Kensi Deeks."

She starts laughing.

"What?"

"Kensi Deeks. Wifey. I love it."

"Good thing too. I mean you will be hearing it for the rest of your life."

"I love you, Marty."

"I love you too, Deeks."


	6. Chapter 6: Fresh prints of Bel-Air

_Post-ep. 8x21_

 _—_ _-_

After leaving the storage container the team followed a few leads that all led to dead ends. After everyone returned to the mission, Hetty sends everyone home for the night so they could get some rest and start fresh in the morning.

—-

Deeks and Kensi arrive home and head to the kitchen for some dinner.

"So..are you gonna get started on making those delicious cookies of yours?"

"You really want cookies for dinner?"

"Haha. No." he says as he opens the fridge looking for something to make. "We should make something together."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"How about some s'mores ca-"

"YES!" Kensi shouts super excitedly.

Deeks laughs at her excitement and starts getting out the ingredients. "Wow. Okay. S'mores cakes it is."

They make their dinner but not without a little flour being thrown here and there. When they finally finish they sit down and have their delicious dinner/dessert.

—-

After they finish their s'mores cakes, they make their way to their room and head to bed.

When they finally get settled under the sheets, Kensi lays her head on Deeks' shoulder with her hand on his chest as Deeks pulls her in closer, they both can't help but think of the unfinished conversations that they've had today.

"So you never finished telling me how you felt about being back at the hospital."

"Honestly. I felt really bad going back there today. I mean all I could think about was how last time we were there, how you were so broken and how I couldn't do anything to help fix it. It tore me apart, I never want you to be in any pain. And while you were in a coma, no I wasn't alone, they guys, Hetty, and our moms were their but it felt like I was in that coma with you. I mean, I could barely function."

Kensi can't stop the tears from falling as she looks up at her 'fiancé' and places a hand on his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What I was going through was so small compared to what you were going through. I didn't want to pile it on you."

"Baby, I love you so much. I want you to talk to me about this stuff. I mean that's what this is about right. Being there for each other, listening to each other and being completely and totally honest with one another. I want you to tell me everything." she reaches up to give him a sweet and passionate kiss. "Okay?"

"You're the boss, Special Agent Blye." he says with a smirk. "I love you so much, but that goes for you, too." He waits for a moment and asks. "Do you want to talk to me about Granger not being able to walk you down the aisle?"

"It's just..when we started dating, I started thinking about the future and our wedding and who would give me away. I thought of the closest father figure in my life and I thought of Granger. I know we had our differences, but still. And now that he's gone, I just feel..I don't know how I feel."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." he says as he pulls her in tighter. "I know how much they meant to you and how much you meant to them, and I know for a fact that even though they can't be there physically, they'll be there in spirit; smiling down on us."

Kensi breaks into a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"We're really good at this talking about our feelings thing. We shouldn't be keeping them bottled up; we need to talk about these things."

"Agreed."

"And hey, I'm sure Sam or Callen would be happy to step in, just as long as they're walking you towards me at the end of that aisle, I'll be the happiest man alive." he says with a smile.

"Cheesy." she says with a smirk. "But there is one thing that has to happen before I have to worry about choosing between Sam and Callen."

Deeks pretends to look confused. "What ever do you mean?"

"I think you have to ask me a certain question first." she says with a smile.

"Oh, you mean the question that I indirectly asked you or the question I asked you when you were in a coma or the question I tried to ask you when you were in the wheelchair?"

She gives him a smirk. "All of the above. I'm just waiting for you to ask me directly, when I'm awake and not in a wheelchair. Is that to much to ask for?"

"For you. Never."

Kensi begins to feel the affects of the day and yawns. "Okay, lover boy. We need to get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." and she drifts off to sleep in the arms of her soon to be (sooner than she thinks) fiancé.

Deeks kisses the top of her head and whispers "Goodnight, Sunshine." He drifts off to sleep thinking about how when this case is over he's gonna do it. He's going to propose to this beautiful woman laying next to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Realization Part 1

_Yet another proposal story. Hope y'all like it. :)_

 _—-_

This fight is not like the others.

Kensi and Deeks make their way into the bullpen. No speaking. Not even as much as a hello to Sam or Callen.

The senior agents could feel the tension in the room as soon as the couple arrived. Before either could ask, Eric interrupted saying that they had a case.

The team made their way up to ops. Kensi and Deeks, not even acknowledging each others presence. Sam and Callen give each other a look of confusion.

As they entered the room Nell senses something's not right by the energy they bring with them.

"Nell, what's up?" Callen says.

"Petty officer Nick Stevens was found dead this morning in his hotel suite."

"And?" the junior agents say in unison.

"Snippy much?" Nell turned to Eric and whispered.

Everyone knew something was going on with these two. Never had they acted like this before especially in front of the team.

Then Hetty entered the room and she began to speak. "He was in-charge of overseeing classified intel on some of the country's most wanted criminals."

Sam speaks up. "So, you want us to find out if any information has been stolen."

"Yes, Mr. Hanna."

"Okay. Sam and I will go to the crime scene. Kensi and Deeks go speak with Steven's wife." Callen says as the foursome start to make their way out of ops.

Still not looking or even talking to one another; Kensi and Deeks head to the car.

—

They arrive at Stevens' house, walk up to the door and ring the bell. As the door is opens the partners see a woman who's clearly been crying standing in front of them.

"Hi, Mrs. Stevens?" Kensi says with a hushed tone.

"Yes." the lady responds.

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS, and this is my partner, Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. We're here investigating your husband's death."

"Please, come in."

"Mrs. Stevens, I know this must be a really difficult time but if you're up to it we'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Kensi says with sincerity in her voice.

"Please, call me Kate. And yes of course I want to help catch the bastard that did this."

"Is there anyone you can think of that would want to do this?" Deeks asks.

"What? No. Nick was the best person I knew. He was always there for anyone who needed him."

As tears begin to fall from her eyes she says. "He was my best…..best friend, you know. He was always there for me. He really loved me. I mean I could see it in the way he looked at me, the way he made me laugh when no one else could. I could feel his love in the way he held me and wrapped me in his arms. The little things he did for me. Like when he would make me breakfast in the mornings so i could get more sleep or when he carried me to bed when I would fall asleep while we watched _America's Next Top Model_." starts crying harder. "Now that's all gone."

Deeks and Kensi finally look at one another for the first time since getting to work.

Kate continues. "All those fights we had seem so stupid now. Wasted time that we could of used to tell one another how much we mean to the other or to do those things that we loved to do together…just be _Us."_

"How long had you two been married?" Kensi asks.

"Not near as long as we could've been." Kate responds.

"What do you mean?" Deeks says with a puzzled expression.

"We'd known each other for years and we had an instant connection but kept dancing around 'our thing' as we called it." She said laughing.

Realization comes over Deeks and Kensi's faces.

"Thank you, Kate. We're gonna do everything we can to catch this guy." Deeks says as he and Kensi make their way to the door.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Kate that there's something between the partners. She has to say something.

"Wait."

The couple turns around.

"I may be over stepping my bounds here but I can see the love you have for one another, you two look at each other the way Nick and I looked at each other. Please don't waste any more time. Love each other. Be there for one another. And never give up on each other. Trust me."

The partners smile and walk out of the house.

As they get to the car, there's nothing but silence.

Before Kensi can say anything, Deeks has his lips on hers. After shock wears off, Kensi deepens the kiss. As they slowly pull away they place their foreheads on one another and just smile.

"Kens…I know I've been a real jerk lately and you have every right to be mad at me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so very sorry for what I said earlier. I was upset and things got heated. I know what I said hurt you and I hate myself for doing that, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore." Deeks says softly.

"Deeks…"

She doesn't know what to do so she just softly kisses him and says. "I'm sorry, too. I love you so much."

He gives her a soft smile. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Fern."

And with that he pulls her in tightly to hold her in his arms. They could spend the rest of their lives like this.

—-

After the day they had Deeks realized that is was time. He realized how short life is and that he's finally gonna do what he's wanted to do ever since he first locked eyes with that beautiful brunette.

But before he can ask a certain someone a question. He has to get the blessing from their family. So he makes sure Kensi is occupied and walks into the gym where the two senior members of their team are working out.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna propose."

Sam and Callen both glared at him for awhile, until a smile crept up on both of their faces.

"Well it's about time." Callen finally said. Making all three of them laugh.

"You guys know you're like family so I just wanted to get both of your guys' blessings before I did anything." Deeks said with a smile.

Soon enough Sam was hugging Deeks. When he let go of the embrace he said. "Of course you have our blessing."

"Congrats, man." Callen retorts.

"Thanks guys." He says giving them both a handshake.

 _Two down. Five to go._ Deeks thinks to himself.

—

That night Julia invited Kensi and Deeks over for dinner. Kensi didn't want to go but Deeks insisted. One reason being that he needed to ask her mother a very important question.

Before dinner Kensi had to use the restroom. That's when Deeks sees his only chance.

"Julia." Deeks whispers.

"Yes, Martin?" Julia retorts.

"I have something that I need to ask y-" before he could say anything else she interrupts.

"YES!"

"What?"

"Yes. You have my blessing to marry my daughter."

He laughs. "How did you?"

"A mother knows. I've been waiting for this ever since I first met you all those years ago. You bring out the best in our girl and I see the way you two look at each other and I know you two have something very very special."

Just then Kensi returns, not giving Deeks the opportunity to respond to his future mother-in-law. So he just smiles at her and nods.

Kensi notices that she interrupted something. "Did I interrupt?"

Julia responds. "No. We were just talking about how perfect you two are together."

Kensi begins to blush and turns towards the love of her life and they exchange smiles.

"Look Julia. You made our girl blush." Deeks says while he smiles at the adorableness that is Kensi Blye.

Dinner was quite fulfilling. And after the dishes had been put away the couple decide to call it a night and head out the door. Julia sees her opportunity and slips Deeks something. Luckily Kensi was half way to the car so she didn't notice.

On their way home Kensi couldn't help but notice the huge grin that was on Deeks' face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asks.

"Oh, you know. Getting to go home with the most beautiful woman in the world tends to make me smile."

This makes her laugh. "You're so cheesy."

"Well you bring it out in me." He says as he turns to look at her and give her a smile that only he gives her. She starts to blush and smiles back at him.

—-

They finally get home and change into more comfy clothes then head to bed.

Kensi went right out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Making sure she was asleep Deeks gets up and goes to the object that's sitting in his dresser drawer and opens the tiny box that Julia handed to him earlier.

Inside was a beautiful engagement ring with a note.

 _To my future son-in-law, Marty,_

 _This was the ring that Kensi's father gave to me. Although, it didn't last long I know you guys can break the spell._

 _Love, Julia._

 _P.S. I know Donald would have loved you and that he would be so happy to give you his blessing to marry our daughter._

This brought tears to his eyes. He wished so much that he could ask her father's permission. For one that would mean that he was still alive and would be able to walk his beautiful daughter down the aisle which would mean everything to her. And oh how he wished that her father was still alive, but if he can't have that at least he has this.

Deeks finally went back to bed; wrapping his arms around Kensi. Even though she was asleep she managed to scoot closer into him. Then he whispers into her ear. "I love you, Kensalicious."

"I love you, too, beach boy."

—

 _Today's the day_. Deeks thinks as he wakes up and turns towards the sleeping beauty that is the love of his life. He scoots over and wakes her up with a kiss.

She smiles. "Morning, babe."

He pulls her closer into his embrace. That's when she opens her eyes. "Morning, beautiful."

Her smile gets even bigger and she leans in to give him a long passionate kiss. "I love you, Marty."

"Marty?"

"I thought I'd try it out." she says with a smirk.

"And?"

"It felt a little bit weird, but I kinda liked it."

He smiles. "Me too."

They stay cuddled in bed for awhile just enjoying being together. Then Deeks realize that he has to get them moving so he can finish up things before the proposal tonight. He smiles at her with the brightest smile. "Well, we better get ready. We need to finish up this case."

"But I don't wanna. I want to stay here with you and cuddle all day."

"Believe me I want that too. So much. But I tell you what, how about this, we stay in bed the entire weekend cuddling, maybe some other stuff," he says wiggling his eyebrows at her, "and maybe eating pizza and twinkies in between."

"Gosh, you talk pretty." she says leaning in to give him one more passionate kiss before they have to get up and get ready.

—

They pull up to the mission and Deeks gives Kensi a deep kiss before getting out.

"What was that for?"

"Can't a guy kiss the love of his life before they have to go into work?"

She gives him a questioning look. "I guess?"

—

When they walk into the mission Deeks has only one thing on his mind. _The proposal._

They were still working on the case from the day before. Deeks knew he still needed to get Nell, Eric and Hetty's blessings. So that was his mission for the day at work.

He first went to the Wonder Twins.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Deeks. What's up?" Eric ask the detective.

"I need to ask you guys something but it's not about the case."

"Okay…What is it?" Nell is intrigued and speaks up.

"I"m going to ask Kensi to marry me and wanted to get you guys' blessing." He says with a huge smile.

Before he knew what was happening they were both hugging him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Of course!" They say in unison.

"Great! Thanks."

 _Five Down. Two to go._ Deeks thinks to himself.

—-

Deeks wondered how he was going to talk to the whole team without Kensi noticing. That's when he sees Granger.

"Hey, Granger."

"Deeks."

"So, I'm going to propose to Kensi tonight and I need to get things in order. I was wondering if I could get your blessing and if you wouldn't mind distracting her for the day?"

"That's great news, Deeks. Donald would have really liked you. And as far as the distracting goes I think I can help you out."

"Great. Thank you, sir." Deeks shakes his hand right as Kensi walks up.

"What's going on here?"

Before they can respond Nell and Eric have made their way downstairs and have a lead on the case.

Granger goes to work. "Great I'll go. Agent Blye, lets go."

"What?"

"Deeks has to go speak with his Lt.."

"Alright….." Kensi turns her partner with a questioning look.

He just smiles gives her two thumbs up, not trusting anything that would come out of his mouth right now.

As the doors to the mission close Deeks makes his way to Hetty's office.

"Hetty."

"Mr. Deeks. What can I help you with?"

"I'm going to propose to Kensi."

"And."

"And, I would like to get you blessing."

"Oh, but of course you have my blessing. You two belong together. I must say in all my years I have never met two people more right for each other." she says giving him a smile.

He returns the smile. "Something tells me you saw this coming from the beginning. Thank you for bringing us together."

She just smiles.

"There is one more thing. Could you invite the whole team out for dinner at Gorgio Baldie"s tonight?" he asks. "It's just that I said something about that being a place were someone proposes and I don't want her to suspect a thing."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Deeks."

"Thank you so much. I've already reserved a table on the back balcony at 6."

He turns and starts to walk back to the bullpen. "Oh, and Mr. Deeks. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Hetty."

—-

He gets a text from Granger that they're on their way back.

"Sam. Callen. Could you guys come up to ops with me?" Deeks asks.

As they all make their way into the room he fills in Nell and the guys on the details of his plan. He wants their family to be involved after all.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization Part 2

The case is finally comes to a close and the team makes their way to the bullpen.

"Good work everybody." Hetty says coming out of nowhere scaring them like usual.

They all nod their thanks.

"I have the balcony at Gorgio Baldi's reserved for a celebratory dinner."

"It is truffle season." Sam inserts.

"Okay. Reservations are at 6. Go home and get changed, all of you." Hetty tells her team.

—

When Kensi gets done changing and appears in front of Deeks, his jaw drops.

He can't help but stare. Looking at every inch of her. Loving how that cornflower blue dress hugs her curves.

"So.. I'm guessing you like it." She says breaking him out of his trance.

He looks straight into her beautiful mismatched eyes and with all sincerity in his voice he says. "Baby, you look so breathtakingly beautiful."

She starts to blush. "Really?"

"Absolutely." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

He steps closer to her wrapping his arms around her before he gives her a long passionate kiss. She of course obliges. When they finally part, he gives her one more quick peck and makes his way to get ready.

Deeks steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later and much to Kensi's surprise he's wearing a very nicely fitted suit. It was brown with a white dress shirt, brown vest, cornflower blue tie with a fern leaf pattern and socks to match.

Seeing her man dressed up like this did things to her. "Baby, you should wear suits more often." she says as she leans in and gives him a hard passionate kiss.

"So, I take it you like."

"Like? Love."

"Well I gotta up my game with you looking like that." He says giving her that grin that makes her weak at the knees. He then puts out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She grabs his arm and whispers in his ear. "I love you, Marty."

Hearing her call him that makes him smile. "I love you, too, baby."

—-

They arrive at Giorgio's and much to their surprise the team with the addition of Michelle has already arrived.

"It's about time." Michelle says making everyone laugh.

They all sit down at the table over looking the water. The first course is served and as they wait on the second Deeks places his hand on top of Kensi' and intertwines their fingers. She squeezes his hand and turns to smile at him. She loves him so much.

Every once and awhile she will catch him looking at her bringing a smile to her face.

"Hey, Deeks, that's a nice tie you got there." Callen says with a smirk.

Deeks turns and locks eyes with his girl. "Yeah…Well I do love me some fern."

Getting an 'awe' from Nell and Michelle making Kensi blush.

As the remainder of the meal was being brought out they all were enjoying their time laughing; telling stories and just spending time with their slightly dysfunctional family.

Finally. The last course comes and goes so they decided to continue the party with drinks at the bar. Then as the sun starts to set one by one the team members start to leave until it's just Kensi and Deeks left.

 _It's time._ Deeks thinks to himself smiling. "Take a walk with me, Fern?"

"Okay." She says taking his hand smiling.

—

They make their way to the path that leads from the restaurant to the beach. Only stopping to take their shoes off.

When they make their way to the shoreline, he lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist. She leans her head against his shoulder as they continue to walk. Leaving their foot prints in the sand.

As they get close to the spot where Deeks told the others to go he stops and sits down in the sand. "Won't you join me, my love." He says holding out his hand for her to take. She grabs it and takes a seat between his knees pressing her back against his strong chest, he wraps his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I could sit like this for the rest of my life." She says staring at the ocean as the sun sets.

He smiles. "Me too, baby. Me too." As he says that he sees out of the corner of his eye that the team is at the spot and they had been joined by both of their moms. _It's time._

"You ready to go home?" Deeks asks.

"Yeah, lets go."

Kensi gets up and keeps her eyes on the horizon as the sun sets.

"Kens…."

She turns around and gasp. There he is, the man of her dreams and he's down on one knee.

"Kens, we've been through so much together. You saved me. The moment I met you I knew my life would never be the same." he says with a smile. "I knew you were the one the first time I saw you smile. I knew that I had to see that gorgeous smile every day for the rest of my life. And when I heard you laugh for the first time it made my heart explode with joy. That's why I make so many jokes, to hear that laugh. The first time we kissed, it finally felt like I had all I needed in life to live. When we decided to go 'all in' I don't think anyone can ever comprehend how much I had been wanting that to happen. We've been through a lot together; torture, kiddnapping, bullet holes…we've gone through a lot this past year and the fact that we faced it together and came out on the other side only makes me believe more and more that you and I are meant to be together forever. Like I said before, the only thing that got me through and continues to get me through is you. I promise I will always be there for you, be your biggest supporter and always listen. If you'll have me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. So…Kensi Marie Blye, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Tears are falling down her face and then she starts running towards him and suddenly Deeks finds himself in the sand with Kensi on top of him. As they both stare into each other's eyes, he says. "Well?"

"YES, Marty. YES!" she says giggling.

They bring their lips together and have a long slow passionate kiss. But this one is different than the others. It was filled with more passion than ever before. Who knew that was possible.

They break for air. "Do you want to see the ring?"

"Oh. Right. Yes!" she says laughing.

As he pulls out a small black box from inside his jacket pocket he opens it and she smiles.

He takes it out; grabs her handed places it on her finger.

As she studies it more a questioning look falls on her face.

"What?"

"Oh. It's nothing. This just looks like the ring that my father gave my mother."

All he could do was smile

"Wait. Is it?"

"Well I had the fern leaf added, but yeah. I wanted your dad to be a part of this day and was trying to figure out how to do it, and then your mom gave me this; so I took it as a sign from your dad and that he approved."

Tears start to fall from her eyes as she reaches up and kisses him. "But how?"

"Last night, I asked your mom for her blessing and then she gave it to me." He says with that goofy grin of his.

As they get up off the ground they embrace once more with another passionate kiss. As they brake their lips apart for air Deeks says. "I love you, fiancé."

She smiles at his new nickname for her. "I love you, too, fiancé."

He kisses her forehead and brings his down to hers. They just stand there for awhile. Then his eyes drift from hers to the team. She follows and is shocked.

"DEEKS!" she says kissing him once again.

He takes her hand in his as the walk over to their family.

"Congratulations!" They shout.

"Mom. Mrs. Deeks?" Kensi is shocked to see the moms there.

"How many times have I told you Kensi, call me Roberta? Actually now you can start calling me mom, too!" Roberta responds to her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Yeah. And Martin here can start calling me mom as well!" Julia chimes in smiling at the happy couple.

Kensi and Deeks look at one another like 'here we go.'

Kensi then wonders how they all got here. "How did you all?"

Sam speaks. "Deeks said he wanted the whole family here."

"You." Kensi says as she plants yet another kiss on her soon to be husband's lips.

"Only the best for my Kensalina."

They all give there hugs and congratulations to the happy couple. As they say their goodbyes, Kensi and Deeds can't help but smirk as they hear the conversations happening between their family members.

"So, who do you thinks gonna be the best man?" Callen says talking to his partner.

"You're looking at him." Sam says smirking.

"Fine then I get to be Kensi's, Man of Honor."

"Hey, G. If you want to wear a dress, by all means go for it." Sam says smiling.

Then the moms can be heard. "We better start looking at venues." Roberta says talking to Julia.

"We should go to lunch and talk. I mean we're probably going to have to plan this whole thing, you know the kids will just let everything slide and wait until the last minute." Julia responds to Roberta.

When everyone finally makes their way off the beach the newly engaged couple are alone once again and go back to walking along the shoreline as the head back to the car.

"Thank you." Deeks breaks the silence.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to be my wife." He says with the brightest smile on his face.

They stop to look at each other. "Deeks, I love you with all my heart. Nothing would make me happier than to have you as my husband." She says with that smile that takes his breath away.

"Well you know how much I love to make you happy!" He says before kissing her passionately.

"Let's go home, Mrs. Deeks."

"Kensi Deeks. I think I could get use to it." She says grinning.

"Good because you'll be stuck with it and me for the rest of your life." He says grinning.

"Can't wait."


	9. Chapter 9: Forever More

Pulling her out of her slumber she can feel him staring at her.

She doesn't open her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"What, a guy can't stare at his future wife?"

She smirks and slowly opens her eyes and are met with two ocean blue ones that happen to belong to her future husband. "Touché." Her smile slowly turns to a frown though as she suddenly realizes that her left hand feels heavier than it did when she went to sleep. Looking down at her left ring finger she smiles and looks back up and locks eyes with him.

"Just because you proposed doesn't mean you don't get your ring. I had to put it where it belongs." He says with a million watt smile.

"And that's where it will be forever." She says smiling, leaning up to connect their lips. When she breaks away she has a questioning look on her face. He obviously notices.

"What?"

"How did you get this on my hand without waking me?"

He smiles. "Well, I am very stealthy."

She grins. "Apparently."

"I know I asked you before, but do you like it?"

She doesn't say anything she just leans up and presses her lips to his taking both their breaths away. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know. I think I might need more convincing." he says giving her his signature smirk.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Uh-huh."

She rubs her hand against his scruff. _This man. Her man._ She never thought she could love anyone so much. "I love you so much. You know that?"

"I do. I love you more though."

She shakes her head. "Agree to disagree. Also, I don't care about the ring, the only thing I care about is the person that gave it to me."

He captures her lips with his and it starts getting more passionate when he suddenly remembers he had another surprise for her and breaks away from her. "Hold that thought."

He gets up and heads out of the room and comes back one minute later with a small stack of papers and hands them to her while he climbs back into bed.

She's confused. "What's this for?"

"It's a name change form silly. Since you proposed that means I have to change my name, right? It's already filled out." he smiles and does his best impression of Anne Hathaway in the Princess Diaries. "I will be know from here and forever more as Martin Andrew Blye." and smiles at her.

She is now on the verge of tears as she laughs at his ridiculousness. "You're an idiot. You know that?"

"But I'm your idiot." he says with a smirk.

"That you are. That you are." she toss the papers to the ground and connects their lips as they continue right where they left off a few minutes ago.


	10. Chapter 10: My Everything

_Post-ep 9x02_

 _Just alone with my thoughts. Enjoy!_

 _—_ _-_

Kensi and Deeks get into the Audi to head to the pier to meet Callen and Anna.

"Do you think we could stop by the house before we head to the pier?"

Deeks seems a bit confused by his fiancée. "Uh..sure. Why?"

She can't help the blush that rises to her cheeks. "Well, I wanted to get my ring. I don't get to wear it at work and I want to show Callen and Anna." She loves her ring, more importantly she loves the man that gave it to her and she just wants to show it off to their friends.

A smile rises to his face as he leans over and brings his lips to hers. "Of course we can."

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"I'm kinda starting to feel naked when I don't wear it."

A sly grin creeps up on his face. "Really."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I know what you're thinking and we don't have time for that. Callen and Anna are expecting us." She says with that smile that makes him melt.

He mirrors her smile. "Hey, you brought it up! I mean your nakedness is always on my mind but you talking about it just brought it to the front."

"Maybe if you're good."a sly smile grows on her face. "I'll give you a little treat to night when we get home after dinner."

"Kensi Blye. Are you trying to tell me that my nakedness is always on your mind too?"

"Perhaps."

He smiles and leans over the console to give her another kiss. She puts the car in drive and they head to the house.

—-

Kensi and Deeks arrive at the pier and head into the restaurant. They spot Callen and Anna at the corner booth and slide into the other side ordering their beer in the process.

"So which one of you got thrown down a flight of stairs?" Deeks ask taking in their bruises.

Callen feels his head where the bruises are now forming. "That would be me."

"Ah. So what happened to you?" Kensi ask Anna.

"Well one of the guys may have gotten the upper hand on me for a second, but I got to use my baton and it was pretty awesome." Anna says making everyone laugh.

"How was your challenging day in interrogation?" Callen smiles, asking the couple while looking at Deeks.

"It was really rough. Thanks for asking." Deeks responds rubbing his shoulder.

Kensi just rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Asking a bunch of questions and then getting hit on when your partner leaves the interrogation room is pretty challenging." she hadn't told Deeks about what happened when he went to get the suspect a glass of water and was just waiting to see his reaction.

Deeks meets her eyes. "What? She hit on you? Why am I just now finding out about this? What did she say?"

Callen and Anna exchange a smile and watch the couple interact.

"Well actually she said I should leave you for her."

"She obviously doesn't know Kensi Blye because if she did she would know that you would never do that."

"She would, would she?" Callen intercedes.

"Uh huh. She has a ring on her finger to prove it. And also she loves me too much." Deeks exchanges a thousand watt smile with his fiancée; catching a glimpse of his ring on her finger.

The couple across the table have shocked expressions on their faces. Kensi smiles brightly as she lifts her left hand to show them. "He's not wrong."

Anna takes her and examines the ring donning a smile. "Congratulations!"

"All I have to say is that it's about time. Congrats guys!" Callen says giving the happy couple a big smile.

"Thanks guys." they both say. As Kensi takes her hand and intertwines it with Deeks' that's on the table. She's never really been one for PDA but her fiancé brings it out in her.

Deeks being Deeks can't help but ask. "So how is this going?" moving his finger back and forth between Callen and Anna while a sly smile grows on his face.

"Well she's comfortable enough to buy a TV and XBOX and put it in my house so, I'd say it's pretty good." Callen says smiling at Anna.

"Hey, Liam, Jacob, Mason and Noah depend on me. We're a team." Anna defends herself.

This gets an eyebrow raise from the couple across the table.

"Halo 5. Apparently it's like her yoga."

Kensi and Deeks just smile. The food finally arrives and they continue laughing and talking about their days. Before they know it all their food is gone and drinks have come to a stop. Both couples realize it's nearing ten and decide to call it a night. "We should do this again." Kensi says. The others nod in their agreement and goodbyes are said.

—-

Kensi and Deeks walk through the door of their house and make their way to their bedroom.

"So she wanted you to leave me huh?"

Kensi smiles and comes closer to him. "Yeah. But you were right earlier. I would never do that because you're the best part of my life; you're my everything and without you living life wouldn't really be living."

He can't take it any more; pulling her into him he presses his lips to hers. The passion starts to grow and he just loves her so much. When they have to pull apart for lack of oxygen he leans his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Nah. I don't think that's possible."

They both smile. "How about we agree to disagree?" She says as she presses her lips to his once more.

He returns the kiss. "I think you have yourself a deal and that reminds me, I remember somebody saying something about nakedness earlier."

"Well I am in need of a hot shower." she says as she heads to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

He smiles and starts running after her shedding his clothes in the process. As he catches up to her at the shower he envelopes her in a giant hug and whispers in her ear. "You're the best part of my life too, you're everything baby." He kisses her again as they step into the shower. "Now lets get dirty."


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Morning

_A/N: So this just came to me out of nowhere and I think it's my favorite one that I've ever written. Enjoy!_

The sun started streaming in waking him and his bed partner from their slumber. Slowly looking down towards his chest where his beautiful bride-to-be lays, his blues orbs locking with her mismatched ones.

"Merry Christmas, Fern."

"Merry Christmas, baby." She says leaning up, giving him a good morning kiss.

The kiss turns more passionate; which isn't unusual. Kensi now lays completely on top of him and breaks away from him before they get carried away. With all the love in her voice she says, "I love you so much."

Deeks eyes are filled with awe and wonder. _How am I so blessed?_ He thinks to himself. "Kens, God broke the mold when he made you. I love you so much."

She could not not kiss him now. They were starting right where they left off when they pulled apart gasping for air. Kensi suddenly remembered that they still had presents to open and she really couldn't wait any longer for him to open his gift from her. She's surprised she made it this long. "Hold that thought. Let's eat breakfast and hydrate."she says in sultry voice and winking. "Then open our presents and after that we can spend the rest of the day," she drags her finger up and down his bare chest, "playing detective."

He is beaming right now. "You have the best ideas."

She rolls off of him and picks up her pajamas that are across the room; picking up his pajama bottoms in the process and throwing them at him. "You know Fern. I'm really digging these matching pjs. Just think, when we have kids we can buy them some and we can all match."

Kensi smiles. "Oh my gosh. How cute would that be! Then we could take family pictures in them and send them out as our Christmas cards."

Before he could restrain himself he runs across the room, wraps her in his arms and gives her a deep kiss filled with promises of the future and their future family. They break from their kiss as he rests his forehead on hers and whispers with the utmost sincerity. "I can't wait."

"Me either." She smiles, giving him one more peck on the lips, then taking his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. "Now, come on. You gotta feed your future baby mama."

Deeks follows her, a million watt smile gracing his face.

—

"Okay, I'll make the batter. Can you get the chocolate chips, marshmallows, and crush up the graham crackers?" Deeks asks Kensi as he opens up the cabinet to get the mixing bowl.

"I got you babe.", she smiles, knowing good and well what kind of reaction she'll get out of him.

"Kensi Marie Blye, love of my life, did you just make a Sonny and Cher reference?", giving her a surprised smirk.

"Hey! I know who Sonny and Cher are. I'm a huge fan."

"Name another one of their songs then."

She knows she's been caught. "Touché."

Deeks audibly gasps. "What! Did you just use touché right?"

She smiles, already having the perfect response. " _I may play a fool at times, but I'm a little more than just a pretty brunette girl with and ass that won't quit._ " Of course she had to change it to describe herself but it gets the desired affect from him.

Her response sends him in to utter shock and then in to pure elation. "Now you're quoting Friends? Do you know how much I love you right now?", repeating his words from years before.

She gives him a knowing smile, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, but I'm sure you can show me better than you can tell me."

He brings his lips to her ear and whispers. "Oooh girl."

As he starts trailing kisses alongs her jaw making his way towards her mouth she pulls back. "Later. S'mores cakes now." Giving him a quick peck on the lips.

As she walks away Deeks mumble under his breath. "Evil temptress."

"What was that, babe?"

He smiles. "Love you!"

'Uh-huh.", she says chuckling. "Okay, graham crackers are crushed."

"Batter is finished.", he replies. "So get over here woman. Let's get this party started."

She makes her way over to him, but not without smearing a little chocolate that's on her hand on to his cheek.

"Oh, really?", he says with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Here, let me get that.", she says getting on her tip toes and licking it off.

"Kens-"

"Pancakes, babe." _Maybe I am an evil temptress._ She smirks thinking to herself.

He clears his throat. "Right.", turning his attention back to the task at hand. "You know; we've made these every Christmas morning ever since we went _'All In'."_

She thinks back; remembering that day on the ice rink and how it changed everything. Now she's building a life and planning a future with the very best thing that has ever happened to her. "We have; haven't we. I say we keep the tradition going every year and then eventually there'll be tiny humans around begging us to put more chocolate in or to add sprinkles.", she say smiling, starting to imagine their future Christmases. "Of course we'll give in when they use the puppy dog eyes and then they'll be all jacked up on sugar, but we'll think ahead of course. We'll obviously get them presents like bikes or a dog that they can chase around the yard; that'll make them use up all of their energy." Realizing that she's been rambling, she looks at her husband-to-be, her future baby daddy and is met with an amazed look on his face.

"You've really thought about this. Haven't you.", he smiles at her.

"I mean….some.", she smiles shyly. "Ever since the crash and what happened a few weeks ago I've been thinking about it more and more."

"And what else do you think about?", he says placing the last pancake on the plate and moves to put his arms around her waist.

"How that maybe in the next year or two there'll be a tiny pink Channel Islands surfboard under the tree.", she beams. "Now let's eat, I want presents."

And just like that he is left speechless standing at the stove as she makes her way to the table and sits down.

—

"You stuck to the rule, right?" Kensi asks Deeks as they sit in front of their tree.

"Yes. Only one present. Besides my presence is enough of a gift as it is.", he says smirking at her.

"Oh, it's something alright."

"Kensalina, you wound me." He says grasping at his chest.

Laughing at his antics."You'll live."

"If I have you as a nurse, definitely." His eyes widen as she crawls over to him, but what he doesn't expect is a punch to the shoulder. "Okay. Ow."

"Presents. Now."

"Yes, dear." He hands her her gift as she hands him his. "I'll go first."

She is watching his every move as he unwraps the small box and then tears the tape off, opening it.

Sifting through the packing peanuts, his hand comes in contact with an object. As he brings it out of the box and examines it realization comes across his face. Not for the first time today he's left speechless. In his hand is a knife, similar to her knife, but different. One of the differences is an engraving on the hilt that reads _Donald Blye, USMC._

"It was my dad's. Mom found it in a box and thought I'd want it." She sees the tears falling down his face.

"And you want me to have it?" His voice filled with awe. Almost childlike.

Tears now streaming from her eyes. "Like I said before, he would've loved you and he would've wanted you to have it."

Pulling her in to a strong embrace and kissing her on the cheek. "I wish I could've met him."

"Me too.", she lays her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

He squeezes her tighter not wanting to let go. "So now we both carry him with us and he'll always be there to protect us.", he says kissing her on the head. He can feel her smile in to his shoulder.

"Yeah. We do and he will be." She smiles again and pulls away realizing it's her turn.

Unwrapping and opening the box, she pulls out an envelope. Tearing the seal and taking out the pieces of paper, she examines them. "Two round trip tickets to Bali?", she says with shock in her voice. Along with the tickets is a brochure with a man and woman riding horseback along the beach in where she can only assume is Bali as she unfolds it. _Yep Bali._ She thinks to herself. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes once again. "Baby."

"Yes, Princess?" he says smiling.

"Bali. Really?"

"Really. I figured we could at least scratch a couple of things off your bucket list next year."

"So, Bali and riding a horse along the beach."

"There is one more thing. Look at the date on the tickets."

"April 7, 2018. Okay….I don't get it."

"What's the day before?"

A knowing smile graces her face. "I know there's something, I just can't put my finger on it, Jason."

He smiles at her and waits for the next statement that he knows is on the tip of her tongue.

"But that's the 6th. Not the 7th." She gives him a questioning look.

"I know but we have plans on the 6th." He tells her matter of fact.

"Oh, really? Do tell." Now she's really confused.

"Look in the box; there's a clue."

She humors him and looks again; that's when her hand comes in contact with a picture. She pulls it out and looks at it, tears forming in her eyes. It's a picture of a young Kensi Blye and her dad playing at the beach. "Where'd you get this?"

"I was talking to your mom one day about something and she mentioned she had it."

"That was one of my favorite memories." , she says, tracing her finger over the photo. "But I still don't understand what this has to do with my bucket list or April 6th."

"Well, you see. I booked that very spot on San Onofre beach that day. For a party of sorts." He didn't tell her anything else as he saw her putting the pieces together.

"My bucket list? Bali. Check. Riding a horse along the beach. Check. Getting Mar-" Thats when she finally put it all together.

"You didn't?"

He wasn't sure if she was angry or happy. "I did. Are you mad?"

Before he knew what was happening he was laying on the floor with Kensi giving him the most passionate kiss she ever given him. When she finally pulls back there is mixture of awe, wonder, joy, happiness, sadness, and love; most definitely love. "Are you kidding? It's the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me. Can I ask, what made you decide?"

"Well ever since everything that happened a few weeks ago. When I almost lost you.", tears start to form in his eyes, but he continues. "I know on the roof I was upset and stuff, but it got me thinking that no matter what; that I want to be your husband and ever since then I've been thinking April 6th, for obvious reasons. Then I remembered you telling me a story about going to San Onofre with your dad a lot when he was home. It just hit me. So I called up the California Parks department took a trip with the moms down there while Nellverine distracted you." he says smirking, "It's so beautiful, Kens. They showed us where the ceremony would take place and they have a reception area. So I booked it and they said that we can come anytime so you can take a look at it."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "So a wedding? We have a date."

"Yes. In just a little over 4 months, Mrs. Deeks or Blye-Deeks or Blye, whatever you choose, we will most definitely be getting married." The smile still plastered on his face.

"Mrs. Deeks.", she says.

"Really?" He replies with a childlike voice.

She give him a giddy smile, shaking her head yes. "Ms. Blye at work and Mrs. Deeks everywhere else. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay!" He gets up off the floor, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room. "Now future Mrs. Deeks, I believe we have plans for the rest of the day."

She giggles and gives him a searing kiss. "I believe you're right."

—-

 _A/N: The quote is one Phoebe says in the episode The One with the Red Sweater on Friends._


	12. Chapter 12: Promises

_Just alone with my thoughts. Post 9x13_

—-

"Kens. Kensi."

Kensi is drawn from her thoughts when she hears his voice. "What? Sorry." She turns and looks at him and when her mismatched brown eyes meet his baby blues her walls come down. The tears in her eyes that have threatened to spill all day finally come down.

"Hey…hey baby, what's wrong?" He lifts up the arm rest between their seats and wraps his arm around her; bringing her into his shoulder for a hug.

"What if we don't find her Deeks? I mean this is right around this same time we lost Granger last year. I don't know if I can go through that again" She draws herself closer nuzzling his neck; wanting as much contact with him as possible.

He can feel her tears falling onto his shirt. He hates that this keeps happening to them most of all he hates that it keeps happening to her. She doesn't deserve this; people she cares about most leaving her. "We'll get her back. I promise."

She pulls back from him to looks him in the eyes. "How…how can you promise that? We don't know where she is; what kind of situations she's in and we don't even know if she's still…."

She trails off not being able to get the rest of her words out but he knows what she was going to say. So he takes her face between both of his hands, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across her cheeks and with such sincerity in his heart, voice and eyes he says, "Kensi Marie Blye, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to bring her back and I will do whatever I have to so that you don't lose another person you love."

Tears start falling down her face once more as she leans forward and gives him a kiss filled with love, trust, honesty and compassion. They pull away from each other remembering where they are and she speaks. "I love you so much, Martin Deeks. What did I do to deserve you?"

He smiles at her, wiping the tears away from her beautiful eyes. "I love you too, wifey."

She gives him that smirk that he loves so much. "Wifey, huh?"

"Yep." he says popping the p at the end.

"Unless I was in another coma, I don't recall us getting married."

He starts laughing. "Relax. I'm just practicing…wifey." He turns serious. "But I do think when we get Hetty back and get back home we should finally set a date for our wedding."

She perks up and give him a million watt smile. "Finally. I was thinking sometime in April or May. What do you think?"

He looks at her with all the love in his eyes. "I think…the sooner the better." and he goes in for another kiss. He pulls back and places his forehead on hers. "I don't know if you know this but, girl, I really want to marry you."

She smiles. "I know. I really want to marry you too, hubby." and brings her lips to his once more.

"I don't recall us getting married." He says smiling, throwing back at her what she told him just a few minutes ago.

She bats her eyelashes at him. Making him smiles. "Just practicing, hubby."

"Alright, I think it's time to get some sleep before we have to become ninjas again. I think we'll land in about 5 hours." He say as he starts to pull the arm rest back down between them but she stops him.

"No." She says as she puts his arm around herself and cuddles into his side. "I sleep better like this. It's my favorite place."

He smiles and kisses the top of her head breathing in her scent. "Sunshine and Gunpowder. It's my favorite place too, baby. Mine too."

He's quiet for a few minutes and he remembers something that's been on his mind all day today. "Kens." he whispers, just incase she's already fallen asleep.

"Yeah, baby."

"I promise you I will never willingly leave you….ever. And whatever happens over here, you and me, we'll get through it together like we always do."

"Me too, baby. You and me." She kisses his chest and snuggles in closer to him.

He kisses her head and they both let sleep pull them under.

They may not have a lot but, one thing is for sure and that is that they will always have each other.


	13. Chapter 13: Ineffable

_A sequel of sorts._

—

She's eating her snack at the kitchen island enjoying her bowl of fruit when a content feeling that she's had for a while now suddenly grows more and more. Thinking about how far she has come and how her life has become more than she could ever dream of. She's broken out of her thoughts when she hears her phone start to ring.

Smiling when a picture of her and Deeks at the beach pop up on the screen, seeing _Hubby_ written above it, makes her smile get even bigger.

"Hi, handsome." She answers.

"Hi, wifey."

"Where are you? When I woke up from my nap you were gone."

"I have a surprise for you. Come out onto the balcony."

"Okay." She hangs up the phone and walks outside to the balcony of their beachfront bungalow, looking down towards the beach she sees him. There on the beach is her husband on a white horse, shirtless, smiling and waving for her to come down. Not being able to wipe off the grin plastered to her face she walks to the end of the balcony and descends the stairs leading to the beach.

"What are you doing?" She says as she reaches the sand, walking up to him.

"I figured that since I didn't get to propose this way I could at least do it now. Don't want you to miss out on a good show."

She laughs. "I really love you. You know that?"

He smiles. "I know. I have the ring on my finger to prove it." He pauses and locks eyes with his wife of six day and takes in her beauty. "Come on, baby, we got places to be."

She walks towards the horse that's right next to his and climbs on. When she get's on she leans towards her husband and he meets her half way for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes their lack of oxygen and distance force them to pull away from one another. "I love where your head is at and we can get to that later but right now we have to do something so that it can get crossed off a certain someone's bucket list." He tells her, giving her a wink.

—

They're half way down the beach riding their horses side by side sharing glances more often than not. The sun is setting and his view is perfect he can believe how lucky he is, getting to spend this beautiful evening, riding horseback along the beach in Bali with the love of his life that just so happens to be his wife now. It can't get much better than this. "Look at this view."

"I know, it's amazing."

"Amazingly beautiful." He says in a soft loving tone, keeping his eyes solely on her.

She turns to meet his eyes and realizes that he's been looking at her the whole time and a blush creeps up on her cheeks.

"Did I just see you blush Mrs. Deeks?"

She playfully kicks his leg with hers. "Well keep saying things like that and you'll keep seeing it, hubby."

"Can't wait." He says giving her that smirk she loves so much.

—

They're about to reach their final destination and she sees what's waiting for them at the end of their ride. There, a few feet away in the sand is a trail of rose petals leading to a blanket with pillows and tea light candles surrounding it.

"Marty." She feels her heart grow with more love than she could ever imagine. Not just because of what he set up but because she truly is the luckiest woman alive. She gets to spend the rest of her life with this amazing, caring, thoughtful, and loving man that treats her the way every woman… no, every person should be treated.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it worked." She says leaning over to meet him with a kiss.

They ride to where the rose petals begin and where the horse trainer is waiting to take the horses back. Getting off of their respective horses, Deeks leads Kensi to the blanket and they sit down.

She smiles as he pops open the bottle of champagne and pours them each a glass. "Did you ever think we'd get here?"

"Well the flight was pretty long and it seemed like it dragged on and on but I knew we'd eventually get here." He says giving her a playful smile.

She chuckles and smiles at her goof of a husband. "No. You goof. Being so completely in love with each other and getting married; being on our honeymoon in Bali watching the sunset on the beach." She says as they both put their glasses down and snuggle into the mountain of pillows.

"Being in love and getting married? Definitely. Being in Bali on our honeymoon? Not really."

She sits up and he follows. She looks him in the eyes and gives him a look of wonder, trying to understand.

"As cheesy as it sounds, you're my destiny Kensi. It was inevitable that we would end up together. We were meant to be. You can't tell me that something this wonderful and amazing and powerful." He says pointing between them. "This love we share…you can't tell me this wasn't meant to be from the moment we met." He connects his lips to her, pulling back a few minutes later, he rest his forehead on hers.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "You felt it to, huh? I thought it was just me. When I realized I was in love with you it just felt right. Like all the other relationships and heartbreaks were just preparing me for this." She pauses for a moment continuing to look into his eyes. "This love that we have is so ineffable and I feel bad for the people that go their whole lives never getting to experience something so.…well ineffable."

They both laugh and bring their lips together for a brief kiss before she pulls back again. "I love you to the end of time and back."

He wipes the tears from her eyes. "The end and back."

Their lips meet once more and it deepens. Now in a full on make out session they eventually have to part for air. They look into one another's eyes and can see the want and desire reflected. "Marty, I think we need to leave right now."

He gives her one more kiss and pulls her up as they walk hurriedly hand in hand back to their bungalow. Once they reach the balcony, Deeks picks her up bridal style making her giggle. He just looks at her in awe. He can't believe he gets to spend the rest of his life with her. "There are no words to describe how much I love you." He says as he carries her to the bed and places her on it.

"Then show me." She say giving him that look of love and passion, pulling him towards her.

He gives her another long kiss. "You're the boss."

"And don't you forget it, hubby."

They communicate the way that they do best for the rest of the night and every night after that.


	14. Chapter 14: Really?

_A/N: Just a little something._

Kensi returns from their bedroom after changing her shirt. She had been on the receive end of a puking but as soon as she walks back into the living room her face lights up, seeing her husband making their daughter giggle by blowing raspberries on her tummy.

Making her way over to her two loves she sits down next to her husband. "Want a turn, mommy?" Deeks ask, lifting their little girl towards her mother.

She smiles and proceeds to blow raspberries all over her tummy, only stopping when she runs out of breath. "Hi, baby girl, you look like you're feeling a lot better.", she tells her daughter as she takes her into her arms.

Deeks leans back into the couch watching his Queen talk to his Princess and smiles. Kensi follows his move soon after and snuggles into her husband with their daughter in her arms.

She turns into him and gently kisses his neck. "I love you so much."

He places a kiss on top of her head and breathes in her scent. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Oh, I believe it is."

"How about we agree to disagree?"

"How about I tell you how sexy you look right now?" He says catching her off guard.

She turns her head up and looks at him. "I am anything but sexy right now. My hair is a mess, my socks don't match, I'm running on 4 hours of sleep and to top it all off I'm wearing the baggiest clothes ever."

He smiles and brings his lips to hers. "I'm telling you, baby. You look breathtakingly beautiful." He gives her another peck. "Sexy beyond belief. Sitting here wearing my shirt; holding our daughter and laughing with her. You're so amazing."

"Deeks….." She doesn't know what to say so she responds the only way that never fails. She leans up and gives him a long kiss filled with passion and love.

They're lost in their own little world when Kensi fills a pull on her hair. They break apart and smile down at their two year old laughing. "Looks like somebody else wants some kisses too."

They both smile and each kiss her on a cheek, smushing her face. Pulling back they see her eyes start to droop and Deeks takes her from his wife, giving her another kiss in the process. "Here, let me put her down and you sit here and relax."

She's tired but she knows he is too. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He gives her a loving smile.

"Thank you, baby."

Deeks has just put their daughter into her crib when he feels two arms wrap around his waist from behind. "She so beautiful."

"Just like her mom." He turns around in her arms and hugs her tight.

"I think she looks more like her daddy, with her beautiful blue eyes and her cute little nose."

"That may be but, her beautiful wavy brown hair and amazing smile is all you."

She pulls back from their embrace and grins at him. "Let's face it. We're extremely beautiful people with an extremely beautiful baby."

He gives her that smiles that's reserved just for her. "You know.…you're absolutely right."

She grabs his hand and they walk to their bedroom. They walk to their respective sides of the bed and get under the covers, embracing each other, locking eyes.

They lay there awhile and Deeks instantly notices when his wife suddenly zones out, "Kens, is everything okay, babe?"

Coming out of her thoughts she smiles and brings her lips to his. "Yeah, baby, I was just thinking about how lucky our little girl is to have the best daddy in the world and how this little peanut in my belly is going to be just as lucky."

It takes him a few seconds to process what she just said because he thinks she just said that she's having another baby. Suddenly a million watt smile graces his face and tears soon follow. "Really?"

She smiles, tears spilling from her own eyes. "Really. Are you happy?"

He pulls her closer to him, their bodies now fully touching, when he presses his lips to hers, giving her a kiss with such tenderness and love, she kindly responds. He pulls back when oxygen becomes a necessity, his million watt smile still intact. "Does that answer your question?"

She's still breathless from their kiss. "Ye…yeah. It does."

He moves to lay on his back and she follows by laying her head on his chest putting her arm over his waist.

They're just laying there, he's rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. "A baby."

She can hear the awe in his voice and kisses his chest. "A baby."

That's how they fall asleep, smiles on their faces, thinking how they woke up as a Deeks party of three and are going to bed as a Deeks party of four.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm not so sure

_A/N: Only 5 more weeks..._

"Those things you said yesterday…did you mean them?"

She wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him with softness in her eyes and the purest smile she's ever given anyone. "Yes, baby. I've been thinking about it for awhile but a lot more in the last month or so. I was scared and hesitant at first but life is too short and I'm ready to start the next chapter of our lives if you are."

"So you're ready for us to find less dangerous jobs and start a family?" His voice filled with happiness matching his smile.

She brings her lips to his, giving him a sweet, loving kiss and when she pulls back she rests her forehead on his. "Yes to the job thing but the whole starting a family thing…..I'm not so sure."

She sees the disappointment in his eyes and continues while pulling away from his embrace but not letting go of his hand. "Baby, I'm not so sure that we should worry about starting a family right now because we kinda already have." Smiling, she takes his hand and places it on her lower abdomen.

He's speechless as he brings his head up and locks eyes with his wife. His beautiful wife, who he thinks just told him that she's pregnant with their first child. Before he can stop it, tears start falling from his eyes. "Are you…are you for real right now? Like for real, for real?

She can't stop the watery laugh that erupts, tears falling down her face. "Yes, as real as the baby that's growing inside of me."

Before she knows it she's being picked up and spun around their bedroom. "Deeks, baby, put me down." She says laughing, running her fingers through his hair.

Smiling, he lets her slide down until her feet touch the floor and places his forehead on hers, locking eyes. "Kensi Marie Blye Deeks, do you realize what you just said? We're having a baby. A BABY Kens!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it."

He gets on his knees and raises her shirt placing kisses on her belly.

She giggles and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Hi, peanut, it's daddy here, you're mommy and I can't wait to meet you. You have the best mommy there ever was and I'm gonna protect and love you both with all that I'm am." He looks up and meets the beautiful, mismatched, teary eyes of the love of his life, his wife and now baby mama. "I love you so much."

She pulls him up, bringing him level with her. "I love you so much."

Suddenly his eyes glaze over.

"Deeks? What wrong?"

"We have so much to do. I mean we have to tell the moms, everybody at work, resign from our jobs, find new jobs. What am I going to do? What are you going to do? Where's the baby gonna sleep? Are we gonna convert the garage? Do you think we should get a bigger place? What about…."

She cuts him off with a kiss. "Babe…babe, relax. Breathe. Everything's going to be fine. We can have the moms over for dinner one night and tell them. We'll figure out a way to tell the guys that we're leaving and starting our family." She says with a smile. "As for finding new jobs….I could be a trainer and you could teach surfing, that way we could make our own schedules and be with the peanut as much as we can. I think the whole moving idea might be a good idea before I have the baby. We live in good neighborhood and all but if we're gonna have more than one of these," she says pointing to her stomach. "then I think it would be best if we go ahead and get a bigger place for room to grow, somewhere that's close to good schools."

"Wow. You've really thought all of this out, haven't you." He says giving her a look of surprise and awe.

She smiles sheepishly. "Well…..I started thinking about the job part a couple of weeks ago. I was getting ready to tell you that I was ready for us to start looking for new jobs and that when we finally figured that part out that we could start our family. It suddenly hit me that I hadn't had my period. So I looked at the calendar and it turns out that I was three weeks late, I called my doctor right away and made an appointment, she couldn't get me in until the next day. When I went yesterday the doctor confirmed it and I'm 7 weeks along. I was so antsy yesterday, I don't know how you didn't notice."

"So yesterday when you went to your cross-fit class..…you were so excited I just thought you had too much caffeine that morning." He smiles disbelievingly.

"No…there was no cross-fit class, that was a cover for my appointment and I haven't had any caffeine since I thought I might be…you know…pregnant."

He gives her a questioning look. "But I bought you coffee yesterday morning and you had two cups this morning."

"Well….ya see." She gives him a smile.

"You poured it out while I wasn't looking, didn't you." It was wasn't a question really. More of a statement.

"Yeah."

"Very sneaky, babe."

She smirks and places her forehead on his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he then pulls away from her but doesn't let go of her hands and starts skipping around in a circle like they're playing ring around the rosie. "We're having a baby. We're having a baby. Baby Deeks is in Kens' belly. We're having a baby. I'm gonna be a daddy. You're gonna be a mommy. We're having a baby."

Kensi can't help but laugh at her husband's antics. He's a goof, but he's her goof for forever. She gets to spend the rest of her life with him and love him and be loved by him.

He suddenly stops, making her stop as well, pulling her back into a hug. "I love you."

Snuggling in closer to him. _If that's even possible_. "And I love you, hubby."

"So, baby….how about we celebrate some more before grabbing dinner?" He pulls back a little, wiggling his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

She smiles seductively, standing on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his ear. "Oh, I know what you mean."

Picking her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and he walks to their bed. They celebrate the rest of the night the way they love to most, in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Surf's Up

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Did you see me?" Five year old Reese Deeks says running to her mother with her father trailing behind her.

"Yeah, baby girl. You did amazing!" She beams at her daughter. "Come give me a hug."

She sets her pink Channel Islands surfboard down and runs to hug her mother's neck.

Kensi kisses her cheek and releases her embrace, when her husband walks up.

"Hey! I helped, don't I get a kiss?" Deeks pouts.

She smirks and waves him over. "You did good too, babe." She stretches up and gives him a loving kiss and then turns her attention back to their daughter. "Reesey, why don't you grab your board and stand next to it so I can take a picture to show your grandmas?"

"Okay, mommy."

Meanwhile her husband comes up behind her and sits down, pulling her back to his chest.

"Ready?" She asks, holding up her phone.

"Ready."

Kensi snaps the picture and puts her phone down.

"Mommy…Daddy. Can I go play in the sand?"

They both nod. "Sure, baby. Just stay where we can see you and don't get to close to the water."

"Okay!" She says running towards her toys.

Deeks stares at their daughter playing in the sand. "She's gonna be a heart breaker." He looks down at Kensi's lap. "And so is he." He says, talking about their two year old son laying in his mother's lap, sleeping.

"I told you before that we had to face the fact that we are very attractive people with very attractive children." She smirks, turning around to look at him.

He laughs, leaning down and kissing her neck. "I love you, wifey."

She rests her head against his. "I love you more, hubby."

"Not possible."

"It is possible."

"Nope."

"Yep."

All of the sudden they hear their daughter screaming. It's not a scream of terror but of excitement. So they're not startled.

"Mommy! Daddy! Dolphins! Dolphins!." The little girl says running up to her parents, pointing towards the ocean.

"Yeah, baby. Aren't they beautiful?" Kensi tells her.

"Uh, huh. Daddy….can we go pet them?"

Deeks turns and looks at his wife, smiling.

"No, baby girl. I'm sorry, but by the time we get there they'll be gone."

"Aw, nuts!"

Her parents laugh.

"How about we go to the aquarium next weekend and you can pet some. Maybe just maybe you could even swim with some." Kensi looks at her husband for confirmation. They have a friend that runs the aquarium in Malibu that has told them to come and bring the kids, that they're always welcome.

Reese's eyes are gaping. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Is that something you would like?"

"Uh….yes mama."

"Okay then."

The little girl runs up to her parents and hugs both of their necks, which startles her little brother from his nap.

"Well look who's up." Deeks says turning his attention to his son.

"DONNIE!" She moves from her parents to her brother. "Donnie! Mommy and Daddy are taking us to the aquarium next weekend!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Aquarnium?"

Reese smiles in excitement. "Yeah. They have dolphins, fishes, sharks…."

"Sh-sharks. I….I no want to go." The little boy says holding tight to his mother.

Kensi hugs him. "No, baby boy." She says, kissing his head. "They'll be in a giant tank. You know like the fish tank at home."

"Yeah, buddy, they won't hurt you." Deeks reassures his son, but he still sees the worried look in his beautiful brown eyes. "Hey! Do you know what else they have?"

The little boy is intrigued, but doesn't let go of his mother. "What?"

"Turtles." He sees his little boy's eyes light up.

"TURTLES?" Donnie can't contain his excitement, but he also wants to make sure. "Like Crush and Squirt?"

"Exactly like Crush and Squirt."

The little boy jumps out of his mother's lap and joins his sister in the sand, jumping up and down. "AQUARNIUM. AQUARNIUM. AQUARNIUM."

Kensi leans back in her husband's embrace as he pulls her closer, hugging her. They start to laugh at their kids antics. While Reese is dancing yelling _dolphins,_ her brother is running circles around her yelling _turtles._

They both give a content sigh, when Deeks brings her out of her thoughts. "Did you ever dream we'd be here?"

"No…but my dad always said, _'God's plan for your life is better and greater than any dream you could ever have'._ " She turns and gives him a kiss.

"You're dad was a wise man." He laughs. "Get it? Cuz…Wise Men _."_

She smiles and turns around so that she's facing him, bringing her forehead to his. "I really love you. You know that?"

"I do." He smirks. "But I may need some convincing when we get home."

Suddenly the air becomes hotter around them. They share a look and that's all it takes.

"Kids! Time to head home." Kensi tells them as she starts putting all of their towels and toy in the beach bag.

Deeks runs over to their surf boards, gathering them up and putting them in the bed of the truck.

"Boards are all packed up." He runs back to his family, telling his wife and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She smiles. "Everything's packed up here. Let's go!"

They each take a kid and buckle them into their car seats. Then then they both hop into the truck and take off towards home.

As soon as they pull out on to the highway Deeks puts his hand out palm up on the center console. Kensi is about to lock their hand when she has a better idea. She takes her fingers and runs them up and down his hand seductively.

The tingling sensation in his hand gets more persistent. They're stopped at a red light two blocks from their house when Deeks turns his attention to his wife who's already staring at him. "You take Reese. I'll take Donnie. We'll clean them up and then…"

Kensi is biting her lip, leaving him speechless. "And then. What?"

His licks his lips. "Uhh…"

"Green light, baby." She smiles.

He gives her a questioning look.

"The light turned green."

"Right." He says as he floors it.

They make it home and put the kids down for their naps in record time.

Meeting in the hallway outside their room, Deeks grabs his wife's hand and pulls her into their room, shutting and locking the door in the process. They make their way to the bed and work up their own need for a nap.


	17. Chapter 17: Never leave again

Densi - pre move in, inspired (kind of) by What if I Stay by Chris Young.

Prompt from wanna-be-bold on tumblr

* * *

"Awe….but do you have to?" Deeks pouts, pulling Kensi in closer to him on the couch.

She snuggles in closer, kissing his neck. "Babe, I've been here for a week and I don't have any clothes. Plus my apartment probably smells all musty, so I need to go open some windows and air it out."

Again he protest. As she starts to move to get up he doesn't let go.

She's now struggling to get up and when she finally breaks free of his hold he's quick to react and grabs her arm, pulling her into his lap, making her giggle.

"You gotta have quicker reflexes than that when you're dating the jungle cat." Deeks says giving her his famous smirk.

"Deeks." She says laughing, pecking him on the lips. "I gotta go, I'll come back tomorrow."

He releases his hold on her and she gets up, but before she can tell him bye he's on his knees, hugging her. "Please don't leave me. I love you. You can just wear some of my clothes and I'm sure we can find something of yours around here for you to wear. I mean you practically live here anyway."

She smiling at her dramatic boyfriend's antics, but quickly sobers. Looking around the house she realizes that he's right. She does practically live here. Her shoes are laying right next to his, her movies are mixed with his, and she's pretty sure if she were to go check in the bathroom right now the sink will have more of her products on it than his. Weaving her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back just enough, she looks down into his eyes. "What if I Stay?"

He gives her his million watt smile and jumps up, pecking her on the lips. "Yippie! Okay, lets go find you some clothes, missy."

He's trying to pull her with him to go look for her something to wear but she doesn't move. Turning around he's met with the beautiful smile that belongs to the woman of his dreams. "Come on, baby." He tries pulling her again but she doesn't budge.

She just smiles.

"Kens, what's up?"

"I mean….what if I stay? Like, never leave again."

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest, baby. You lost me."

She smiles. "I mean….what if I move in?"

"Move in….in here with me?" He says with a nervous, shaky voice, hoping that she's asking what he hopes she's asking.

"Never-never mind." She slouches, hearing the way he said it makes her think that he's not ready for this, that maybe it's too soon for him.

He can see the disappointment in her eyes and how the nervous questioning could have been misinterpreted.

Quickly he pulls the arm that he still has a hold of and pulls her into his chest, giving her the biggest hug and then kisses the top of her head.

She pulls back to look him in the eyes, giving him a questioning look.

"Kens." He smiles and moves a strand of her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek. "Baby, I bought this place for us."

She's shocked. "You-you did?"

He leans down, bringing his lips to hers. "Of course I did. Why do you think I asked you to go looking with me?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I…I don't know. I didn't really think about it until now."

"Kensi, this is our house. It has been since the day I signed the papers. I was just waiting for you to realize that." He smiles.

Tears are now streaming down her face. "You really bought this house for us?"

He smiles and nods his head while wiping the tears from her face. "This house is not home without you, Fern."

She brings her forehead to his and their eyes lock. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for. It needed to be your idea."

This man. Her man. What did she ever do to deserve him.

Brining her lips to his, she gives him a kiss full of passion and love. "I love you so much. Thank you." She continues, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being patient with me." She places a kiss on his other cheek. "Thank you for not pushing me." She smiles and places a kiss on his nose. "Thank you for the house." She then places another long and passionate kiss on his lips. "And thank you for being the best, most caring and loving boyfriend I could ever ask for."

He pulls her into a hug. "I love you so much, baby. You're my future and this house is our future."


	18. Chapter 18: Lay Me Down

A/N: Waiting for this wedding is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

She's unloading the dishwasher when a soft melody starts to play.

Yes I do, I believe  
That one day I will be, where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you  
Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?  
No words can explain, the way I'm missing you  
Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story

Two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She leans back, bringing her back to his strong chest as he starts swaying them back and forth.

You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

"Mmmm." She moans as he leans down placing sweet kisses on her shoulder. Turning around she looks him in the eyes. "I love you."

He brings his forehead to hers. "I love you, Sunshine." Swaying them once again.

I'm reaching out to you  
Can you here my call  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

Deeks starts singing, not breaking eye contact with his beautiful Kensi.

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

The tears glistening in her eyes reflect his.

Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

Deeks pulls back, working his hands up her arms across her shoulders, cupping her face. Their eyes locked the entire time. "I am going to take care you for forever, Kensi Marie Blye. I promise you with everything that I am."

The tears that were in her eyes are now falling. They're not from sadness, no. They're from complete and utter contentment, because she with out a doubt knows he means the words he says. He has always taken care of her and always will. "I know you will, baby. I know you will." She reaches up and kisses him. One kiss turns into two, two to three, when they get lost in their own world.

They pull back when air becomes necessary. Smiling she says, "I think we may have just crossed another thing off the wedding to-do list."

He cocks an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Our first dance song." She pecks him on the lips once more.

Smiling, he backs away from her, getting the remote to the stereo system and pressing a few buttons.

She laughs as he walks back to her, bowing, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

"It would be an honor, my love." Batting her eyelashes, she takes his hand. "One more month, Babe." She says as she lays her head on his chest while they dance.

He presses soft kisses to the top of her head. "Can't wait."


	19. Chapter 19: How does it feel?

Her eyes glisten with tears as they lock with beautiful hazel ones.

Her trance is broken when someone comes through the door, then she sees him, that's when the tears begin to fall.

He smiles and walk over to her, standing behind her, looking down at the little creature in her arms. "How does it feel, Grandma?"

Kensi takes her eyes off of her husband of 28 years and looks back at their granddaughter. "Pretty damn good, Grandpa."

Reese sees her parents holding her daughter and smiles.

Deeks finally tares away his eyes to look at his beautiful daughter. The spitting image of her mother. "So what's this little beauty's name?"

Just then Reese's husband Matt and her little brother Donnie walk into the room.

"Did you tell them yet?" Matt asks his wife.

"No, I was just about to."

"Tell us what." Deeks questions.

"Mom. Dad. Donnie. Meet McKensi Grace Taylor."

They all look at the matriarch. Deeks and Donnie, each with a knowing smile. But Kensi, Kensi is still trying to process what was just said.

"Real-really?"

"Yeah, really. We wanted to give her a strong name. A name to us that means beauty, grace, fierceness, love, loyalty and so many other wonderful things. We wanted to name her after the greatest woman either of us have ever known. But we didn't want it to get too confusing so we came up with McKensi."

Kensi gently hands her husband their granddaughter and makes her way over to her beautiful Reese, giving her a big hug. "We love you, Mom. You're the heart and soul of this family and we're the luckiest people in the world to have you."

Giving her an even tighter hug and kissing her on the head. "No, I'm the lucky one. I love you so much."

Deeks walks over to join them, handing over the baby to her father and shaking his hand.

Kensi walks over to Deeks' side and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and leans down to press a kiss on her head as she lays it on his chest.

"We did good, didn't we." She says while they look at their growing family. Their son holding his niece and their daughter smiling and sharing kisses with her husband.

"We did great, baby." He says, pulling her in as close as he can.

She starts laughing and reaches up to whisper in his ear. "You know what this means, right?"

He shakes his head.

"When she gets older we can feed her all the sugar we want and send her back to Reese."

He turns to look at her, their faces just a breath apart. "Oh, boy, is this gonna be fun." He says, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you."

She smiles and pecks him on the lips once more. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20: We weren't doing anything

She's sitting on her desk as he presses up against her, deepening their kiss.

Suddenly foot steps can be heard coming towards them. They break away from the kiss and laugh. "Crap. Nell's coming."

Straightening out their clothes, Kensi takes a seat in her chair and pretends to be looking at some annual reports. Deeks looks over her shoulder, pretending to be studying them just as much.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

The door opens and in walks their very pregnant friend. "Oh, good, you're both here."

"What can we do you for, Nellasauras?" Deeks ask, trying to act nonchalant.

Nell makes her way over to a chair in front of Kensi's desk and plops down, placing her hand over her swollen belly. "Well I wanted to let you guys know that I fixed the glitch in the website, so orders can be placed again and I added our new merchandise as well."

That's right after many years of being federal agents Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric decided that they didn't want that life anymore and opened up a surf shop together. Kensi and Nell run the store/website, while Deeks and Eric give surf lessons.

"Great. Thanks, Nell." Kensi smiles at her best friend. "How's my goddaughter treating you?"

"Well other than her using my bladder as a punching bag, great."

Deeks smirks. "We could always put you in a diaper like we did with Kensi."

Kensi turns to her husband and punches him in the thigh. "That was one time and it was special circumstances."

"How is standing in line for New Kids On The Block tickets while you're six months pregnant important enough to make you wear a diaper?"

"Shut up, Deeks."

"Yes, dear."

Not even fazed by their banter anymore, Nell slowly gets up and makes her way to the door. "Believe me, I've considered it."

"Bye. See you Monday." Kensi tells her.

Just as she's almost out the door, she turns back around. "Oh, and Deeks, you have a little lipstick right here." She says as she points to her lips.

"We weren't doing anything." Kensi blushes knowing they've been caught.

Nell laughs and starts walking down the hall. "Sure you weren't."

"Don't act like we didn't catch you and Beale going at it yesterday in your office." He yells at the retreating redhead.

Deeks turns to his giggling wife. "What are you laughing at?"

"This place is like a high school with a bunch of horny teenagers walking around."

Deeks leans down, breathing in her ear, feign innocence. "What ever do you mean?" He says while peppering kisses to the sweet spot on her neck.

"Mmm." Kensi moans, but before she can get too in raptured by his kisses she remembers where they are and how they almost got caught earlier. Well technically they did get caught but whatever. "Baby, I really love where this is heading, I really do, but I think we need to take this home before we get 'caught,'" she says using air quotes, "again."

He lets out a frustrated breath. Just when things were getting good. He thinks to himself. But he knows she's right. "Alright, lets go get the rugrats and then later," he grabs her hand and pulls her up to him, placing a kiss on her nose and then her lips, "we can finish what we started."

She grabs her phone and bag, he does the same and then they make their way out, locking up their shared office.

They end their work day the same way they have for the past five years now, walking hand in hand to their truck and going to pick up their kids from school.

Yeah, life is great for the Deeks family.


	21. Chapter 21: Our turn

_My mind is all over the place, thinking about the wedding. Going by what ECO said in an interview this is one of the many scenarios that came to mind. (Season Finale)_

 _—_ _-_

What just happened? Did that really just happen? She almost died. He almost died. Hell the whole team almost died. And for what? Sure they saved Mosley's son from his crime lord father, but they almost didn't make it out. How many more times are they gonna put other people's happiness before their own? How many more days are they going to let go by before one of them actually does get seriously injured again or worse, killed?

"I think we should get married." She says, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Deeks turns to his fiancée. "Uh…I thought we were getting married?"

Kensi looks away from where the the paramedics are putting Mosley's son into the Evac helicopter and looks at him, seriousness in her eyes. "I mean, when we get home. When we get off the plane, lets go straight to the court house." She grabs his hands and intertwines their fingers. "Forget the flower arrangements. Forget the length of the table clothes. And for get the venue. All I need is you." She kisses him, then pulls back, placing her forehead on his. "All I need is you."

He's quite shocked at her declaration really. "Are you sure? I mean, I know the planning was stressing you out but you seemed like you really wanted the whole hoopla and you already found the perfect dress."

"We almost died today. We almost died and I wasn't your wife. We almost died and you weren't my husband. This may sound morbid but when I die, I want to die as your wife." She say, chuckling.

Deeks places a kiss on her nose. "I want to die as your husband."

Wow this is a dark conversation. They both think to themselves.

Then what usually happens in her head happens. She begins to question herself. "But what if Mosley splits us up for good once we get married?"

He knows she has doubts about them being able to stay partners, because he does too. "Baby, listen to me. No matter what, it's you and me. I'm tired of us putting the job before our happiness. I think it's our turn to choose us; to put our happiness first for once."

She nods her head, understanding what he's saying. "But I love being your partner. I want you to be the one to have my back and I have yours, because I trust you like I've never trusted anyone in my life and without that…without you by my side I don't think I could do my job."

"I know. I know. I feel the same way." He looks in her beautiful mismatched eyes and then kisses her. "But I don't think she'll split us up. Not if Callen or Hetty has anything to say about it."

She knows he's right. Callen and Hetty know how their team works and how well the partners work together. "But the day they split us up is the day I resign. Although, I think we both know we're not going to be doing this job for much longer."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? And what will we be doing instead?"

She pulls him in for a hug, laying her head on his chest. "Mmmm. We'll be running our surf shop on a beach in Bali, raising some ninja assassin surfers."

"I can see it now. You in a bikini looking all hot and sexy, all the local boys signing up for surf lessons thinking you're giving the lessons; that's when I show up and they get bamboozled." He smiles and can feel her shake with laughter against his chest. "And these ninja assassin surfers….how many do you see?"

She doesn't respond for a minute. "Two. Boy and girl.'

"Ah. So, Kensi Jr. and Marty Jr.?"

"Hahaha. No."

He smiles then sobers. "So we're really doing this? We're really going to get married as soon as we get back?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"If I want? Kens, I've wanted this for so long now." He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me too."

They pull apart and make their way to the SUV to wait for the others so they can head back to the airport.

—-

At the airport, while Kensi is in the restroom Deeks uses the opportunity and starts planning the surprise of a life time for his bride-to-be.

He text the only four women that he knows can pull his plan off in just a few short hours. They all respond quickly and excitedly. So now that Nell, Julia, Roberta and Hetty have their task he has a few more thing that need to be put in to place.

"So, guys, Kensi and I decided to get married when we get back. She thinks we're going to go to the court house, but I know how much she really wants an actual wedding and she deserves that so much and I'm gonna give it to her. Our moms, Nell and Hetty said they can make it happen. Once we land we're gonna need to stall for like an hour, they should have everything ready by then…" He catches a glimpse of Kensi coming back. "She's coming back. Remember this is a surprise."

"We got you covered man. " Sam tells him, patting his back. Callen shakes his head in agreement.

Kensi smiles when she sees the exchange between the boys. "What's going on over here?"

"Just seeing if there's any update from Mosley yet." Deeks says.

She sits down next to Deeks, placing her hand on his thigh and squeezing it. "And?"

"Nothing, I'm sure she's just glad that she finally has her son back. She's probably focusing on that right now."

"Yeah, I can't even imagine. We are never letting our kids out of our site." She says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You got that right." Deeks agrees.

Sam just laughs. "You guys have no idea. That's way easier said than done. Believe me."

Deeks turns to him. "Yeah, we know it's just wishful thinking. Besides I think we learned from the best. We'll just chip them. Like you did with Kam."

"Hey, I didn't chip her. I just put a tracker in her phone."

"Potato, Patato."

They just landed at the airstrip and while Kensi gets her bag Deeks shoots off a quick text to see how the plans are coming along.

 _Just landed. How are things coming along? - Deeks_

 _Great! Julia has Kensi's dress, then she and Roberta went to your house, got the rings and Monty. Now they're on their way to get the cake. Hetty being Hetty got suits for you, Sam, Callen and Eric and got my dress. I just got the permit for your spot on the beach and made reservations for dinner at Malibu Farm. - Nell_

 _Wow! That's amazing. Thank you so much. - Deeks_

 _No thanks needed. We need some happiness around here for a change. You and Kens deserve this! - Nell_

 _I'm glad someone besides us sees that. :) - Deeks_

 _Okay, give us one more hour and everything should be set. - Nell_

 _See you in a bit. - Deeks_

 _See ya. - Nell_

As Deeks slips his phone back into his pocket Kensi returns with her bag in hand. "Ready, babe?"

Stepping closer to her, he whispers in her ear. "Lets go get hitched."

When they get out onto the tarmac they meet up with Sam and Callen. "You guys ready?"

They both nod their heads.

Kensi grabs Deeks' hand as they walk to the car and gives him a knowing smile. "You ready?"

"Most definitely." He says, squeezing her hand.

—

An hour later they finally make it to the mission so they can pick up their car and then head to the court house. Or so she thinks. Deeks leads Kensi in, Sam and Callen walk in behind them. As soon as they walk into the bullpen Kensi stops.

There, standing in front of her is Nell in her Maid of Honor dress, Eric in his tux and Hetty in a black pant suit.

Kensi turns to her fiancé. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is, we're getting married." He grabs her hand and pulls her close, cupping her jaw. "It may not be as big as we planned but the few people that we love and that love us will be there. Most importantly, we will be there." He pecks her lips.

Sam interrupts them. "Hey! None of that until you're married."

"Fine! Have it your way." Deeks says dramatically.

"Alright, lovebirds, say goodbye." Nell says as she starts walking towards them.

They lock eyes and share a soulful smile. "Bye, groom."

He squeezes her hand. "Bye, bride."

"Alright, chop, chop. We've things to do, places to go." Hetty yells, getting everyone back on track.

—

They arrive to the beach separately. Deeks and the guys get there first and are greeted by the moms, Monty, Talia and Hidoko. A few minutes later Kensi, Nell and Hetty arrive. Everyone takes their places. Hetty, the officiant, stands next to Deeks. The best man, Sam, stands next to Deeks. Eric grabs his phone and starts to play the music. Nell walks down first and takes her spot.

The music changes and then he sees her. "Breathtaking" is all he can say.

They look at each other the entire time, tears in both of their eyes. When she and Callen finally reach him she can't grab his hand quick enough.

"Hi." She says, smiling her brightest smile he thinks he's ever seen.

"Hi." He says, as a stray tear falls down his face, before he can wipe it away she does it for him.

They're broken out of their trance when Hetty begins to speak. "Friends. Family. We are here today to join Marty and Kensi in Holy Matrimony. And may I say, it's about damn time."

Everyone erupts with laughter. Kensi and Deeks, smile, look at each other and shrug. She's right.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows. That being said, Marty."

Deeks, smiles and just gets lost in the beautiful mismatched eyes of his bride, placing the ring on her finger. "Kensi Marie Blye, you're it for me. You are the best person I know. Your heart. Your kindness. Your integrity. Your strength. And that smile. That Kensi Blye smile. That smile is my home. To have your love is the greatest possession I own. I promise to love you the way you deserved to be loved. I promise to take care of you, to cherish you the way that you deserved to be cherished. You brought the light back into my life, Sunshine." He winks at her, she laughs at him using one of the many nicknames that he's given her over the years. "You make me want to be the best man I can possibly be, because you, my beautiful Kensi, deserve nothing but the best. I promise to love you until the end of time and back. Kens, I promise to be yours forever." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

Tears are falling from her eyes. She doesn't know if she'll be able to get through this without balling her eyes out. She's already a blubbery mess.

"Kensi." Hetty gives her the go ahead.

He wipes the tears from her eyes and gives her hands a reassuring squeeze. And that's all she needs.

She places the ring on his finger. "Martin Deeks, you are my world. Before I met you I was just a shell of a woman. I was too serious for my own good. I didn't let people in and then you came along, with your blue eyes and glorious hair." She smiles, and pokes him in the chest. "You are the greatest person I know and the love of my life. When things in our life got shaken up so many times you were there to reassure me that no matter what we go through, no matter what obstacles we may face, we are stronger together. You are my rock. My safe haven. You are my heart and soul. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. The love that you show me everyday is something that can't be explained. The way you make me feel is nothing short of extraordinary. I promise to love you just as fiercely. I promise to always stand by your side. I promise to encourage your dreams and live all my days being "bold" with you. You deserve the world, my love. I promise to love you until the end of time and back. Marty, I promise to be yours forever." She smiles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Deeks tries to lean and kiss her, how can he not, but Hetty stops him. "Hold it."

"Aw." He pouts and everyone laughs.

Hetty waits a few seconds and smiles. "Now. Mr. Deeks, you may kiss your bride."

He grabs her face and pulls her in to the most passionate kiss either of them can remember sharing.

It's a good minute and they're still in raptured in their kiss. Everything and everyone else melts away.

"Ahem." Hetty breaks their trance.

The pull apart so they can breath but don't let got of their embrace, realizing that they got a bit carried away, a blush rises to both of their cheeks.

"I present you Marty and Kensi Deeks!"

Everyone cheers. Both moms have tears in their eyes.

The newlyweds make their way to a private alcove before they have to meet back with the others.

Once they're out of sight he brings her back into a loving, passionate kiss. When air becomes necessary they pull back but don't let go of each other's embrace.

Kensi places her forehead on her husband's. "We did it, hubby."

He pecks her lips. "We sure did, wifey."

"I love you."

"I love you." He brings her back into a kiss.

"SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON!" Callen yells from where the couple was standing earlier.

They break the kiss, laughing.

Grabbing her hand they start to walk back to where their guest are. Sometimes if you want it to be your turn you gotta make it your turn.

That's what they did.

—

 _A/N: If you're ever in Malibu I highly recommend going to Malibu Farm. It's amazing._


	22. Chapter 22: To the end and back

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!_

 _What I hope happens in_ _ **9x22**_ _(I think). Barrett in a tux = Densi wedding thoughts_

"Wow, Beale. Lookin' sharp." Deeks tells his best man, walking up and patting him on the back.

Eric has a smile on his face. "Thanks, man. Only for you and Kensi, would I wear pants with a smile on my face."

Deeks just chuckles. "Thanks. It means a lot to the both of us."

Sam joins them, wearing his dress blues.

Deeks lets out a long whistle. "Sam-dawg. This really means a lot to Kens and I. Thank you."

Sam walks up to Deeks, the guy he couldn't stand a couple of years ago, who now, somehow has become one of his closest friends; his brother and shakes his hand. "When Kensi asked me to walk her down the aisle there was no way I would pass that up. You guys are my family and I'm honored to be a part of your day." They share a smile. "Alright, you boys better get out there. I have a bride to go get."

Deeks eyes just sparkle at the mention of her. "Tell her I said, 'To the end of time and back.'."

Sam smiles and nods his head as Deeks and Eric head out to the alter.

Kensi walks out into the the sitting area, where Nell and the moms are waiting.

"Wow, Kens. You look absolutely beautiful." Nell, the maid of honor, can't help but stare at her best friend.

Roberta and Julia walk over towards her, tears in both of their eyes.

"Sweetheart, you look gorgeous." Her mother tells her, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She blushes. "Thanks."

Roberta grabs Kensi's hands and squeezes them. "Martin is going to have a heart attack when he sees you. I'm so happy he found you."

Kensi smiles. "Me too, Mrs. Deeks."

"Ah. Ah. What did we talk about earlier?"

"Me too, mom." Kensi's smile widens.

Roberta kiss her cheek. "That's better."

 _Knock Knock_

Nell walks to the door and cracks it open slightly, making sure it isn't Deeks trying to sneak a peek at his bride. "Oh, Sam. Hey."

He walks through the door as she opens it. "Hey, Nell."

"Hey, Sam."

Sam turns his attention away from the redhead and looks at Kensi. "Kensi, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. And thank you for walking me down the aisle." She says as he walks over to her, embracing her in hug.

"It's an honor." He looks her up and down, examining her in her dress. "Deeks is going to pass out when he sees you."

Kensi blushes and the other ladies smile.

"Alright, time go get you married." Sam says, taking Kensi's hand and looping it through his arm. "Oh, and Deeks wanted me to give you a message."

Kensi's eyes sparkle at the mention of his name.

"He told me to tell you, 'To the end of time and back.'."

She smiles yet again. She doesn't think it's been off her face the whole day. "Lets go get me married."

They walk out of the room and head to the foyer.

She's a vision in white. When his cerulean blues connect with her beautiful mismatched eyes, everything else melts away. As she walks towards him, their eyes stay locked and a flood of memories flash before them.

 _This is Tracy._

 _You'll get me back._

 _I wanna be bold with you._

 _You good?_

 _I am now._

 _I want to spend the rest of what I have with you._

 _I love you to the end of time and back._

 _You're mine. You're my world._

 _And this is Jason Wyler._

 _The place I went to in my head to stop the pain…was you. I just kept thinking about your smile, your laugh, everything._

 _It's a love story._

 _I believe that raccoons do mate for life._

 _You're smile is so perfect._

 _It doesn't matter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

 _You're everything for me._

Finally they're right in front of each other. Sam hugs her and then Deeks.

Deeks grabs Kensi's hands and squeezes them. They're eyes stay locked the entire time.

Deeks starts his vows first, rubbing his thumbs up and down her hands. "Kensi, Kens, Fern, Kensalious, Sunshine, my love, there are no words. There are no words that even describe the love that I have for you. I fall for you every single day." She smiles, which only makes him melt even more. "And when I think of your smile. That beautiful Kensi smile, I'm home. You are my home. If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me. You're the only one that I want to annoy for the rest of my life." She giggles and shakes her head because she knows good and well that he will get what he wants. "I want to make beautiful ninjas assassins with you, to have a family with you, to travel the world with you and to grow old and gray with you. I want everything with you. I love you with every fiber of my being, nothing and nobody, not even time, will change that."

 _Kensi_. She hears, understanding it's her turn.

"Martin Deeks, I live for you. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have met you. You accepted me for who I am, not who you wanted me to be." He pulls her hand to his lips and gives it a kiss. "I laugh harder with you. I feel more myself with you. I trust you with me - the real me. When something goes wrong, or right, or I hear a funny joke, or I see something bizarre, you're the first person I want to talk to about it. I promise to always use 'touché' improperly because I know how much it irritates you." She smiles flashing her pearly whites. He just shakes his and chuckles. "I promise to love you with every breath in my body, to the end of time and back."

Tears glistening in both of their eyes. He reaches up and wipes away the tears falling down her face and then she does the same to him. Both have million watt smiles on their faces. They can't seem to break eye contact, everything else, all the noise around them seems to drift away.

Then they hear. "Martin, you may now kiss your bride."

As soon as he hears those words he waste no time and pulls her full force into a loving and passionate kiss, their first kiss as husband and wife.

When air becomes necessary they pull apart but don't leave each other's embrace, placing his forehead on her. "I love you, wifey."

The smile that has been on her face all day still shining, "I love you, hubby."

 _I now present to you, Marty and Kensi Deeks._

They pull apart and lift they joined hands in the air.

Before they start walking down the aisle Kensi leans over to Deeks and whisper in his ear. "Baby, I'm pregnant."

He turns to her with a shocked expression on his face, then his lips slowly turn into a megawatt smile.

Best. Day. Ever.

 _A/N: I know the whole pregnant thing probably won't happen right now, I just threw that in there because I though it would be cool._

 _Found most of the vows online. Totally not me. :)_


	23. Chapter 23: You have a baby In a bar

The rain is pouring down and the streets have started to flood. Kensi looks out the window, there's not a person nor car in sight.

"Hey, babe. I think we oughta just close up early tonight. Nobody's out there and unless we want to be stuck here sleeping on that old couch in the office then I think we better go-ahead and go home."

Deeks comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder as he looks out the window. "Yeah, I think you're right."

She turns around in his embrace and smiles up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Maybe, when we get home we could light the fireplace," she runs her hands up and down his chest, "put on a little music," she places a line of kisses from his neck to his jaw, "take a bath."

"You-you have the best ideas." He says, trying to control himself.

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and steps away from her to go lock up the office.

"Uh, baby."

Deeks turns around to look at her, seeing her mouth gape open and her widened eyes.

"Wha…" He stops and looks at the floor beneath her where her attention has turned to. "Is that?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Her face full of panic.

He rushes over to her, grabbing her hands. "I guess this little one's not gonna be late like his dad. Is he?"

She gives him a soft smile but the panic is still written on her face. "No-no. I guess he isn't."

He can see the nervousness on her face, hell he's nervous himself, but today he has to be the strong one. The positive one. He cups her face with his hands and bring his lips to hers for a loving kiss, then pulls back, placing his forehead on hers and looks into her eyes. "Baby, everything is going to fine. You can do this. You're so strong and I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but you can do this. I love you so so much."

She nods her head against his and then places another kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

"Now let's go have this baby." He says as he pulls away from her embrace but not letting go of her hand.

Deeks guides them to the door and opens it and as soon as he does a gush of water comes in, forcing him to close it quickly.

He turns to his wife, giving a nervous chuckle. "Uh. So how do feel about giving birth in a bar?"

"I'm sorry. What now?" The panic is setting in once again, tears start flooding her eyes. "Can't you call 911 or something?"

He pulls her into a reassuring hug. "Sh. Sh. Baby, it's okay. It's okay." He pulls back and looks her in the eyes. "I'm guessing with the drought and then the sudden enormous amount of rain the whole city is flooded. If we can't get out then I'm guessing they can't get in."

"I can't do this." She pulls away from him, shaking her head. "I can't do this."

He walks up to her and cups her face with his hands, reassuring her like before. "Kens, look at me."

She looks up, tears in her eyes.

"Breathe, okay. Breathe."

She takes a deep breath but the tears keep falling.

"Sunshine, you got this. I mean just how Badass can Badass Blye get? Having a baby in a bar. That's the badass of the badassiest of all time." He gives her a smile.

She laughs, tears still pouring out but she knows she can do this. She can do this for her baby.

"I'm going to be right here with you." He places a kiss on her lips.

A look of determination comes across her face. "Okay. I can do this."

"There's my girl." He guides her to the office couch. "I'm gonna go get some towels and anything else that might help."

She lays back on the couch and closes her eyes as he goes searching for supplies.

"Great, I'm gonna have my baby in a bar." She chuckles.

A few minutes have gone by and when Deeks returns she opens her eyes.

He walks up to the couch and kneels so that he's face to face with her. He can see the sweat starting to pool on her face. "You okay?"

"I will be." She gives him a reassuring smile. Then a sudden pain hits her. "Okay. Ow."

"What? What is it, baby?"

"Contraction."

He grabs the wet towel and dabs her forehead. "How far apart are they?"

"2 minutes."

"2 minutes! Kens, why didn't you tell me."

She gives him a death glare. "Well, sweetie pie, I was just thinking about how I'm fixing to push something the size of a ham out of my vagina with no drugs. So, you could say I've been a little distracted."

"Right. Right. I guess now's the time to see if you're crowning." He says, as he unbuttons her pants and slides them and her panties off her legs.

He grabs a towel and places it under her as she opens her legs so he can see.

She looks at her husband. "Well?"

"Crowning. Definitely crowning." He says, looking at her. "Alright, baby. I'm gonna need you to push."

"Naw shit, Sherlock. Is that how this works?" She's in a lot of pain. Wow, is she in a lot of pain.

"Alright now push."

She give one strong push.

"There's his head. Come on. Push."

She gives another push.

"Alright, baby, one more push. Come on. You can do it."

She tired. She's so tired. "I can't, Marty. I can't do it."

"Hey, hey, yes you can. Baby, you can do this. Just give me one more big push."

She gives it her all. One last strong push. Then she hears the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

"You did it, baby. You did it." Deeks holds his son and cuts the umbilical cord then looks up at his amazing, strong and beautiful wife, smiling.

She looks over at her husband holding their son. "Is he okay?"

"See for yourself." He stands up, lays a towel over her bare legs and carries him over to her, placing their son in his mother's arms.

Deeks sits down next to Kensi and wraps is arm around her, placing a kiss to her temple.

"He's beautiful." She says with an awe in her voice.

"Just like his mom." He says staring at his son.

She turns to look at her husband, her wonderful, amazing husband. "I love you."

He turns to her and kisses her passionately. "I love you, beautiful."

They stay wrapped up together as she leans her head to rest on his shoulder and he rest his head on top of hers. Both staring down at their baby boy in awe.


	24. Chapter 24: Hashtag truth Hashtag yeah

_Post - 9x21. My brain won't shut off._

* * *

Kensi walks out of the bathroom, making her way to bed, getting under the covers and joining Deeks.

She lays on her side, facing him. "So we have a bar."

He smiles. "We have a bar."

"So why a bar? Why now?" She knows he already gave her the reason when they were there but she has a feeling that that wasn't the real reason.

"Because if we keep doing what we're doing eventually luck won't be on our side and I don't want our kids to grow up without out a mom or dad." He takes a pause, getting lost in her eyes.

Bringing his hand up to rest on her cheek, his thumb stroking back and forth. "I want to have babies with you and see them grow up. I want to grow old and gray with you."

"I do too. More than anything." She takes a deep breath, getting her thoughts together. "In the 4 hours that I've known that we own a bar," She gives him a playful smirk. "I've been thinking that after the wedding and the bar's done being renovated and we're settled in; we turn in our resignations and start the next chapter of our lives."

His eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "Really? You're finally ready?"

"Yeah, it's time. I've been putting it off for so long, thinking that there would be an ah-ha moment, but now that I think about it there's been so many ah-ha moments in the past few years, I guess I just chose to ignore them. I know that you're ready; that you've been ready for a long time now." She brings her hand up, using her fingers to sweep away the bangs from his eyes. "I'm ready to start our family, Deeks."

He smiles but quickly sobers. "I know how much you love your job, Kens. If you want to stay that's fine with me. I just know that I'm ready."

She grabs his hand, pulling it across her waist and resting it on her back as she scoots into his side so that he's hugging her. "I'm done, Deeks. A few years ago this job was everything to me and now, well now everything has changed." She says placing a kiss on his crook of his neck. "You and our future are my everything now."

He pulls her even closer, flesh against flesh, placing a kiss on her head. "I love you so much. You know that?"

Smiling into his chest. "I know. I have the ring and the bar to prove it."

They're silent for a few minutes just basking in the feeling of complete and utter contentment, when Kensi breaks the silence, giggling.

Deeks sits them up and pulls back, a smirk on his face, looking at the enigma that is his fiancée. "What are you giggling at, Blye?"

"No-nothing, I'm just thinking about the Edison." She beams.

He gives her a knowing smile. "Oooh, am I gonna wake up with bite marks on my neck?", wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughs. "No." Giving him a playful shove, making him land on his pillow. "I'm not your type, huh?"

He pulls her down to him, placing his lips on hers. "You're most definitely my type, Fern."

She breaks the kiss and snuggles into his side, resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sugarbear. Goodnight." He places a kiss on her head. _I wonder how she's gonna react when I tell her what I want to name the bar._ He thinks as he drifts off, joining her in dream land.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews, guys!_


	25. Chapter 25: I don't remember

_Since the wedding's Saturday._

* * *

He's rubbing his eyes, lazily following his fiancé into the living room. "Remind me again, why we're up at 3 a.m. on a Saturday?"

"You promised you'd watch it with me." She sits on the couch and turns on the tv as he joins her.

He puts his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "I don't remember you being this excited about Willam and Kate's wedding."

She cuddles further into him and drapes the throw that's was on the back of the couch over their legs."That's because I wasn't. I'm excited about this one because she's American. Like she's an American that's going to be the princess of another country. How cool is that!" She can't hide the giddiness in her voice.

"Very. But you're a princess, too, ya know." He leans in and presses a kiss to her temple. "You're my princess."

She turns into his shoulder, laughing at his cheesiness."That may be, babe, but it's going to be the wedding of the year. Over 2 billion people are going to watch it and….." She trails off.

He squeezes her arm. "And what, baby?"

Pulling back to look into his eyes with a shyness in hers. "I just love love, okay. It may not seem like it at times but it makes me happy to see two people fully commit their live to one another. Two people that love each other so much, celebrating that love in front of other people."

He smiles and places a kiss to her lips. "That's beautiful, baby. And yeah it's the wedding of the year, that is until our wedding." He grins, pulling her back into his side to hug her.

She can't help but laugh, again. "Ohhh my gosh, I forgot how cheesy you are when you're half asleep."

As they watch the broadcast and people start showing up it becomes their own little version of top model. "Jack and Rose could've both survived if that hat would've been on board." Deeks says making her giggle. "Fashionable hat? More like small life raft. I mean how do they even keep their heads up."

Kensi's struggling to breath, he's making her laugh so hard with his comments.

He smirks. "And don't even get me started with those morning coats."

She finally catches her breath. "Yeah, Aladdin could take flight on those tails."

Soon the music starts to play, signaling the brides arrival. "She's so beautiful. She actually looks like a princess." Kensi says with awe in her voice.

When he's sees Meghan walking down the aisle in her dress he can't but help but drift off, thinking about Kensi and seeing her in her dress. Her hair, down and wavy. She's wearing a vail that covers her face but he can clearly see her beautiful eyes and her beautiful double barrel smile. It's a moment he knows he's going to remember for the rest of his life.

"Deeks? Babe?" Kensi sees the far off look on his face, trying to get his attention.

He turns to his bride-to-be, a slight blush rising to his face. "Sorry, I drifted off there a bit."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She ask curiously.

He looks at her, adoration and love in his eyes. "I was just thinking about seeing you in your dress." He says, cupping her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

She leans forward and kisses him. "And?" She asks giving him a smirk.

"Absolutely breathtaking. Just like always." He leans in, placing his forehead on hers. "You, Kensi Marie Blye, take my breath away every single day."

She brings her lips to his once again. "I love you. You know that?"

He smiles, nodding his head. "I love you."

They're locked in a trance, speaking with only their eyes, but it's broken when the music stops and the Archbishop begins to speak.

Returning to their earlier position, she snuggles into his side, resting her head on his shoulder as he rest his head on hers. It isn't long after Meghan and Harry get into the carriage that they drift off to sleep, dreaming of their own special day.

* * *

 _A/N: The whole double barrel smile is something I saw in an interview Reese Witherspoon was giving, talking about meeting Kate._


	26. Chapter 26: Why won't he wake up?

_A/N: I think their fight was a good thing. They need to talk about it and boy, oh, boy were they talking about it. (Also with fights come beautiful make ups.)_

* * *

Kensi suddenly feels warmth. Opening her eyes, she lets out a wince of pain and her focus lands on Deeks. He's right in front of her or below her, unmoving. "Deeks?" Her head still foggy, but there's only one thing on her mind. "Deeks?"

Nothing

"Sam. Callen. You guys okay?"

Callen lets out a cough. "Yeah, I'm good. At least I think I am. Sam?"

"I think I reopened my wound. Lots of blood." He takes a deep breath. "What about you, Deeks?Deeks?"

She can't think straight. "Deeks? Deeks, wake up." There's a panic in her voice.

With no response, Sam brings his finger to Deeks' neck, checking for a pulse. "He's got a thready pulse but he's alive."

Callen knows he needs to get them out of here. "Kens, I'm going to try and climb up and out of the window. Do you think you can do the same?"

Her eyes firmly locked on her partner. "Ye-yeah, I think so."

Slowly, Kensi and Callen climb out of their windows, leaving a trapped Deeks and Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam is busy trying to wake Deeks up. "Deeks, man, you gotta get up. Kensi needs you. Come on, man."

They make their way to the windshield, clearing off the broken glass, getting Sam out first and then Deeks, whose body is unmoving. Kensi stays by his side, holding his hand firmly in her own while Callen checks him for injuries.

As he lifts his shirt, Callen lets out a gasp. There's a large, purple bruising around his abdomen. "Internal bleeding. We need to get him out of here and fast."

Kensi looks at his wound and tears begin for fall from her eyes, desperation in her voice. "He won't wake up, Callen. Why won't he wake up?"

Sam is propped up against a tree, tying a tourniquet around is leg. "He's in shock, Kens. His pulse it thready, but it's stronger than what your's was after the crash in Syria."

"We need to get out of here before those bastards who just tried to blow us up come looking for us." Callen starts to scramble, trying to think of a way out.

Suddenly they hear a loud roar. "Is that a car?" Sam turns in the direction of the sound.

"Yeah? Sounds like it." Callen stands up and walks towards the noise and then sees an all too familiar car, ride up on them. "I don't believe it."

"Is that Turk?" Kensi looks up but doesn't let go of Deeks' hand.

'Yep." Is all Callen says.

Pulling to a stop, Turk jumps out of the car and runs towards them. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Callen calls him over. "Can you give me a hand with, Deeks?"

They both make their way over to the partners. "Kens. Kensi."

She comes too. "Huh? What?"

"Kensi, I need you to help Sam to the car so me and Turk can get Deeks. Can you do that for me?"

She nods her head, squeezes Deeks' hand and lets go, then makes her way over to Sam.

Callen and Turk pick up Deeks and make their way over to the car, placing him in the bed of the vehicle where Kensi sits with Sam.

The sound of another vehicle starts towards them and from the direction its coming from it's probably the people that just tried to kill them.

They quickly jump in the car and speed off in the direction their rescuer just came from.

Using Turk's SAT phone, Callen makes a call to get an immediate Air Evac. and 20 minutes later they're in the air, medical personnel working on Deeks and Sam.

She has a death grip on his hand, taking a steadier breath knowing he's in good hands now. "We're going home, Deeks. We're going home."

* * *

"Baby, you gotta wake up for me, okay?" She brushes the hair from his face. "I can't do this without you." She grabs his hand and brings it to her lips, softly kissing it.

He's been out of surgery for a few hours now and the doctor said it would be awhile before he would wake up.

She looks at the bandage on his abdomen, thinking about how close they all came to death. He closer than her, Sam, and Callen. Then she thinks about how right he was about everything. How it could easily be one of them that doesn't make it next time. How if they stay doing this job that it will likely end bad for them. Looking at him now, she knows she doesn't want that. God she doesn't want that.

Suddenly the door opens breaking her train of thought.

"How is he?" Callen walks into the room, standing at the side of his bed.

"Doctor said we got him here just in time. His stomach was ruptured, so they went in and fixed that and they had to reset his hip." She starts sobbing, laying her head on Deeks' unmoving arm.

Callen walks over to her and rubs her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "He's gonna be okay."

She pulls her head back, wiping her eyes. "I know. I know. But I should've listened to him, Callen. He was right."

He's confused. "Right about what?"

She keeps her eyes trained on her fiancé. "He said that if we keep doing this that it won't end well. That one day it could be one of us." She turns to Callen and it starts flowing out of her. "The last two days we spent fighting. What if he hadn't made it? What if the love of my life 's last thought of me was that I chose the job over him?"

"Kens-" Callen stops, suddenly smiling, but his focus isn't on her, it's on something behind her. More like someone. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

She turns her head back to Deeks, tears flowing down her face as she softly whispers. "Hi."

"Hi." He says, letting out a lazy smile.

Callen sees their need to be alone and quickly excuses himself. "I'm gonna go and check on Sam. Glad you're okay, Deeks."

"Thanks, Callen." Deeks nods his head in appreciation.

"Kens…" Deeks tries to get out a sentence but before he can Kensi is up and pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

She pulls back, hovering over him. "I'm sorry." She presses her forehead to his. "I'm so sorry that I just walked away. I love you so much."

He leans in to kiss her. "I love you."

She sits back in the chair next to his bed, holding onto his hand. "I know that we need to talk about this and I mean really talk. Not in the middle of a case when our emotions are high and we're on edge, but when everything's calm and settled. Maybe during your recovery."

He squeezes her hand. "I think that sounds really good." He starts rubbing her hand back and forth with his thumb. "And, baby, I wasn't saying if you don't leave your job then I'm leaving you."

She focuses on their joined hands.

"Baby. Baby, look at me." He gets her attention.

She brings her head up, tear stained eyes looking into his.

"Baby, come here." He says, tugging on her arm.

She obliges and sits next to him on his bed.

Bringing both his hands up, he cups her face, tears glistening in his eyes. "I am never ever going to leave you. Do you hear me? And if I for one second made you think that I would then I'm so sorry."

She brings her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she can, mindful of his injuries.

When she starts to get up he doesn't let go of her hand. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." She smiles.

He scoots over, making room for her and pats the space next to him. "I meant stay here."

She looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You'll make it better." He says, pulling her arm.

She sits next to him, leaning her head on to his shoulder. "I really love you."

He smiles, leaning his head onto her's and intertwining their fingers. "I really love you."

There's a beat of silence before he thinks of something. "So, does this mean that there's a sexy little nurse costume in the near future?"

"You did it for me, so I guess I'll do it for you." She smiles, thinking about Deeks and him coming into their bedroom when she was recovering, wearing nothing but white short shorts, a surgical hat and a stethoscope around his neck, looking like a Chippendales dancer.

"Awesome. Totally and completely awesome." He says drifting off into dreamland with a smile.

 _Yeah, awesome._ She thinks to herself. Awesome because her love is alive, next to her, breathing. Awesome because no matter what, they'll figure it out. They always do.

* * *

 _A/N: Remember, guys, ECO said that there would eventually be a wedding but they had to go through some stuff first._


	27. Chapter 27: Please Don't

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it._

* * *

He just got released from the hospital and is finally home for the first time in two weeks.

She helps him through their front door, arm around his waist, careful of his injuries.

They slowly walk into the house. Deeks is sporting a cane in one of hand, his arm thrown over her shoulder.

Closing the door, she leads him to the couch, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Sit here while I go get your bath ready." Grabbing their bags, she makes her way to their bedroom to change into shorts and then to their bathroom to run his bath.

While he's waiting for her, he decides it couldn't hurt to try and walk. _He has a cane after all_. So he carefully gets up, putting all his weight on his good side. _Man that hurts like a bitch!_ He thinks to himself as he slowly but surely makes his way to their room, but before he can reach the hallway she's there to meet him.

"Baby, I told you to wait on the couch. You don't need to be walking by yourself." She says with a denounced sigh as she goes back to their previous position, placing her arm around his waist as he throws his arm around her shoulder.

He slowly takes a step and winces. "I was trying to help you out here, Kens. You've been waiting on me hand and foot for the past two weeks. I just feel like a burden sometimes."

They make it to the bed where he sits down and kicks off his flip flops as she starts removing his clothing. Keeping eye contact with each other the entire time, she slowly lifts his t-shirt over his head, then slowly removes his sweatpants and boxer briefs.

Bringing her hands to his face, rubbing her thumbs back and forth against his scruff that she loves so much. "Deeks, you are not a burden. I want to take care of you. Do you hear me? I love you so much. I just don't want you to over do it and push your recovery time back even further."

He smiles, eyes glistening. "I love you." Then a smile appears on his face.

"What?" She smiles as she grabs his hands, helping him up from the bed.

"So what…I took care of you and now you take care of me?" They slowly make their way to the bath tub.

Flashing her ring in front of his face."That's how this works, babe. In sickness and in health." She gets the roll of saran wrap and oh so gently wraps it around his stomach wound.

When she's finished he slowly lifts one leg to place into the tub while he holds onto her and then slowly pulls his other foot into the tub, she gets in the tub, standing in front of him as she helps him sit down into the water. Stepping out of the tub she gets the cup that's sitting on the sink and makes her way back over to him.

Bending down behind him, she fills the glass.

"What are you doing?" He's confused, thinking she was just going to give him a bath but it looks like she has something else in mind.

"I thought you'd like your hair washed." She hesitates, not really sure of herself.

"Mmmmm." He hums. "That sounds really nice." He tilts his head back as she pours the water over his head.

She gets his hair wet and goes to reach for the shampoo. "Is it okay if I use my shampoo that's full of chemicals? You're out of yours."

He sighs. "I suppose so. But if my hair falls out…"

"Relax, Rapunzel. Do you know how long I've spent looking for the best shampoo? Baby, this shampoo…let me tell ya." She comes around and kneels beside him, pulling at her ponytail, shaking her hair free. "I mean, look at this amazingness."

His mouth turns dry, somehow his mind turns to slow motion as she shakes her hair free, making it cascade down to frame her face. "Uhhhh." He tries to form words but all he can think about is running his fingers through her beautiful dark locks.

"Deeks? Babe?"

Reaching up, he does what he's been thinking about and gently runs his fingers through her hair. "Beautiful." He says, meeting her eyes.

She smiles and returns to his hair. Grabbing the shampoo, she gently massages it into his scalp, earning a few moans from him. Then she rinses out the shampoo and repeats the process with the conditioner, earning the same response. When she's done with his hair, she makes her way back to the side of the tub, reaching for the sponge.

Of course when she starts rubbing the soap filled sponge over his body the comments start to come. Each body part getting its own comment, every single one making her blush.

Finally after she washes all the soap off his body, she gets back in the tub and leans over, helping him stand and get out of the tub.

"If getting hurt means getting sponge baths like that from you, maybe I should get injured more often." He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

She cringes internally at his comment. _How can he joke like that? Does he not realize that he almost died? That I almost lost him. How we almost lost everything._

Making their way back into the bedroom, Deeks now wearing sweatpants. They make their way to the bed and he sits down.

"Let's change your bandage." She grabs his medication from her bag and make her way over to him. She pulls off the plastic wrap, removes the tape and bandage.

While she cleans his wound he notices the sadness that sets on her face. "Just think of the awesome story this scar will have." He tries joking but it falls flat.

Kensi gently rubs the wound with the medicine when the tears that were threatening to spill finally do. Once the tears start to fall she can't stop them, looking up into his eyes. "It's not funny, Deeks. I almost lost you."

Placing the bandage over the wound and taping it, she gets up and gets a lose fitting shirt from one of his drawers. As she makes her way back over to him the tears continue to fall.

She's helping him get into his shirt and he can't help the guilt that fills his body. _She would have never joked about her injuries that almost killed her and if she did I would probably be reacting the same way she is right now._ He goes out to reach for her after his t-shirt is finally all the way on but before he can she's already making her way back to the bathroom. "Kens."

No answer.

"Kens. Baby."

Nothing.

He sighs. "Alright, if you don't come back here I'm gonna get up and come to you. It might take a while but I'll get there."

Still nothing.

He looks around for his cane and finds it. _Across the room. Greaaaaaat._ But that doesn't stop him. He's pushing himself off the bed when…

"Martin Deeks, don't you dare get off that bed." She says, standing at the doorway of the bathroom.

He sees the sadness in her eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry. Come here."

She makes her way over to him, wiping the tears from her face. When she reaches the bed, she sits beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. "I'm sorry about the jokes." He sighs. "I just hate seeing you so sad."

Pulling her head up, she looks him in the eyes. "Baby, I get that you're trying to make me feel better. I do. Just please don't make jokes about getting hurt or your injuries." She places her forehead on his. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry." He pulls back, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I can be a real jackass sometimes."

She gives him a sad smile. "Yeah, you really can be."

He huffs a laugh. "I guess that means you get to choose what we watch tonight."

She pokes him in the chest, smiling. "You're damn right." Helping him off the bed, they make their way to their living room. "Definitely something action packed. I'm talking explosions, gun battles, and maybe a little romance thrown in."

"I didn't know our love story was on Netflix." He beams, giving her his million watt smile.

"Nice." She stands on her tips toes, giving him a peck on the cheek.

She helps him sit on one end of the couch, realizing that in his current position and situation they can't really cuddle like they usually do.

Scooting to sit at the other end of the couch with her back to the arm of the couch, pillow behind her. "Well, are you just going to sit there or…" She points between her legs.

The corners of his mouth gently come up, pulling into a smile. "Look, baby, I know you really love my work, I mean really love it. I don't think I could go two weeks without this manimal either." He says, waving his hand up and down towards himself as his smile grows wider. "But I don't think I can do that right now. I really, really wish I could though."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ She looks at the position she's in and where she pointing at and rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Not what I was talking about you dork. Now scooch."

It takes some maneuvering but he's finally able to sit between her legs. Leaning back into her embrace, he sighs contently. "Perfect."

She wraps her arms around him, kissing his head. "Perfect, indeed."

* * *

 _A/N: I really love it when they call each other babe and baby._


	28. Chapter 28: Natural

_A/N: This made more sense in my head._

* * *

The four agents walk into ops, joining Nell and Eric. "What do we have guys?" The team leader asks.

Nell brings up pictures of the crime scene. "This is Lieutenant Austin Williams. He was found dead at his house in Manhattan Beach this morning. "He was tied to a chair, beaten and then shot execution style."

"Clearly someone was trying to get information out of him but until we know who or what that is, we'll need to follow any leads we can get." Hetty comes through the doors.

"Kensi and Deeks, take the house. Sam and I will go to speak with his Commanding Officer." Callen gives orders and they disperse.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks arrive at the house, going through any and everything that could help them find a lead.

Walking through the hallway, Kensi comes to a stop when she sees an open door that clearly leads to a little boy's bedroom. She makes her way into the room and looks around. Toys scattered everywhere, bed unmade, she smiles at a drawing of what she thinks is Thor. Her attention is drawn away from the drawing when she hears a distinct sniffling coming from under the bed. Bending down she looks under the bed and her eyes lock with two hazel eyes.

"Hi." She gives the little boy a gentle smile.

Terror in his voice. "Please don't hurt me."

"No. No. I won't hurt you, sweetie." She gives him a reassuring smile, laying down on the floor, showing him her badge. "My name's Kensi, I'm a cop."

"Are you here to catch the people that hurt my dad?"

"Yeah, I am." She scoots a little closer to him. "What's your name?"

"Casey"

"How long have you been under here, Casey?"

The little boy's sniffles begin to lessen. "Since my dad told me to come in here and hide."

"Do you think you could come out and talk to me? I promise that the bad guys won't hurt you."

He nods his head and starts scooting from under the bed.

Deeks realizes that he hasn't seen his partner in a while and that maybe she's found something, so he make his way towards the hallway when he hears an all too familiar voice. Making his way into the room he's surprised when he sees his wife sitting across from a little boy with shaggy brown hair.

Kensi and Casey's attention turns towards the door when they sense him walking into the room. "Casey, this is my husband, Marty. He's a cop, too."

Smiling at her and the little boy who has now scooted closer to her, he makes his way over to them, mirroring their positions on the floor. "Hi, Casey. It's nice to meet you."

Casey smiles, reaching out his little hand for the older man to shake.

Deeks shakes the offered little hand, smiling.

"Sweetie, can you tell us what happened?"

He gets up and to her surprise sits in her lap, clinging to her. "These bad men came to the door and dad looked scared. He told me to run to my room, hide and to be very quiet." Tears start to form in his little eyes. "And-and then dad started to yell but then I heard a bang and he stopped yelling."

Deeks is listening to him relive what happened and can't help but notice the protective nature that takes over his wife. She has one arm wrapped around him, while her fingers run through his hair, trying to sooth him. "Casey, where's your mom?"

The little boy looks at the detective. "Dad said that she was in heaven." He takes a brief pause and leans his head up, looking at Kensi. "Is my dad in heaven now?"

Her eyes glisten with tears, sadness in her voice. "Yeah, sweetie. He's in heaven now." She says, hugging him.

"Hey, buddy, how would like to go back to work with Kensi and me?"

He smiles, turning his attention back towards Kensi. "Okay."

They threesome get up and make their way through the house, avoiding the living room. When they make their way outside the little boy looks up and sees Deeks' truck.

"Are we going it that?" Casey says with an excited voice, pointing at the truck.

The partners share a look and smile at the little boy. "Yeah, buddy. We are."

"Woooooah. It's so cool!" He walks up to the big red truck running his little fingers across it.

Kensi walks up to him, running her fingers through his dark locks, again. She doesn't know why she does it, but something's been changing in her over the past few months. "It sure is. And I bet if you ask him nicely, Marty will take us for ice cream before we head back to work." She turns and winks at her husband.

Casey smiles mischievously and then looks up at Deeks with his puppy dog eyes. "Marty, can we please get ice cream?"

Glancing at his wife and down at the little boy he can't help but melt. "I guess so." He smiles. "Come on!"

* * *

Kensi, Deeks and Casey all make their way into the mission and are greeted by Hetty and Nell.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, may I speak to you two?" Hetty smiles at the little boy accompanying her agents.

Kensi bend down to the little boy's height. "Casey, we're going to go talk to Hetty for a few minutes. Can you stay here with our friend Nell until we're done?"

He smiles, but what he does next surprises everyone. He wraps his tiny arms around Kensi's neck, nodding his head. "It's okay. You can go."

Kensi pulls back, looks up at her husband in awe and then turns back to the boy. "Thank you." She gets up and presses a kiss to his head, surprising herself.

The partners make their way to Hetty's desk. "What's going on Hetty?"

"It appears as though Casey doesn't have any relatives. It was just his father and him. I wouldn't ask this if it weren't pertinent but I would like him to stay under our watchful eye until we can find someone to take care of him."

Deeks understand where she's going with this. "He can come stay with us until we can find someone to take him."

Kensi nods her head, assuring their boss."We'll take care of him as long as we need to."

Hetty gives them a knowing smile. "I know you will."

The couple make their way back to Nell whose paying close attention to Casey who's drawing.

He looks up and sees Kensi and Deeks standing in front of him.

Deeks bends down so that he's eye level with the little boy. "Hey, bud, you're going to go home with Kensi and me tonight. Is that okay?"

Nodding his head excitedly, he jumps up and hugs Deeks' neck. "Yeah!"

"Okay, say goodbye to Nell while we grab our things and then we'll go."

While they grab their things from their desks, Casey says goodbye to Nell.

They're walking towards the truck when Deeks asks. "How does tacos at the beach sound?" He looks over at the two, both have excited expressions on their faces, high fiving each other. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

After their tacos at the beach and they pick up bag of Casey's clothes and toys that Sam and Callen went back and got, the threesome makes their way to the Deeks' residence.

As they walk through the door a scuffle is heard throughout the house as Monty makes his way to greet his owners and a strange little person.

Being startled at first Casey makes his way behind Kensi. She crouches down to the little boy's level and calls Monty over, petting him. "It's okay. He won't hurt you."

Casey reaches out and cautiously pets the dog. Monty licks his hand making the little boy giggle. "Silly, dog."

Kensi laughs. "He's very silly."

"Do want to go in the backyard and play with him?" Deeks ask.

"Uh huh. Are you guys coming too?" The couple nods and they make their way through the kitchen towards the back door.

Once the door's open, Monty takes off, making Casey laugh again.

Deeks begins chasing the dog making the little boy laugh even harder.

Being courageous Casey runs out, joining the chase.

Kensi smiles and sits down at the edge of the patio watching them run around in circles. Soon enough Monty begins chasing Casey. He's running as fast as he can, laughing all the while, but what her husband does next fills her with more love then she ever thought possible. Picking the little boy up, Deeks tosses him in the air making him laugh.

Seeing her husband and the little boy that could easily be mistaken as their son makes what she's been feeling the whole day and the past couple of months click inside her head. She wants this. Dinners at the beach. Evenings in their backyard playing with the dog. The whole shebang.

"Alright, buddy, you play with Monty. I'm gonna go and sit with Kensi, okay?" Deeks smiles as he makes his way towards his wife.

Casey's too distracted to respond as Monty starts chasing him again.

"Jeez louise, those two have a lot of energy." Deeks huffs as he sits down next to her on the edge of the patio.

"Mmmmm." She hums, leaning her head on his shoulder, watching Casey and Monty play.

"Baby?"

"Yeah."

"Penny for your thoughts."

She gives a content sigh, finally ready to admit to him what she been feeling for a while now. "I'm ready."

"Ready for….."

"That." She says nodding towards the little boy and dog. "Kids. A family. I'm ready for us to start a family."

"Really?" His voice full of hope. "Are you sure?"

She pulls her head up, locking eyes with him, showing him how serious she is. "I've been feeling this way for a while now and spending the day with Casey just confirmed it."

Leaning down, he brings his lips to hers and then rest their foreheads together.

They pull back from their position when Casey comes up to them. "Do you guys have ice cream?"

"We do." Kensi beams. "Do you like mint chocolate chip?"

He nods enthusiastically.

She stands up, reaches for Deeks to help him up and they make their way back inside.

* * *

After eating their bowls of ice cream, they sit on the couch to watch TV, Casey snuggled in between Kensi and Deeks. "Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm sorry." Kensi runs her fingers through his hair. "But you get to go with us."

Casey, looks a bit disappointed. "Oh."

"What's wrong, Casey?" Deeks ask, concern in his voice.

"It's just that I really had fun today with you guys and I wish I could stay with you." He starts to drift off. "You make me feel safe."

The partners look up from the boy and into each other's eye, both reflecting sadness.

Deeks suddenly gets up and walks to the of the house to make a phone call.

Returning a few minutes later, Kensi looks at him as he sits back down, placing Casey's legs on his lap.

"I called Hetty and she said we don't have to come into the office tomorrow but we're on call."

She looks at him confused.

"I told her that he probably shouldn't be around since things concerning his father might come up and she agreed. So I suggested that you and I should spend the day with him doing fun stuff to distract him."

She gives him a sad smile. "That was a really good idea, baby."

He takes her hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

* * *

The next morning Casey was ecstatic when they told him that they would be spending the day together.

They packed a picnic, got the boogie boards and headed to the beach first thing.

Throughout the day the partners learned more and more about their little companion, his likes and dislikes. When Casey told them that his dad wasn't around a lot and when he was around he never paid much attention to him, it nearly broke their hearts.

After hearing that, the partners decide to make the most of the day and give the little boy one of the best days of his life.

At about noon they packed up, went back to the house to change and then explored Los Angeles for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Kensi is sitting with Casey on the sofa in the bullpen.

Hetty gets off the phone and makes her way towards Deeks, Sam and Callen, waving Kensi over to join them.

Ruffling his hair. "Casey, I'm going to go talk to Deeks and Hetty, okay? I'll be right over there if you need anything."

The little boy nods his head. She gets up but before she starts walking away he stops her. "Kensi!"

Turning around. "Yeah, sweetie?"

He gets off the couch and runs into her legs, hugging her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

She places her hand on his back, hugging him. The little boy stays in her embrace a while and Kensi looks up to look at her husband who gives her a soft smile.

He lets go and she makes her way over, taking her place next to Deeks.

"It appears that young mister Williams doesn't have any living relatives." Hetty tells them.

"What about a legal guardian?" Sam asks, making sure they covered everything.

Hetty shakes her head. "I'm afraid it was just him and his father."

Deeks looks at Kensi, who's already turned back around looking at the young boy.

"Hetty, we can take him."

Kensi turns her attention back to her husband. _Really?_ She asks silently.

He smiles. He knows that his wife has grown attached to the boy since they met and seeing the way they connected, he just knows that this is right. For them and for the little boy.

"Are you sure?" Their boss asks.

Deeks reaches for his wife's hand. "Yeah, we're ready for this. We've only known him for a few days but when we were with him at the house playing and cooking, stuff that a family does, it just felt right." He looks at Kensi, locking eyes. "It felt natural."

"Like he belonged with us." She squeezes his hand.

"Very well. You two can take the few days to get everything in order to start the adoption process. I'll see you both back here on Thursday."

Hand in hand the couple make their way over to the little boy. "Casey, how would you feel about living with Kensi and I?"

The little boy is skeptical. "For how long?"

"Forever. Well, until you go to college. Not that you have to go to college." Deeks rambles nervously.

"So will you guys be like my parents?" He asks them with hopefulness in his eyes.

They cautiously nod their heads.

"Is it okay if I call you mom and dad?"

The couple share a smile and then turn her attention back to the boy. "It's more than okay."

Smiling, he jumps up from the couch and wraps his two little arms around both of their necks. "I never really had parents before." He whispers between them and then pulls back, running over to the others.

"Sam. Callen. Did you guys hear? Kensi and Deeks are gonna be my mom and dad!" The boy tells the agents with a huge smile on his face.

They each give him a high five and smile at the little boy that is now family.

Kensi and Deeks see the interaction between their soon to be son and the men that they consider brothers and smile.

"Mom. Dad. Come on!" Casey yells heading towards the door of the mission.

They turn towards each other smiling and lean in for a loving kiss. As they pull apart they walk hand in hand, towards their son.


	29. Chapter 29: The Call

_A/N: Maybe a way the show could end?_

* * *

They're sitting on the couch, watching the latest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, when out of the blue. "So, I got a call yesterday."

He turns to her. "A call?"

Rearranging herself, she place one leg under the other so that she's fully facing him, because this is about to get serious. "Yeah. One of my friends from sniper school is an instructor at the FBI and she said that there was a job opening for the Head of the Ballistics Department at HQ here in LA. She heard me talking about wanting to find something safer but also wanting to stay in the business and she recommended me for the job."

He knitted his eyebrows. "I thought you were going to wait until you got pregnant before you started looking for something else?"

She gives him a soft smile. "I was, but the call I got this morning was from the Director of the FBI, saying that I had the job if I wanted it. "

He waits for her to continue.

"It's the Head of the Ballistics department, which means I still get to protect people but without all the explosions and shootouts and stuff. I would have people working under me and they would be the ones going to the crime scenes and analyzing, so I wouldn't be in any danger. It comes with amazing benefits and a six figure salary. I would have a set schedule, 8 to 5, Monday thru Friday….." She looks at him but can't tell what he's thinking.

He can see the enthusiasm in her eyes when she's talking about it. "So…you would be safe, home every night and still do what you love?"

She smiles and nods.

"Baby, all I want is for you to be happy." He grabs her hands, giving them a slight squeeze. "Would you really be happy doing this and not out in the field?"

Leaning in, she places a quick kiss on his lips. "If I take it I could still do what I love and wouldn't have the fear of not making it home to you and the kids on a daily basis." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"K-kids?" His mind is in a whirl wind right now. First they were talking about her finally finding a safer job. All of the sudden she's talking about kids like they already have them. They decided to start trying, but didn't want to force it. So, Kensi went off her birth control and they decided, when it happens it happens. Then if and when it happened, then she would start looking for another job.

"Oh, that's the other thing." Slowly, she pulls out something from under her leg and hands it to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He takes the small piece of clothing from her and reads the front. "Ninja in Training." He chuckles at the black onesie with the ninja eyes outlined. _Wait? Is this? Is she? Am I? Are we?_ "This is a onesie."

She smirks, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. "Yes and what typically wears a onesie, babe?"

He looks up a her, a crack in his voice. "A ba-baby?"

She gives him that smile that makes him weak in the knees, the tears breaking free from her beautiful eyes. "A baby."

He jumps on top of her, careful not to squish her. "Do realize that you just made me happiest man alive for like the bizillionth time?" He says placing a kiss full of love on her lips.

"Bizillion. Huh?"

He nods, tears now breaking free from his own eyes.

Flipping them over, Deeks lays on the couch with Kensi laying her head on his chest.

"So now that you've got a passenger onboard…."

She rubs her hand across his chest. "Yes, Deeks. It's time to throw in the towel. No more dangerous missions, shootouts, kidnappings, tortures or any of that other shit." She snuggles in closer to him. "Just me and you and all the things we should be doing with our lives."

He gives a content sigh. Finally after so long, it's happening. He's got everything he's always wanted. _His wife. His wife's safety. And now their baby growing inside her._

* * *

 _A/N: I don't know if that job really even exist but I was trying to figure something out that would give them both what they wanted._


	30. Chapter 30: But Still

_A/N: Sometimes when I'm asleep things pop into my head._

* * *

Ever since she's accepted her new job about a week ago her husband's been going around the house singing that damn song.

 _From sea to shining sea_

 _Like Lady Liberty_

 _She reigns over all she sees_

He comes around the corner with a smirk on his face, baby blues sparkling.

 _She's beauty_

 _And She's grace_

 _She's Miss United States_

She gives a miffed sigh. "Really? Again with the song."

"What? It's catchy." He ask, feigning innocence. He knows what he's been doing but he likes to see her all riled up.

"Apparently." She shakes her head, turning away from the cutting board, leaning against the kitchen island to look at him.

"I mean, how cool would it be if you had to do that too?! You do bare a striking resemblance to Sandra." He walks up to her, placing his hands on her hips, drawing her in close. "You all sexy in your evening gown."

A blush creeps up on her face. "Babe, I already told you that I wouldn't be going into the field so it's not gonna happen."

"But it would be like the movie come to life. FBI Special Agent Kensi Deeks aka Sallyann Quackenbush, Armed and Fabulous. " He says in his best valley girl accent, flipping his hair in exaggeration.

She can't help the grin that creeps up on her face. "First of all, do I look like a Sallyann to you? And second of all, that's the title to the second movie, genius."

He gives her his sad, puppy dog eyes. "I know, but it would still be awesome." He places a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulls back and can't help but smile at the adorableness that is her husband. Looking into his eyes with an assured grin. "Yeah, it would be and I would totally kick ass."

Slowly he bends down, lifting her shirt up, rubbing her belly. "You hear that, baby? Your mommy's a badass, but you already knew that, didn't you."

Running her fingers through his hair, she looks down at him and smiles. Then she catches something out of the corner of her eye. _Donuts!_ Stepping away from him, making a b-line to the sugary goodness, she grabs one of the delicious treats and brings it to her watering mouth, but before she can bite into it…

"Hey!"

He holds the donut in his hand, giving her a look like 'really'. "Kens, baby, you've already had two. Remember what we agreed on?"

Since they found out she was pregnant they decided that they would both limit their sugar intake and try to eat more natural foods. _After all, team work makes the dream work._ Is what he told her, earning him one of her famous eye rolls.

If looks could kill, Marty Deeks would be a dead man right now. She gives him an exasperated glare and walks off towards their bedroom. "Donut Nazi."

* * *

 _A/N: I couldn't come up with a name as eloquent as Gracie Lou Freebush._


	31. Chapter 31: What if? (AU)

_Kensi and Deeks meet in college_

* * *

She doesn't even know why she agreed to this. Her roommate convinced her that she should come to this party with her and now said roommate is nowhere to be found. So now she looks like a dork just leaning up against the wall by herself with a cup in her hand, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Standing there, lost in thought she suddenly feels a presence beside her. Turning her head, her eyes connect with ones attached to a blonde mop of hair.

He smiles. "Hi."

"Uh…Hi." _Great another guy just trying to get into my pants._ Is all she thinks.

He can tell she's put off by him but he doesn't give up. "So, you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's uh…it's great." She has to push herself against the wall in order to avoid a drunk frat guy from running into her.

He laughs, because she clearly isn't having a good time. "Right. So, why are you really here? You're clearly not having a good time."

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Well, if you must know, I came with my roommate who's nowhere to be found and I'm obviously not gonna leave her here by herself."

"Your roommate sounds like she has a great friend then." He gives her a smile. He doesn't know what it is, but there's something about this girl. When he saw her from across the room he was just drawn to her. She wasn't trying to get the attention of every guy by clinging on them or playing dumb like most girls at the party were. She was just standing there minding her own business, if anything she was trying to avoid guys as much as possible and something about that was just so refreshing to him.

She smiles back at him and is about to respond when.

"Marty, you comin'?" A slightly faded guy walks up to him, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and talk to…." He gestures to her to fill in the blank.

"Kensi."

He smiles at his buddy, then turns his attention back to Kensi. "I'm gonna stay here and talk to Kensi."

The guy looks at Kensi, smiles and then turns back to Deeks, giving him a pat on the back. "Alright, man. Catch ya later."

He nods, never taking his eyes off the beautiful brunette. "So, Kensi, do you go to school here?"

"Uh, yeah. Second year. What about you?"

"First year. Law."

"Wow. A lawyer. Don't take this the wrong way but you look like a soccer or surf coach more than a lawyer." She says, as she brings up her hand and ruffles his hair and O _h my god. What did she just do?_ The blush creeps up on her face and panic slowly starts setting in.

He's a bit shocked at her actions but can't help but feel strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the feel of her touch. "Ye-yeah, I get that a lot." She's has him speechless. No other woman, strike that, no other person has ever left him speechless. Ever.

There's a bit of awkwardness that follows and he sees that she's starting to get uncomfortable. He doesn't want her to leave so he does the only thing he can think of.

"Hey, do want to get out of here and go some place more quite?" He's nervous because he doesn't know how she's going to respond and he'd really like to spend more time with her.

She raise her eyebrow like, _R_ _eally?._

He then realizes how that sounded. "No, I mean to talk. Just to talk." He raises his hands in defense. "No, ulterior motive. I just want to talk."

She looks at him and sees the genuine honesty reflecting in his eyes. He really doesn't have an ulterior motive and she would really like to talk to him some more. "I would really like that."

He gestures his arm out for her to go first. He knows it's crazy but he doesn't want to let her out of his sight.

As they walk out on to the back porch of the Malibu beach house, he points towards the walk way. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

She smiles. "Yeah, sure."

They slowly make their way down the path leading towards the beach in silence. They both feel a strange connection towards one another. Even though they just met the easiness they have when they talk to one another tells them that this could maybe turn into something real.

Once they hit the beach, they begin to walk along the water's edge. Neither knowing what to say, just staring at the ocean, the moon overhead. Every once and in awhile Kensi will catch him looking at her. "What?"

He gives her a nervous smile. "Nothing. It's just….and don't take this the wrong way, but you're really beautiful."

A blush creeps up on her cheeks, again. Thank god it's dark, because she's pretty sure every time he's looked at her with those gorgeous blues eyes of his she's felt the heat creep up her neck and an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Thanks? I think." She wonders why he would think that she would take that the wrong way.

"It's just that….before we came down here I told you I had no ulterior motives other than getting to know you more." He stops in his tracks, turning towards her, making her stop. "I truly meant that, Kensi."

She hears the sincerity in his voice and looks into his eyes, here come the heat again. "I know, Marty."

He seems uncertain, so she takes one of his hands in hers and pulls him down to sit with her.

"So, you never told me what your major was." He says breaking the silence.

"Oh, Political Science."

He nods. "Political Science. That's interesting. What do you plan on doing with that?"

Her posture changes, like she's sure of herself. "After I graduate, I'm going to apply to NCIS."

He not at all surprised. From the moment he met her, she's been nothing but an enigma to him.

"Wow. NCIS." He smiles. "Um…what is that exactly?"

She laughs. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"So like CSI?"

She smiles because he seems genuinely interested. "In a way. NCIS deals with crimes mainly involving military personnel in the Navy or Marines."

"Wow. That's really cool." He turns his body so that he's fully facing her. "So why NCIS?"

She doesn't know if she should tell him the real reason, she did just meet the guy. She considers it and just decides to tell him the truth. "My dad….." She take a calming breath.

He can see that she's struggling with something so he grabs her hand, catching her off guard and when their eyes meet he gives her a hand a reassuring squeeze to continue.

"My dad was a Marine. He died in a car wreck when I was fifteen." She take a shaky breath, willing herself to continue. "The investigators said he was drinking and driving but I knew my dad….he would have never gotten behind the wheel of a vehicle if he had been drinking."

"Foul play?" He sees where she's headed with this.

She nods her head, tears glistening in her eyes.

He wipes the tear falling from her eye. "That's why you're joining. To catch you're father's killer." It's not a question but a statement.

She's never told anyone why she's doing what she's doing, but he just draws it out of her. She wants to tell him everything. She never cries in front another person, let alone a guy she just met. When she cries it makes her feel weak and she doesn't like others to see her weak, but he seems to have a strange effect on her. When he wiped away her tears, she felt something in his touch. And instead of running away like most guys do when a girl starts to cry he stayed and listened. It felt like part of him was carrying her loss with him. "Yeah, I need answers."

"I get that."

"So a lawyer, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm aiming to be a Public Defender."

"That's interesting. Not a lot of money in that."

"For me. Just like for you. It's not about the money." He takes a deep breath because now once he tells this amazing girl about his past, she'll probably run. But she was honest with him, so it's only fair that he's honest with her. "When I was young, my public defender was the only adult in my life that I could truly count on."

She squeezes his hand, urging him to continue.

"My father wasn't the greatest person. He was a mean drunk. Anything and everything I did was wrong in his eyes. No matter what it was." Tears start falling from his eyes, so he won't let himself look up at her. "Uh….he would, uh, always have a drink in his hand. My mom would do everything she could to please him but even if she made the slightest mistake he would take it out on her. It wasn't as bad for me until I got older and tried to stop him." He finally gets the courage to look up at her and sees the sadness in her eyes. "One day I finally had enough. He had just giving my mom one of the worst beatings and so I ran to my room, got the gun that my friend Ray gave me."

She raises her eyebrow, wondering why a kid would give him a gun.

He sees it in her eyes. "He gave it to me for protection. He went through the same thing with his father."

She nods, understanding in her eyes.

"So that day I shot him. Afterwards I just stood there frozen until my mom snapped me out of it. The neighbors heard and called the cops. They showed up ten minutes later, he got loaded into the ambulance and I got loaded into a cop car."

"So what happened?"

"After he got out of the hospital, he was sent to prison for 10 years. And my public defender, got me off for self defense."

She places her finger under his chin, lifting his head up so he's looking at her. "That was incredibly brave, Marty. I can't imagine what it was like for you." She wipes away the tears from his eyes. "I mean fearing for your life everyday and from the person that was suppose to make you feel safe."

He gives her a weak smile.

"I may not know what you went through. But I do know that you shaved two lives that day."

He gives her a questioning look. "Two."

"Your's and your mom's. Your mom would have probably never left him. And in those types of situations it doesn't usually end well."

He gives her a genuine smile. He's never really thought of it like that before. "Thank you, Kensi. I've never told anyone else that before."

She smiles right back at him. "I haven't either."

"Would you-"

"KENSI!" An unfamiliar voice interrupts him.

They both turn back towards the house where a blonde girl about their age is walking towards them.

"Oh, that's my roommate." She says as she slowly gets up. "I'd better go."

He follows her and stands up. "Oh, okay." He's disappointed, he doesn't want her to leave.

"I'll see you around." She comes closer to him and places a sweet kiss to his cheek and whispers in his ear. "I really enjoyed our talk, Marty. Thank you."

He can't help the blush that creeps up on his face. "Me-me too."

She turns around and starts walking towards her friend.

Okay, he has to see her again. He can't let her go, she's something special and he knows it. "KENS!"

She turns around and sees him running towards her, making her smile. _Thank God!_ She thinks to herself.

He runs the short distance and stops in front of her, giving her a nervous smile. "Kens, would you like to go out with me tomorrow afternoon?"

Once again a blush slowly creeps up her neck to her face. "Yeah, I would really like that."

He beams, giving her his million watt smile. "Awesome!"

 _Wow, that smile is turning her legs into jelly._ "I'll meet you at the quad?"

He takes a page from her book and leans in, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She gives him one last smile and walks back towards the house.

 _Her smile is magic_. _Boy am I in trouble._ He thinks to himself, not being able to wipe the smile off his face. He decides to call it a night, so he can be refreshed for tomorrow. He heads back to his apartment and starts to plan the best first date he's ever had.

That night they both lay in their beds thinking about what tomorrow will bring. They fall asleep, his dreams are filled with a beautiful brunette and hers with a handsome, shaggy blonde.

* * *

They meet at the quad at 10 a.m., both ready to ready to go.

He walks up to her and gives her a hug. "Hey!"

"Hey!" She returns his hug and since when was she a hugger?

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Were are we going exactly?"

"Well…..I thought we could have lunch at the pier and then I may have another surprise. If you're up for it."

She smiles. "Malibu Farm? I love that place!"

He smiles, nodding his head.

They walk side by side to the bus that takes them to the Malibu Pier.

* * *

They arrive at their stop. Once off the bus, they walk to the restaurant. They've been mostly quiet since they met up this morning, a little small talk here and there but once they get seated at their table things start to get more comfortable.

"So do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah, at least a couple of times a week. I actually use to work here before I started law school. What about you?"

"Really? That's so cool." She smiles. "I discovered this place with one of my friends our first week freshmen year, I just fell in love with the whole atmosphere of the place. I've never experienced anything like it before. Ever since then, I come at least a couple a times a week. I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before now."

"Hi, guys." The waitress walks up to their table, looking at her tablet, then finally looks up at them. "Kensi? Marty?"

"Wait, how do you.."

"Do you two?"

The both say at the same time.

Marty takes the lead as Kensi is left speechless. "Hey, Callie. I take it you know Kensi."

"Of course! She's one of my best regulars." She smiles at Kensi. "I didn't know you two were friends."

This time Kensi speaks up. "We, uh…..we're actually on our first date." Kensi looks at Marty and then to Callie giving her a sheepish smile.

Callie gives them the biggest smile. Why hadn't she thought of it before. She's known Marty for 4 years and Kensi for the last year and a half, getting to know both of them. They totally make sense together. "Well, what can I get you two?"

The both order and before Callie walks off, she leans down and says something to Marty, making him smile.

"What did she say?" Kensi asks, curiously.

He smiles. "She said, that for as long as she's known the both of us she can't believe she didn't think of getting us together."

A small blush creeps up on her neck, she turns her head quick to look out to the water. _Maybe he won't notice._

He's staring at her. He can't help it. And when she blushes. It makes him giddy. The number of times he's made her blush last night and today makes the unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach grow. "I like that color on you."

She turns to look at him. "What, black?" She pulls at her shirt.

Looking into her mesmerizing eyes. "No, this." He says, bringing one hand up to her flushed face, cupping her jaw, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

 _Oh my god! What is he doing? First I let him hug me, now this?_ Her blush only gets darker. "Marty?" She says with a shaky voice.

They're broken from their trance when Callie comes back with their food. "Sorry, guys." She says, realizing she's interrupted something.

Marty takes back his hand, immediately missing the feel of her skin. When he pulls his hand away she immediately misses his touch. They give each other a smile, realizing what was about to happen, both hoping to return to it later.

"Thank you, Callie." Kensi says to their waitress, knowing she couldn't help it, she was just doing her job.

Marty nods his head in agreement.

They eat their food in silence until Kensi lifts up her burger for him to try. "You have to try this!"

He's hesitant at first but when he sees that she's being serious, he leans forward and takes a bite. "Oh, damn. That is good."

"Right? Every time I order it it gets better and better." She takes another big bite.

He smiles at her, she's clearly focused on her burger. She's so genuine, not trying to act all dainty by pecking at her food.

When she's finished with the food in her mouth he lifts up his salmon burger, offering her a bite.

She takes it and hums. "Oooh, that's really good. I'm gonna have to order that, the next time we come."

"Next time?"

"I-I mean.."

"I don't think…." He starts to respond but is interrupted by her.

She looks at him with a sad expression. "Ye-yeah, okay." She's so confused, she thought that they were having a good time. And what about the moment they had before their food came.

He can see how she was misinterpreting what he was about to say, but goes to reassure her. "Kensi, I don't think you can't get it next time, because it isn't on their dinner menu." Reaching across, he grabs her hand. "I know this date isn't even over yet, but would you like to have dinner here tomorrow night?"

She has this natural ability of being unsure of her self. Why does she do that? She didn't even let him get his entire sentence out before she started doubting her assumption that they would return here together. But he can see that she's beating herself up and reaches for her hand, drawing her back to the present, asking her out on another date before this one is even over. "I would really love that."

"Really?" He can't believe that she agreed to go on a date with him in the first place, let alone agree to go on a second date before the first one is even over.

His uncertainty reassures her in a way because it shows her that what they have here means just as much to him as it does to her. "Really."

They share a smile and finish their meal and a few minutes later Callie returns. "Alright, guys. Enjoy your night and I'll see you next time. Hopefully together." She says, giving them a wink.

They both blush, but realize she didn't give them a check. "Callie, wait. What about our check?"

"It's on me. I owe you both since I didn't think to set you two up until you were already on your first date." She smiles and then walks off.

They both stand up. "Do you want to take a walk on the pier?"

She surprises him by grabbing his hand, pulling them towards the pier.

He looks down at their hands, smiling, then looks up at her.

She's looking out towards the ocean when she feels him thread their fingers together. Turning her attention back to him, she sees that he's already looking at her, smiling. "This is nice."

He nods in agreement but stops and pulls her towards the side of pier, so they can look over the edge.

They stand there awhile just listening to the waves rolling in. He decides to be brave again by pulling his hand out of hers and placing his arm around her waist, bringing her into his side. He thinks it might have been too soon when he feels her stiffen, but then she relaxes and lays her head on his shoulder, giving a content sigh. They both smile.

After a few minutes he realizes that his surprise still awaits them. "I could stay like this forever, but I have a surprise for you."

She brings her head up and looks at him, smiling. "Well then, by all means, lets go."

He intertwines their fingers and leads them to the stairway that leads to the beach. Once at the beach they reach their destination. A paddle board shop. He really hopes he got this right.

He turns towards her, trying to gage her reaction.

"So paddle boarding?"

He nods his head, weary of her reaction. "How'd I do?"

A smile slowly creeps up onto her face. "Let's just say, you just got yourself a third date."

He gives her that smile that makes her legs turn to jelly.

They get their boards and make their way to the water and enjoy the open ocean. There out for an hour when the clouds start rolling in. "We better start making our way back before we get caught in this storm."

"Okay." She turns to him with a glint in her eye. "Race ya!"

She's a good 60ft in front of him when he realizes that if he doesn't start paddling she'll win. He starts paddling, but before he can catch up to her, she's already back at the beach, waiting on him.

"I thought I was gonna have to come out there and help you paddle back in." She says, giving him a smirk as he gets off his board.

Leaving the board, he runs over to her and throws her over his shoulder. "Oh, you just think you're so funny, Blye."

She's giggling, as he runs them towards the water. _She never giggles. "_ Only the funniest."

He's knee deep in the water when he thinks about throwing her in but changes his mind when he remembers they don't have an extra set of clothes. So he gently sets her down, she's now standing in front of him.

She looks up at him smiling, placing her hands on his chest. Their eyes lock and they get lost in each other. Slowly he leans down, bringing his forehead to hers. "I had a really great time today, Kens."

She really thought he was going to kiss her for sure this time, but what he does instead makes her feel like this is even more special to him, if that even makes sense. Most guys would go straight in for the kiss. Hell, most guys would've probably tried something on the beach last night, but if she's learned anything today its that he's not most guys. "I had a really great time today, too, Marty."

"I realize this is our first date and all, but I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this much of a connection to someone before. And I know it sounds cheesy and maybe strange, but in the 16 hours that I've known you, I know that I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I want to know everything about you." He cringes. "Okay, that sounded kinda stalkeresque," He brings up his hand and places it on her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth, "but it's true."

She can't believe what he's saying, because she feels the same way. In the short time that she's known him, she's felt this strange connection. "I feel the same way about you." She smiles and rubs slow circles on his lower back where are hands rest.

Suddenly they hear a loud boom. "We better get out of here before we get caught." He says, grabbing her hand making their way back to shore.

They slip on their shoes and make their way towards the stairway, fingers intertwined.

* * *

They make their way from the beach, up the stairs to the sidewalk. As they begin to walk to their bus stop they hear a loud boom again and then the rain starts to fall. Deeks starts to run for shelter but he stops, mesmerized by her.

She's looking up at the sky, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the storm. He can't believe that just after one date, he thinks he's done. It's crazy he knows that, but the time that they have spent together since meeting last night has been what he's been looking for his whole life. The way she makes him feel it's nothing short of extraordinary. He hopes he makes her feel the same.

He thinks he's done for now but when she turns to him, giving him her biggest smile he can't help but feel wrong about his thoughts a few moments ago, because now he knows without a doubt that he's done for sure. That she is most definitely it for him.

Seeing the way that he's looking at her makes smile grow even wider. What she sees in his eyes is nothing that she's ever seen before and she's pretty sure the look is reflected in her eyes. The way that he makes her feel. Every time she catches him looking at her or when she looks at him, she gets this feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling she now knows is _love._ She's knows it's crazy, but it's how she feels. Not that she's going to tell him anytime soon but she knows that she's done for. Walking over to him, grin plastered on her face, she reaches on her tip toes and gives him a soft kiss.

"Wow." Marty is flabbergasted by her assertiveness but soon enough a slow smile creeps up on his face and he pulls her back in for another earth shattering kiss.

Once they pull back again she smiles at him. "That was…just wow." She says, words falling short.

He gives her a look of admiration. "Yeah, I'm definitely already use to this." He says, cupping her jaw and bring his lips to hers once more.

Their kisses start to multiply when they're almost in a full on make out session in the middle of the rain. Soon though, they realize how hard it actually is to make out in a rain storm and pull back from their lip lock, laughing.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, as she wraps hers around his waist. They walk to their bus stop and wait for their ride. "So, what do you want to do now?"

She looks up at him, staying in his embrace. "First, I think we should get out of these wet clothes. And then we could always do what I like to do when there's a rain storm."

Before she can tell him he speaks up. "Let me guess take out and a movie marathon?"

She nods her head and smiles. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I guess great minds think alike, because that's what I do, too." He leans down an presses a kiss to her forehead.

 _I guess great minds do think alike. Just like how they both know that this is the last first date that either of them will have. And how they couldn't be more excited about it._

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really_ _appreciate them. If ya'll have any prompts you'd like me to write about just send them my way and I'll see what I can do._


	32. Chapter 32: The Walking Dead

_Post 9x24. It's an emotional_ _rollercoaster._

* * *

 _Callen stops compressions on Deeks. "I'm so sorry, Kens."_

 _"_ _No. No." She shakes her head. "He can't." She hugs his lifeless body, shaking._

 _Callen can't believe it. They knew this mission was dangerous. They always are. But they forget that sometimes the cost of the mission can be too great, because even though only one of his team members has lost his life, the woman he considers his sister is clinging to the body of her fiancé right now. He knows that she'll never be the same. He thinks it's his fault because Kensi is always up to follow himself or Sam into any dangerous mission and where Kensi goes Deeks without a doubt will follow. He's that kinda guy. Even if he thinks it's too dangerous or that it isn't going to end well, his loyalty to her is sound._

 _"_ _Please don't leave me, Baby." Kensi cries into his chest. This can't be happening, he can't be gone."Please." They still have so much to do together. Get married, have a litter of mutant ninja assassins, soccer games, dance recitals, vacations and all the other amazing things that they should be doing with their lives together. This can't be the end of their story. It just can't be. "Please, Baby."_

 _Sam already knows that she's never coming back from this. And he hurts for her because he was in her shoes just last year. Even though he'd like to think that it gets better with time, it doesn't. Not a day goes by that he doesn't wonder what he could've done differently and not a day goes by where he doesn't cry himself to sleep missing her sleeping form next to him. She's definitely never going to be the same._

 _She won't let go of him. Not on the transport to the helicopter, not on the flight back home. They can't pry her away from his lifeless body. It's only Sam that coax her away from her lover as they arrive at the hospital. Julia and Roberta are there to meet them and take the young agent back to her house._

* * *

 _Ever since they arrived back home, she's been a zombie. She won't eat, sleep, or do much of anything else but sit on their couch, holding one of their engagement pictures that they had blown up and hung on the wall. Julia and Roberta have tried to talk to her. Callen, Nell and Eric have tried. Even Sam, who's gone through the same thing has tried. But nobody can seem to break through. Well with the exception of Monty, their fur baby. "I know, I miss your daddy, too." Is all she says as she lays on the couch hugging tightly to her baby, thinking about one of the last moments she shared with her love, in their house._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"_ _Come on, Kens. How fun would it be to do the dance scene from Flashdance?" He's sitting on their bed, pretending to pull the cord and water coming down on him._

 _He's such and idiot. But he's her idiot. She walks up to him standing between his legs and runs her hands through his mop of hair. She's looking into his eyes when an evil glint appears in hers. "Okay. I'll do it."_

 _He gives her his million watt smile. "Yippie!"_

 _"_ _Only." She bends down so that their noses are practically touching. "Only, if you do the Magic Mike dance."_

 _"_ _Wha?" He can't believe she just turned the tables on him. Oh, she's good._

 _Oh, she's got him now. "Those are the rules." She places a peck on his lips. "It's only fair, Babe."_

 _He looks at her in a contemplative manner._

 _"_ _Although, maybe it's not such a good idea after all." She has that playful glint in her eyes that he loves so much, slowly backing out of his reach. "I mean we wouldn't want to have to spend our honeymoon in the ER all because grandpa broke his hip, dancing." She turns and runs out the door before he has time to react._

 _Her cackling laugh is what draws him out of his shocked state. He stands up and runs in search of her. Oh, she's in for it now._

 _He finds her in their kitchen but she's not trying to avoid him. She's an enigma, that Kensi Blye._

 _He slowly walks up towards her, and soon enough has her pinned in the corner of the kitchen with nowhere to go. Slowly he walks up to her, smirk on his face and wraps his arms around her waist. She reciprocates by wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"_ _You know, you're the one that's marrying a grandpa as you say. So, what does that make you?"_

 _"_ _If you're a grandpa that must mean that I'm a grandma."_

 _"_ _So basically, 'If you're a bird, I'm a bird', type of thing?" His eyes widen when he realizes what he just quoted._

 _She beams, giving him that oh so beautiful smile of hers. "Ha! I knew you liked it!"_

 _He pulls her closer, so that they're basically hugging. "What's not to love about watching two people that are meant to be, fall in love. It's one of my favorite love stories." He brings his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. After air becomes scarce, he pulls back and place his forehead on hers. "But ours is my all time favorite."_

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _They're at the funeral home. She's just sitting there, staring at his casket, fidgeting with her ring and he's just laying there lifeless, just like the last time she saw him. People keep coming up to her, giving her condolences, but she doesn't want their fucking condolences, she wants him._

 _Each of their colleagues get up and speak, telling stories and the magic that was Marty Deeks._

 _"_ _And, Kensi, he loved you with everything he had, there's no doubt about that. The way he would talk about you and the way he looked at you, it's what people dream about. I don't think there was one day I ever doubted the way he felt about you. Some of the best conversations we had were when he was asking me to help him figure out a way to propose to you. I mean, I knew he was a character but the things he suggested were just…." Sam gives a soft chuckle, thinking back to the conversation. "At one point he thought about renting a litter of puppies and use them to spell out 'Will you Marry Me?' on the beach." Tears of sadness/happiness are spilling from the agent's eyes. "I don't know how that would have worked out, but there's not a doubt in my mind that if it had anything to do with you he would've moved mountains to make it work." He sobers. "I'm so very sorry, Kens." He gets off the podium and walks over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the head._

 _She tries to smile at the stories and the admiration they had for him, but she just can't. She can't feel anything anymore. Her heart is literally ripping apart. Both Julia and Roberta try to give her a reassuring hug, but she can't take it anymore._

 _"_ _NO! NO!" She stands up and races over to the casket, bending over to hug his lifeless body. "Come back to me, Marty. Come back."_

 _The silence in the room is defining. All that can be heard is Kensi's soft weeps._

 _She runs her fingers through his hair. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird."_

"NO! NO!" She's thrashing in her sleep.

He quickly sits up and tries easing her out of her fitful sleep. "Kensi, Baby, wake up."

She quickly sits up, mirroring his position and as soon as her eyes meet his, tears start to fall. "You died."

He pulls her into a hug. "I'm here, Baby. I'm okay." Placing several reassuring kisses to her head. "It was just a nightmare."

Ever since Mexico she's been having nightmares. Most of the time they're so bad she doesn't know what's real and what's not. That is until she opens her eyes and sees him. It's the same every time. She wakes up crying and he reassures her that he's okay, that they're both okay, and that they're at home in their bed, together, forever and always.

She hugs him tighter and kisses his bare chest. "I love you." She sniffles. "I love you so much."

He pulls her down with him and kisses the top of her head. "I love you, too, Sunshine. To the end of time and back."

* * *

 _A/N: What? Like I would really kill Deeks. Okay, so the nightmare seems to be real, but isn't that what dreams/nightmares are suppose to be?_


	33. Chapter 33: The One

_Sequel to What If?_

* * *

 _They make their way from the beach, up the stairs to the sidewalk. As they begin to walk to their bus stop they hear a loud boom again and then the rain starts to fall. Deeks starts to run for shelter but he stops, mesmerized by her._

 _She's looking up at the sky, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the storm. He can't believe that just after one date, he thinks he's done. It's crazy he knows that, but the time that they have spent together since meeting last night has been what he's been looking for his whole life. The way she makes him feel it's nothing short of extraordinary. He hopes he makes her feel the same._

 _He thinks he's done for now but when she turns to him, giving him her biggest smile he can't help but feel wrong about his thoughts a few moments ago, because now he knows without a doubt that he's done for sure. That she is most definitely it for him._

He knew it then and he most definitely knows it now. She's the one for him. Looking at his sleeping companion, bathed in the morning sunlight. "So beautiful." He says in a whisper as he gently moves the strand of hair from her face, pushing it behind her ear.

She feels a tingling sensation on her skin. The one that always comes from his touch. Slowly, she opens her eyes and is met with two gorgeous ocean blue ones, that belong to the man of her dreams. "Morning, babe." She says smiling, leaning up, bringing her lips to his.

"Mmmmm." He moans. "Good morning, beautiful." He says, before pulling her back in for another kiss. "Happy Graduation Day!"

That's right after 4 long and treacherous years, she's finally graduating college. So many study sessions, late nights, exams and the best thing to come out of it was meeting this beautiful human being laying next to her. Ever since that night they met two and a half years ago they've been attached at the hip. When they weren't in class or at work, they were together. Paddle boarding, surfing, going out to dinners, movie marathons, parties that she wouldn't dread going to because now she had him by her side. She's so glad her roommate forced her to go to that party all those years ago, because that night eventually led her to this, lazy Saturday mornings, cuddled up in their bed, in their apartment. She smiles, remembering the day he asked her to move in with him.

 _They're standing on the balcony of his apartment, watching the sun set, she's standing against the railing with him behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "Hey, baby?"_

 _Leaning back in his embrace, she turns her head slightly so that she can talk to him a little bit easier."Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Your lease is up next month, right?" This thought has been running through his mind for some time now and with her lease being up soon, now seems as good as time as any to bring it up._

 _She's a bit disappointed that he hasn't asked her to move in with him. She told him about her lease being up a few months back, figuring that would give him enough time to work up the courage and ask her, but apparently it hadn't been."Uh, yeah. Now that you mention it, would you maybe go with me to look at a few places next weekend?"_

 _"_ _Sure, but, Kens, I think I may have already found you a place."_

 _She's both hopeful and curious."Really? Where?"_

 _He knows that they're both ready for this, they've been ready for this for awhile now, but he hasn't had the courage to ask because a part of him was afraid that she may reject his offer. Standing here now though, with her wrapped in his arms, he realizes that he has nothing to worry about. They love each other and have for a long time now. And the thought of having her here with him all the time just makes him feel content."Here." He says, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Here…..as in." Finally! She thinks to herself. She knows that this is where she wants to be. Hell, she practically lives here anyway._

 _"_ _I want you to move in with me."_

 _Turning around in his embrace, she wraps her arms around his neck, stands on her tips toes and gives him a sweet kiss. "It's about damn time."_

 _He gives her that smirk that's only reserved for her. She's right, it's about damn time._

Bringing her hand up to run through his hair. "Thank you. I didn't think I'd ever get here."

He gives her a look like _please_. "Are you kidding, Miss Magna Cum Laude?"

She gives him a bashful smile.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Pulling her body closer to his, giving her a hug, he kisses the top of her head.

* * *

When her name is called, a loud noise sounds as she walks across the stage, accepting her degree.

She doesn't know how he pulled it off, but one Marty Deeks had snuck an air horn into the gym.

"THAT'S MY BABY!" He yells after blowing the horn.

Her pearly whites shown bright when she hears him. She didn't have many people in her corner but the one that mattered the most was there and she couldn't help but be deliriously happy about that.

Once she starts to walk off stage, she looks across to where the offending noise of the horn had come from. Not to her surprise, her smile is met with the radiant smile that belongs to her boyfriend. The love of her life. He's always supported her, encouraged her, and has been her biggest fan.

He meets her eyes, mouthing, 'I love you."

She descends the stairs, grin plastered to her face, mouthing back, 'I love you.'

When the ceremony wraps an hour later, he make his way to meet her. Their eyes lock from across the corridor of the gymnasium, they smile as they walk towards one other. Nothing at that moment seems to exist other than them. Reaching each other, he wraps his arms around her in a strong bear hug, lifting her in the air. "I'm so proud of you, Kens." He says, kissing the side of her head.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggles when he picks her up. "Thank you." Pulling back just enough, she gives him quick kiss.

He carefully sets her down and takes hold of both of her hands with his. "Alright, milady. We have reservations at 5 and then I have a surprise for you."

"Babe, I already told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

Letting go of her hands he wraps one are around her waist, guiding her out of the gym towards the truck. "Oh, don't even go there, Blye." He places a soft kiss to her temple. "I've had this planned for months. So just humor me, will you?"

With both her arms wrapped around his waist, she squeezes him tight. He's too good to her. "Fine. But when you graduate next year and I get you a gift, I don't want to hear anything out of you, mister."

* * *

Their dinner was delicious, he loves just sitting there spending time with her but in a few minutes the sun would start to set and he had plans to keep intact. He quickly hurries her to his truck so that he could get the ball rolling.

Sitting in the restaurant's parking lot, Deeks pulls out a blind fold and asks. "Do you trust me?"

She smiles, nodding. "With everything."

So he gently ties the piece of cloth around her head and starts to drive to the destination where her gift is. About 20 minutes later they arrive, he quickly hops out of the truck, running over to the passenger side to help his blindfolded love out of the vehicle.

Slowly he helps her out of the truck and as soon as her feet hit the ground she could tell where they were just by listening. "Why are we at the beach?"

Smirking, he places a hand to her lower back and leads her to their final destination. "You'll see, Princess."

They slowly walk the path and when they reach the shore, he stops them in their tracks.

"Okay, you ready for your surprise?"

"Uh…..duh."

"Okay, baby. You can take off your blindfold now."

Slowly, she takes off the piece of cloth and what she sees leaves her breathless. They're at their spot on the beach, where they spent that first night getting to know each other and right in front of her, kneeling down on one knee is her boyfriend, holding a ring in his hand.

Smiling with a hopefulness in his eyes, he reaches out with his free hand, grabbing hers as he confesses. "Kensi, baby, from the first moment I saw you I knew you were something special. You were and still are an enigma to me every single day and that's one of the things I love most about you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will spend every breath I have showing you how much you mean to me. You are the bravest, toughest, most loving, caring, beautiful, and generous person I know. I love you with everything that I am." He takes a brief pause, trying to collect his thoughts. "I told you on our first date, that in the 16 hours that I knew you that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you." Taking a shaky breath, he wills himself to continue. "But what I didn't tell you is, that in those 16 hours I was already head over heals in love with you. Every moment I've spent with you has only made me love you that much more. So, if you'll have me, I would very much like to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you. Will you Marry Me?"

 _Holy crap!_ Is all she can think in her shocked state. Everything that he just said, has her heart racing like wild horses. Tears glisten in her eyes at his words. She gives him a water laugh, nodding. "Yes! Absolutely! Yes!"

He quickly jumps up, hugging her with everything that he has, pulling back he leans down a gives her kiss filled with desire, but more than that, love. "Yes? You said, yes?"

"Of course, you doofus." She shakes her head in disbelief.

He lets her out of his embrace and takes the ring out of the box. Grabbing her left hand, he places the ring on her finger, then brings her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss. "Perfect."

"Perfect." She repeats, smiling as she admires her new piece of jewelry and then turning her attention back to her fiancé. "I love you and I want you to know that at the end of our first date, I realized something."

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. "Oh, yeah. What's that?"

She places her forehead on his. "That I was already in love with you, too."


	34. Chapter 34: How do you do it?

_I thought it would be nice for Kensi to get a woman's perspective._

* * *

She's sitting in the dimly lit hospital room, keeping her eyes on his sleeping form. She came out of the explosion relatively unscathed, a few bruised ribs and a large cut across her neck where the seat belt cut into her. He on the other hand had suffered from a major concussion, a broken right arm and a ruptured spleen.

Feeling the atmosphere in the room change, she turns to the door, expecting one of their moms or team members, but the person standing in the doorway is the last person she ever expected to see.

"Hi, Kensi. May I come in?" Mosley asks before fully entering the room.

Still in a state of shock, she's at a loss for words, but nods her head, giving her the okay to enter.

Walking to the foot of the bed, she stares at the sleeping form of a man that she had misjudged on so many levels.

"You owe him an apology." Kensi finally speaks up. Taking her eyes off of her love to stare at the women, who's part of the reason as to why he's lying here. "You had no right to say the things that you did to him or treat him the way you treated him." She takes a deep breath, trying to not let anger over take her. "If you had been straight with us from the beginning instead of threatening us, he would have gladly helped come up with a better and safer plan and we probably wouldn't be here right now."

Mosley tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry for that." She knows what she did was wrong. How she treated Deeks and the rest of the team was completely and utterly abysmal. "I wish I could have done things differently. I guess being so close to getting my boy back, clouded my judgement and I wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of getting him back." She gestures towards the seat next to the young agent, asking permission to sit.

Kensi nods, interested in what else she has to say.

"I wasn't always like this you know. I use to be a pleasant person to be around." She chuckles, earning a smirk from Kensi. "But once Derrick was taken, everything changed. He was my whole world and then one day I woke up and he was gone." The tears that once threaten to fall from her eyes, finally do.

Kensi grabs one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "That's what I told him in the bullpen before you had him escorted out." She earns a curious look from her B _oss? Former boss? She still doesn't know._ "I told him that the reason you were so against us was because we were happy. Because we had are whole worlds with us but you didn't."

Mosley gives her a sad smile, glad that at least one person understood why she acted the way that she did.

"How did you do it? How did you juggle the job and being a mom before he was taken?" She's curious how a woman in her position handled a family. Well, when she had it. She had gotten some perspective from Sam but it's different for a woman.

"At the time….at the time I had an amazing partner there to help me. Derrick's dad wasn't always like that. When we first met he was funny, charming." She takes a brief pause. "He was my best friend and just made everything easier."

Kensi nods her head in understanding. "What changed?"

"He was involved with some pretty bad people, I didn't see it at the time or maybe I just chose not to. Love is blind, right?" She gives Kensi a faint smile. "But after awhile he got so deep into what he was doing now and pretty soon it consumed him. I guess much like our job does us. So, one day I told him that if he didn't quit then I would take our son and leave." She thinks about the day she woke up and they were both gone. "I woke up the next day and they were both gone." She's curious as to why the young woman wants to know so much about the job and starting a family. She new her and the detective were engaged and soon to be married, but she was still curious. "Why do you ask?"

"I was set to have kids." She looks at the sleeping form of her love and smiles. "I mean, I'd be crazy not to, right? He would be the most amazing dad." She smiles imagining him in their back yard, running after a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes, while she carries a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes on her hip. "But right after you had Deeks hauled off, I told you that maybe one day I would understand what you were going through and you said that you pray to God that I never would." She turns back to look at her. "I guess when you said that, it set something off in me. Like how could we ever bring a child into this world when they could be taken away from us at any moment."

Mosley knows what the young agent is going through, she went through the same thing before she decided to have a baby. "When you choose the right partner, Kensi, that makes all the difference. I didn't, but I know for certain that you did." She stands up, getting ready to leave. "There was a time in my life where I thought that the job was the only thing I would be good at. That as long as I was doing it, I would have a purpose. But that all changed when I found out that I was pregnant. My number one purpose from that day forward was to raise an amazing human being that would bring goodness into this world. Think of it like this, _there's always going to be stupid people. There's always going to be accidents. But that's not what defeats you, it's the fear._ " She squeezes the brunette's hand one last time. " _But that's the way the world changes, sweetheart, good people raising their babies right."_

Kensi eyes start to glisten with tears. She didn't expect it but Mosley had helped relieve her of some of the inner turmoil that she was dealing with when she thought about motherhood.

"I'll be back when he wake up to give him a proper apology." She says, walking towards the door, but turns back around for a brief moment. "Oh, and Kensi. I'm very sorry for what you're going through right now. That man of yours is very special. Hold tight to him and whatever you do, don't let go."

Kensi gives her a teary eyed smile, nodding her head. "I won't, you can count on that."

Grabbing his hand, she sits there in silence, remembering something he told her a few years back. _You and I, we're good, okay? Nothing's going to tear us apart._ Drifting back to her earlier thoughts about Deeks and their future ninjas, she smiles.

Standing up, she gently runs her fingers through his hair and places a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

When she pulls back, she's met his gorgeous blue eyes and a lazy smile.

* * *

 _My hope is that since now that Mosley has her kid back, she'll at least be bearable. (Assuming that she still has her job.)_

 _And the quote about good people raising their babies right is from Grey's (10x24) when Catherine talks to April about bringing kids into a dangerous and cruel world._


	35. Chapter 35: Cry Pretty

_Post argument in 9x23._

* * *

She walks back into the mission and knows that she needs to find a private place and quick. Knowing that most of the staff is gone for the night, she makes her way to the women's locker room, checking to make sure that she's alone. Once she knows that she's alone, she lets it all out. Slowly sliding to the floor, leaning against the lockers, the flood gates open. _How did everything just turn to shit?_ She thinks to herself. Pulling her knees to her chest, she lays her head down and can't help but feel like giving up.

"Kens?" Nell walks into the locker room, making her way over to her friend.

Wiping her eyes she quickly tries to recover herself. She doesn't like anyone seeing her like this. But the one person she doesn't mind seeing her like this isn't here, he's at home right now, without her. "Oh, hey, Nell. Did you guys find a lead or something?"

"Kens, really? You don't have to do that with me."

"Do what?"

"Act like everything's okay. I heard what Mosley did to Deeks and I saw you go after him. Then you come back without him, crying." She slides down, sitting next to her. "What happened?"

Turning her head, she looks at her young friend. "We had an argument. It was bad, Nell." The tears that stopped for a short time, start to glisten in her eyes once more. "I don't know how we're gonna make it through this one."

"What was it about?"

She thinks about it. Should she really be talking about this right now? But then again maybe if she can't talk to him about it right now, talking about it with Nell could be the next best thing. "Uh, he, uh, wanted this to be our last mission. I couldn't give that to him right now. I don't know if I can ever give that to him." Thinking about their heated conversation just makes her want to scream or cry or both. _How could he do this? Especially right now._ "And then he asked me, what about when we had kids. I honestly don't know if I could have kids after seeing what Mosley's going through. So I asked him, what if we didn't have kids. And then all hell broke loose."

Nell's trying to understand but she knows her friend and this doesn't sound anything like the Kensi from the past couple of months. "Okay, what gives, Kensi? Because I know for a fact that you want kids. I can't count how many times I've caught you two talking about your future kids." Nell gives her a knowing smile. "People don't have names picked out for kids they don't want."

Kensi thinks of the conversation she had with Nell on one of their girls nights, smiling at the memory, but is quickly brought back to reality. "I guess I'm just afraid of what will happen if we do have kids. What if I can't protect them? What if they get taken just like Mosley's kid?" Shaking her head. "I can't go through that, Nell. I just can't."

"Did you ever think that maybe Deeks feels the same way? That maybe that's why he wants this to be your last mission?"

She considers the younger agent for a minute. "No, I guess I never really thought of it like that."

"Well, I think that you're both just being idiots."

Kensi's eyebrows pinch. "Come again?"

Nell can't believe that she's going to respond like this, but her friend needs a laugh right now. "That's what she said."

That her earns a smile and a laugh from the brunette.

She continues knowing that her friend needs to hear what she has to say. "You can't be in the middle of a mission and have those kind of conversations, Kens. You just can't. Emotions are high and things get said. Most of the time the things that are said get taken the wrong way by the other person. The high tension, heat of the moment conversation that I'm sure you guys just had, doesn't help at all." Pulling her into a side hug. "I want you to do something for me."

Kensi pulls back from the embrace and looks at her friend. "What's that?"

"I want you to take a deep breath and then when this mission is over, I want you to take that man of yours by the hand, look into his eyes and tell him what you just told me."

Giving a slight laugh, Kensi, nods her head. "You got yourself a deal."

"Okay. And Kens, if I'm being honest with you, I understand how Deeks feels about the whole quitting thing. I'm feeling the same way right now."

Kensi gives her a questioning look. She had no idea that her redheaded friend was having the same kind of feelings. She thought the young analyst was ready to be out in the field to become an actual field agent. "Really?"

The only other person she's let know this is Eric, but she has a feeling that telling Kensi might help both of them. "There's just so many things that I haven't done in life that I want to do and being in this line of work has prevented me from doing a lot of those things. If I keep doing this I may never be able to do them. And I think that may be where he's coming from."

Nell slowly stands up, Kensi following her.

"That and the thought of losing you." She takes a brief pause, knowing that what she's about to say is probably not what her friend wants to hear right now. "Look I know you probably don't want to hear this, but he almost lost you, Kens. A couple of times in the past year now. I mean, you almost died in the helicopter crash, then you get kidnapped and then when you decided to become a one woman team to prevent a nuclear holocaust. Really think about that. He had to stand there an watch as you slowly slipped away from him and there wasn't anything he could do. That's what he's feeling right now. He knows that things don't always go as planned. Sometimes we experience things that no one else can truly understand until they're in that position themselves. He just wants to be with you for as long as he can. But I also think maybe some part of him wants to know that he's enough for you."

Realization dawns upon her that the young agent may know more then she's letting on. "How do know all of this?"

She gives her a sad smile. "We had a few heart to hearts over the past couple of months. I knew he wanted out and when I started to feel that way, I went and talked to him." Grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "All I'm saying is that you two need to sit down and really talk. Get everything out in the open, because I know that if you just talk to him and tell him how you feel that he'll without a doubt meet you half way. Then you can figure these things out together."

Kensi pulls her into a hug. "Thank you, Nell. You're a really great friend."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and it slowly cracks open. "Nell, you in there?"

"Yeah, what's up, Eric?"

"Is Kensi in there with you?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Finally. I've been looking everywhere for you."

She wonders why he would be looking for her, but then remembers that they're on a case. "Did you find a lead or something?"

"No. Deeks called me. He said that he didn't think you would answer his call right now so he wanted me to give you a message. He told me to tell you, 'To the end of time and back.'"

She smiles, tears start to flow once again but this time they're tears of hope. "Thank you, Eric."

Nell starts to walk out but before she opens the door, she says one last thing. "Just remember that it's you two vs. the problem, not you vs. him."

"Wow." She says to an empty room. _That Nell is one wise woman._ She thinks to herself. We get through this mission and we'll figure it out. Her mind drifts to the message he sent her even though things are unsteady between them right now. _We'll get through this, baby. It's you and me against the world._

* * *

 _A/N: Again, guys, thanks for the reviews!_


	36. Chapter 36: You're Gonna Be

_A/N: Hiatus is going to be the death of me._

* * *

Achingly dragging him towards the bushes, Kensi gets far enough to where their attackers can't see them, but she could see them.

She's dizzy and has a pounding headache right now, but she has to be the strong one at the moment because her partner/love of her life is unconscious. Slowly sitting down, she cradles his body, trying to assess any more damage he might have.

"Deeks, stay with me, baby." Running her fingers through his hair, she tries to ease him awake.

Nothing.

She doesn't know what came over her. Maybe its the fact that she really did want kids. Or maybe its the fact that when it does come to kids, their kids, she thinks of a conversation they had awhile back, but it still surprises her all the same. "Think about teaching little Princess Sunshine how to surf on her new board." Smiling, she pictures him and their daughter at the beach, showing her how to stand up when a wave starts to form."You're gonna be the best daddy."

"I thought you hated that name." His hand starts to move towards the pain that's coming from his shoulder.

She lets out a watery laugh as his eyes slowly open, locking with hers. Shaking her head, she leans down and meets his lips with hers. "I do. But we can compromise, right?"

Nodding his head he gives her the biggest smile he can muster in his current state. "Compromise is good."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need you to stay awake until we can get out of this hell hole and get you guys to the hospital."

"Sam and Callen?"

"Sam's leg is pretty bad and Callen has a Sam sized bruise along the right side of his body."

He uses all the strength he has to bring his hand up, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her cheek. "What about you, Fern? Are you okay?"

She smiles at his concern over her. Here he is with a dislocated shoulder and most likely some internal injuries and he's worried about her. _Typical Deeks._ She smiles because that's her Deeks and he's here with her and he's alive. "I'm good, if you're good."

He gives her a look like _really._

"I'm pretty sure that I have a concussion and a few broken ribs but other than that." She rubs her thumb across his scruffy jaw. "But I'm more worried about you though."

He moves his hand from her face, down her arm to her hand, intertwining their finger and repeats her earlier words. "I'm good, if you're good."

"Kens." Callen speaks from where he and Sam sit.

She looks up thinking that the assailants are coming to make sure they're dead, but to her surprise she sees a familiar car. "Turk."

"What?" Deeks is pretty much out of it now but hears her say something.

"Guys, it's Turk."

Sam and Callen are both surprised but not, all at the same time. He did after all come out of nowhere when their ATVs had died and saved them.

She sees him slowly but hurriedly come towards the bushes. "Hey, come on. Quick!"

Kensi runs her fingers through Deeks' hair. "Babe, do you think you can walk a little bit. Our ride just got here."

Slowly opening his eyes again, he nods. "Yeah, I think so."

He grimaces while Kensi slowly helps him stand. Walking as fast as they can they reach the car.

Right as they start to drive off the smoke clears and the men that just tried to blow them up come into view.

"Drive!" Kensi shouts as she looks out the back window.

* * *

He's been out of surgery for a little over two hours when he groggily wakes from his slumber. Looking down at his hand he sees the familiar slender fingers that belong to his girl. _His Kensi._

"Hey, sleepy head." She squeezes his hand, pulling his attention away from their hands.

He turns his head, his cerulean blues meeting her beautiful mismatched eyes and gives her a soft smile. "Hey. How long have I been out?"

"Well, you went into surgery around two and it's six now so around four hours." Moving closer up the bed, she leans down, placing a kiss to his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

He winces as he meticulously tries to pull himself further up the bed. "Like I got blown up."

"That's because you did."

He nods, giving her a sad smile. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"No…..no I guess it wouldn't." Her smile fades at the thought and it hits her like a truck. Eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulls her closer, making her sit on the edge of the bed.

"I…I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Are you kidding, baby?" He pulls his hand out of her grasp and places it on her cheek, wiping away the tears that fall. "You're never gonna lose me, not if I have any say in it." Looking into her eyes, he sees something else. "But it's not just that, is it?"

She shakes her head.

"The parking garage?"

"Yeah."

"I know," He takes a deep breath and slowly scoots over, patting the bed for her to scoot completely onto the bed. Taking her hand in his, he continues. "I know how you could've taken what I said about us getting married the wrong way. It came out completely wrong."

She stays silent, urging him to continue.

"I want to marry you." His hand leaves hers once again. Cupping her face with his hand, he looks into her eyes, making sure that she knows without a doubt that he means every single word he says. "God do I want to marry you with everything that I am, but I just think we need to figure out our whole job situation and….."

"And what?"

"Earlier. When we were out in the desert. You said….you said that I was gonna be the best daddy?" Then he thinks about what she said and the way she acted in the garage when they were talking about kids. "But before, you didn't seem so sure that you wanted to have kids."

She knows she has to tell him the truth. "Honestly?" Taking a deep breathe, she lets her truth be heard. "I panicked."

"Panicked? Why, would you panic? I wasn't asking to have kids now, Kens. I just wanted to know that that's what you wanted too." He pauses thinking about all the times they've talked about their future offspring and how happy she was. "I thought you did."

 _Truth. You need to tell him the truth._ "I did. I do. It's just that Mosley said something to me right after you were escorted out." _Oh, boy this is not gonna go well. He already hates her and now this._

"What? What did she say to you?"

"Deeks."

He doesn't hear her. "Oh, when I see that woman again, I'm gonna rip her a new one."

She tugs on his good arm. "Deeks. Babe."

Realizing that she has more to say, he stop, rage still in his eyes, but as soon as he meets her eyes, he calms. She does that to him.

"I told her that maybe someday I would understand what she was going through. And she told me that she hopes I never do. That's when it hit me. One day we could have a beautiful baby girl and/or boy and something goes wrong and just like that they would be gone. I can't go through that, Deeks. I can't lose our child." She shakes her head at the thought, tears falling from her eyes once again.

Wiping her tears, he pulls her back to the present. "Baby, you do realize that's what every parent goes through when they have a child. They worry."

She nods her head and then a smile creeps up onto her face. "I do. After our fight I had some time to think. Really think about what it would be like and I came to the same conclusion that I always come to when it concerns life altering decisions."

He gives her a hesitant smile, curious as to what sort of conclusion she came to. "What's that?"

"That as long as I have you by my side; that as long as we stick together, we can handle anything, we can face anything. You and me. Kensi and Deeks. Deeks and Kensi. To the end of time and back."

 _This woman._ He thinks to himself. She's everything to him. Why, are they waiting? Why do they keep pushing off the inevitable? Sure they have the whole job thing to figure out, but he knows that they'll be able to compromise one way or another. "Marry me."

He says it so softly, she's not sure she heard him correctly. "What?"

"Marry me."

She wants to marry him. Of course she wants to marry him. She's never been more sure of anything else in her life, but he was right when he said that they had some things to figure out first. "Dee-"

He stops her before she says another word, because he knows what she's gonna say. "I know we have some things to figure out, but I want you. I want you for forever Kensi Marie Blye. That's never gonna change. So marry me? After we've healed. When we get back home."

Leaning forward she presses her lips to his, smiling. "Okay."

His eyes light up as he brings his lips to hers once more. "Okay!" He sounds like a giddy little kid on Christmas morning being told he can open presents.

Pulling back just enough so that she can look him in the eyes. "How does October sound?"

Already picturing her on a warm autumn evening walking towards him in her beautiful white gown, he smiles. "I think October is perfect weather for a beach wedding."

Seeing the complete and utter love he has for her reflected in his eyes, she smiles, hoping he sees the same reflected in hers. "Perfect."

She gets up, never letting go of his hand and sits back in the chair beside his bed. "I love you."

"I love you more." He says challenging her. It's a game they like to play to see who can say they love the other more before one of them gets tired of going back and forth.

Shaking her head, she gives him that smile that's reserved only for him. _Game On._

* * *

 _A/N: Here's to hoping that something similar to this happens in the premiere!_


	37. Chapter 37: Letters

_A/N: Thoughts. So many thoughts._

* * *

She's digging in the bottom of the closest for a pair of shoes. "I could've sworn I saw them earlier." Finally she spots them but as she reaches back she brushes against one of his jackets and something falls out of the pocket. Picking up the piece of paper, she gently unfolds it.

 _My beautiful Fern,_

 _I sit here beside you while you sleep, but you're not where you should be.- No. You're in a hospital bed, unconscious and have been for the past 10 days now. You don't know how bad I want to hear your voice right now; to see those beautiful eyes of yours. The doctor has been very optimistic with the progress that you've been making since you got here. I'm trying to remain calm and positive but, Baby, I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't know if I'll be able to give you everything you need once you wake up. I'm trying to stay strong, Lord knows I am but it's so hard without you. The nights that I'm at home and not here, I lie awake on the couch, because there is absolutely no way that I could sleep in our room, in our bed, without you. So I just lie there, thinking of you and our past….of our future and all the possibilities._ _I've learned many things while basically being without you for these days and that is that a world without Kensi Marie Blye is a world that I don't want to live in. You, Princess, are my everything and I don't know if I've ever told you that, but you can bet you're beautiful ass that once you wake up I will tell you and show you just how much you mean to me every single day. (This is the part where I wiggle my eyebrows.)_ _Another thing that's been on my mind a lot lately is our job. I know that you have reservations about giving up being an agent, but I can guarantee you that you are so much more than this job, Kens. You aren't the job, Baby. And I know you probably don't want to hear that right now, but I've spent the better part of a week without you because of said job. I've spent most of my life thinking the same thing. That my identity was found only in my job, but one beautiful day something changed in me; that something was you. You showed me that life is so much more than a job. Let me put it this way; the way you feel about your job is the exact same way I feel about you and our life together. Without it, I don't know who I am. I've come so close to losing you so many times that I'm getting closer and closer to quitting. Only problem is is that you don't want to leave. So of course I'm staying in. Where you go, I go. I don't want to keep putting pressure on you and trying to talk you into doing something that you don't want to do, but if we keep staying in this line of work….Kensi, I can't lose you. I can't. So I'll do this for you. I'll wait for you. And when you're ready, I'll be right there next to you when we turn in our badges and guns. Because no matter how much longer you want to stay in, I'll be right there next to you, watching your six and being the best partner that you both need and deserve. And every night when we go home I will hold you tight, never taking advantage of the time we have together. So please, Baby, just wake up, because I can't live without you._

She's sitting on the floor, tears in her eyes, shoes forgotten. Going over the words again and again. _You showed me that life is so much more than my job. The way you feel about your job is the exact same way I feel about you and our life together. Without it, I don't know who I am._ "The way I feel about my job is the way he feels about me and our life together?"

"Baby, are you rea-…." He walks into their bedroom and stops in his tracks at the sight of his fiancée, sitting on the floor, crying.

She looks up, meeting his blue eyes when more tears begin to fall. "You think I care more about my job than I do Us?"

He quickly makes his way over to her, sitting down in front of her. "No…well maybe a little."

Leaning towards him, she captures his lips with hers. When she pulls back, she places her forehead on his. "Baby, I love you, but you couldn't be more wrong."

Slowly standing up, she makes her way towards her nightstand where her phone sits. She picks it up and makes her way back to him, handing it to him. "Here."

Taking the phone from her, he sees her note section pulled up.

 _I finally get it. I finally get why you've been wanting us to get out so badly. I'm sitting here in your hospital room, watching you sleep and I can't help but think about what just happened. The doctor said that you had a ruptured spleen causing internal bleeding and if we hadn't got here in time you would've been gone. I now realize what you must have went through after the crash. Before we got rescued I thought that that was the end. There I was, sitting in the middle of the desert, cradling your unconscious body, thinking about how I was never going to get to hear your voice again, see those ocean blue eyes of yours, make love to you…or to tell you that I love you so much it hurts. I know you're laying right here but it physically hurts me knowing how we left things and how I came so close to losing you. I hate myself for letting our conversation in the parking garage escalate so quickly. We were both on edge and I think part of the reason I got so angry is that I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling._ _First off, I want you to know that I want to have kids with you, of course I want to have kids with you. But seeing what Mosley was going through with her son and how it affected her just made all those doubts I had about if we had kids come to the surface. I know I should've just talk to you about it, everything was happening so fast and it just…I didn't know what to say, but I told once and I'll tell you again. Martin Deeks, you are my world; my everything. The day I met you was the day that my hazy future became clear. Most of my life I pictured myself becoming a decorated agent, working my way up to maybe becoming the Director of NCIS one day, thinking that that would be enough for me. That as long as I had my job, I would be perfectly content. Well, what I didn't plan on doing was falling so in love with someone that it would make me want to give up all those dreams and pursue things that I never knew I wanted. I never thought of myself walking down the aisle to become someone's wife, going to soccer practices and dance recitals, or having Sunday morning cuddle sessions in bed….that is unitl I met you. After having time to think about where you were coming from and after what we just went through, I find myself getting closer and closer to hanging up my gun and badge. Because you and me, that's what I want. I want to grow old and gray with you. I want to have kids with you and watch you attempt to say no to our daughter. Most of all I WANT YOU. So when you wake up be ready to talk, because we are going to figure this out. Kensi Blye Guarantee._

Placing her phone on the ground, he grabs her hands and slowly pulls her up with him. He locks his lips with hers and they are soon lost in a passionate kiss. When air becomes scarce they pull back.

He gives her a suggestive grin as he starts placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Maybe we should skip it."

She threads her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to give him more access. "Deeks, it's the rehearsal. I'm pretty sure the bride and groom have to be there."

Making his way back up to her mouth, he gives her a peck on the lips. "Fine. But Nell is so aggressive. Did you see that she scheduled when we could go to the restroom?"

She nods her head knowing exactly what he's talking about, but she is their wedding planner and her Maid of Honor, so what can she do. "I know! She's acting exactly like Monica circa Phoebe's wedding."

"That's who she reminds me of!" He snaps his fingers, having an aha moment.

She laughs as she goes back into the closest to retrieve the forgotten pair of shoes and puts them on. Walking back up to him, she smiles. "Babe, it's only going to be a few hours and then after that we can come back here," she runs her finger seductively down his chest, "and spend the rest of the night doing whatever we want."

He's left in awe because this woman; this beautiful, amazing woman is going to officially be his wife in lest than 24 hours. And he's never been happier in his entire life, but he knows that tomorrow's going to change that. Grabbing her hand he places another kiss on her lips. "Alright, wifey. Let's get this party started."

She smiles into the kiss, she can't help it. She's so deliriously happy, because she's finally getting what she never knew she always wanted. "Let's do it, hubby."


	38. Chapter 38: Unlikely Friends

_I really want this to happen._

* * *

Sam and Deeks are making their way back down the pier after picking up lunch. Ever since Mexico, the investigation going on and Callen as team leader being reprimanded from going out into the field; Kensi, Sam and Deeks have been left to rotate as partners. Today it's Sam and Deeks together.

Sam can see that something has been weighing on Deeks' mind ever since they first got in the car this morning. He knows that the detective won't want to bother him with his problems because that's just who he is. He'll push and push others when he sees that something's bothering them, but when it comes to his own problems he stays silent. Not knowing if it has something to do with the investigation or his TBI or something else for that matter, Sam decides to go the happiest route.

"So how's the wedding planning going?"

Deeks stops and turns towards the older man. "Great. Really great actually. Uh.."

"Deeks, what's up man?"

"Nothing. It's nothing I just I wanted to ask you something." He looks down, unsure of himself. "I wanted to know if you'd be my best man." Gaining some courage, he looks up at the man who he considers a great friend and older brother. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. It's stupid, really."

 _So that's why he's been so weird today._ Sam shakes his head. He's heard things about Deeks and his childhood and how even as a grown man the nagging feeling that he's nothing but a pest and is unworthy of love is still somewhat ingrained in the young detective's mind. He is anything but that. "I'd be honored."

"You-you would?"

"Of course. I know I've been tough on you in the past. So much so that I misjudged you and your character just because you didn't fit in the box that I thought an agent should fit in. I'm just so grateful to have been so wrong." He pauses, putting a hand on Deeks' shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're one hell of a man and I couldn't be prouder to call you one of my best friends." He smiles. "So of course I'll stand by your side and help you keep your cool as you watch that gorgeous woman of yours walk down the aisle." The big man brings the blonde surfer who he considers a little brother into a hug.

"Thanks, man. It really means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too, Deeks." He says, patting the younger man on the back.

They share a smile and continue their way back to the car. Once they get back into the challenger Sam turns towards Deeks, smiling. "I've already got your bachelor party planned in my head."

Hearing Sam say that just reassures him that he is worthy and as Kensi reminds him everyday, most definitely loved. "Oh, really? Tell me whatcha got."

"I'm thinking you, me, Callen and Eric with cigars, beers and deep sea fishing."

He smiles at how into the best man thing the ex-Navy SEAL already is. "Sounds great man. Sounds great."

 _Some of the most solid friendships are found in the most unlikely of friends. - Unknown_


	39. Chapter 39: Memories

_A/N: Makes me happy yet hurts my heart._

* * *

The wedding was everything that she dreamed it would be. Since Deeks was the man she married, how could it not be. Speaking of which, she's looking for said husband when an overly excited Kip and Anna walk over to her, each giving her a hug.

"So, Kensi, where's that husband of yours?" Kip asks looking around for his old friend.

"He's around here somewhere. I was actually….." That's when she finally spots him. He's speaking to Eric and Nell and turns, catching her eye. She smiles at the fact that every time they've been separated tonight that when she looks for him and finds him, he's always already looking at her giving her that smile of his that seems to have been plastered on his face all day. This time when she spots him he gives her that smile but also gives her a look that says 'I told you so' when he sees who she's talking to. _Oh, boy am I gonna be hearing about this for the rest of my life._ The thought brings a smile to her face.

She's listening to Anna talk about how Kip saved her from Uncle Bob when the music stops and she hears her husband's voice over the speakers.

Looking around for him, her attention turns towards the large screen in front of the dance floor when Deeks' face suddenly pops up, giving that glorious smile that's only present when he's thinking about her, which seems to be all the time. "Kens, baby, I love you so much. Today is absolutely the best day of my life, without a doubt. You make me so happy and I can't wait to spend forever with you. Here we are, surrounded by the people that we love, but I know that one very special person couldn't be here today. I would give anything for him to be able to be here and celebrate with us and I know he would've too."

 _Deeks leaves the screen and it goes dark. Seconds later the screen is filled with the image of a young Kensi and a much taller man fishing, the next one of her and that same man working on a car._ Kensi sees image after image of her and her father, tears falling from her eyes, a smile on her face as she thinks back to the time she spent with one of the two best men that she's ever known. Suddenly the other best man, her husband, walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leans back into his embrace, relishing in the feeling of contentment. They watch the screen, seeing memories upon memories. Then she hears a voice that she hasn't heard in over fifteen years as the images turn into a home video of Donald teaching a young Kensi how to throw a knife.

" _Okay, baby girl, I want you to watch me carefully. Take the hilt of the knife like this and slowly bring it up, take your aim and halfway through your release I want you to let go."_

 _Little Kensi takes the knife, bringing it up to take aim, bitting her lip as she concentrates and then releases the weapon hitting the target dead center. Her eyes go wide as she turns toward her father._ " _I did it Daddy! I did it!"_

 _"Yeah, you did, Kens. You're turning into a real badass." He cringes. "Uh…don't tell your mother I said that."_

 _The young brunette giggles."I won't, daddy. I promise."_

"I think we're getting a glimpse into our future." Deeks smiles, while whispering into his wife's ear, making her giggle.

She turns her head to meet his eyes. "I think you're right." Smiling, she brings her lips to his for a kiss. Pulling back, she turns back to the screen where a new video has popped up.

One by one there are different clips throughout the first fifteen years of her life with her and the man she's looked up to for so long.

Deeks knows that its getting to the end of the video and what the last clip may do to his wife, so he holds her even tighter, preparing not only her but also himself for the emotions it will bring up.

 _"Baby girl, if you're seeing this it means I'm not there on the biggest day of your life. It hurts me so much just to think about not being there to see you walk down the aisle and marrying the man that my extraordinary girl deserves. I gotta hand it to him whoever the lucky man is, it's not easy being married to a badass." He smirks. "Just ask your mother." His smiles falter. "I really wish I could've met the man that holds your heart." He's silent for a few minutes and the smiles returns. "I imagine he would probably be military, clean cut, something along those lines, but somewhere deep down I know that's not what you want and it's not what you need. I want someone that challenges you on a daily basis, a man who will help carry your burdens and bring out that true Kensi that you don't let anyone else see. So I'm gonna guess that he'll be more of a surfer type, laid back, shaggy probably." He shakes his head, but there's a smile on his face. "He'll be a goofball of course and I think that's just the type of thing you need in your life. A man that will make you lighten up a bit and make you laugh. I love you with all my heart, but you are too serious for your own good." He takes a deep breath and releases it. "Man, I hate that I'm not gonna be there to see that I was right and I hate that I'm going to miss.…well everything. Just know that I'll be with you wherever you are. I love you, Kensi."_

With that, the screen cuts off and Kensi turns around in her husband's arms. "How did you find those?"

He brings his hand up, wiping her tear stained cheek. "I was helping your mom out in the attic one day looking for pictures when we ran across a box that wasn't labeled and found them."

She rest her forehead against his. "Thank you, baby. I really loved it."

"I just wanted him to be a part of this day as much as he could be. I love you so much and I would give anything for him to be here with us."

She smiles, bringing her lips to his for a kiss filled with love and appreciation. "I know. I would too."

When they pull back a smirk is plastered on his face. "So it seems that your dad hit the nail on the head."

She's confused at first but then remembers what he said in the last video and how he described her future husband to a t. "Father knows best, right?"

Deeks kisses her once, twice, three times and then pulls back with a million watt smile on his face. "Indeed he does."

She rest her forehead on his as he brings her in as close as possible. Nothing but the two of them exist as they sway back and forth to the music, lost in each other.


	40. Chapter 40: Photograph

Shoutout to mashmaiden on tumblr for this plot. I'm not sure if this was what you were thinking, but here it is.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks had come over to Julia's to put the finishing touches on their wedding that was happening in just two shorts months. They were waiting on Roberta to arrive cause Lord knows if she's left out of anything they'll both be hearing about it for the rest of their lives.

"Martin, I don't think you've ever told me why you love the beach so much."

Kensi comes back from the kitchen, bottle of water in hand. "Yeah, I haven't heard that one either, babe."

He gets a nostalgic look on his face as his mind goes back in time. "Well, I've always loved the beach, but this one specific day made it that much more special."

Kensi sits down next to him on the couch, squeezing his knee, urging him to continue.

 _"_ _I can't believe my mom won't leave that bastard. One day. Oh, one day he'll get what's coming to him." The eleven year old huffs as he steps off the pavement and onto the sand. Finally he's here. The beach. His safe place. Once he reaches the perfect spot, he plops down in the sand, careful not to get any sand in or around his cast._

 _One day I'm gonna get away from all of that and be somebody. I'm gonna make something of myself and be better than he'll ever be. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when a soccer ball flies and lands right next to him._

 _Chasing the ball down, a young brunette girl comes in his direction. "Sorry, I don't think my dad anticipated it getting past me."_

 _He waves her off, still mad, but he doesn't want to be rude so he looks up at her."It's okay." He gives her the biggest smile that he can muster and quickly turns his attention back to the water._

 _Thinking that she's already left, he lets out the tears that have threatened to fall since he arrived._

 _"_ _Hey, are you okay?" The brunette ask, sitting down next to him in the sand._

 _He quickly wipes the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _She shakes her head. "I call bullshit."_

 _Turning towards her, he smiles the first real smile that he's had in a long time."Wow."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You're very assertive, aren't you."_

 _"_ _Well, there's obviously something wrong and if there's something wrong you probably need someone to talk to."_

 _He gives her a weary smile. He doesn't want to get her involved._

 _"_ _Okay, if you won't tell me, will you at least come play with us? You can be on my mom's team. She need's all the help she can get."_

 _He's conflicted. "_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _Come on. It'll cheer you up." The girl smiles, trying to persuade him._

 _Not thinking that there's anything wrong with playing a little game of soccer. I mean what could it hurt? "_ _Okay, but I'll have to be careful with my cast."_

 _They get up and make their way back over to the girl's parents._

 _"_ _Mom. Dad. This is….." The young brunette pauses, realizing that she didn't catch his name._

 _"_ _Marty." He says quietly._

 _"_ _Marty, this is my mom and dad."_

 _He sticks his hand out shaking both of their hands._ _"_ _It's nice to meet you ma'am. You too, sir."_

 _"_ _Boy, has manners." The girl's dad smiles. "I like him already."_

 _Marty beams at the man's words. It's more affirmation than he's ever heard from his own father._

 _He then turns towards the young brunette. "I didn't catch your name, princess."_

 _She gets a look in her eyes and glares at him. "Unless you want a cast on your other arm to match the one you already have, I wouldn't call me princess, if I were you."_

 _"_ _Kensi!" Her mother yells._

 _Kensi turns towards the older woman. "What?"_

 _Marty can't help but chuckle at the feisty young girl. "Sorry, Kensi. I won't let it happen again."_

 _"_ _Thank you." She smiles and then picks up the ball, ready to play._

 _"_ _Alright, mom and Marty against me and dad!" Kensi shouts._

 _"_ _No, no, Kensi. I'm not playing." The older woman states._

 _"_ _Party pooper." She huffs, earning a chuckle out of the shaggy haired boy._

 _"_ _Hey, Kens. How about we just do some juggling?" The older man says as he notices the young boy's cast._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _She gets the ball on the top of her foot and starts juggling it back and forth with the tops of her feet._

 _Marty is locked in on her juggling just waiting for her to pass and soon enough she does._

 _Once he gets the ball, he repeats the same moves she had but what shocks Kensi and her parents even more is how well he handles the ball. He brings the ball from his foot to his knee, bounces it a couple of times and then brings it back down to his foot. Once there he starts bouncing it on one foot, kicks it up and then quickly circles his foot around it with the ball ending up on his foot again. He repeats this a few times with each foot when he finally looks up to see who to pass it to next he stops. The young girl and both her parents are staring at him in awe._

 _The girl's father walks up to him. "Wow, son. That was really good."_

 _Marty is struck again at the older man's words. "Thank you, sir. That means more to me then you'll ever know."_

 _The man gives him a look that he's not sure what to make of, but decides to not thinking anything more of it when the girl's mother calls out to him._

 _"_ _That was really great, Martin."_

 _"_ _Thank you, ma'am."_

 _Once Kensi comes out of her trance, she runs over to him. "Marty, that was really good. Where did you learn that?"_

 _He gives her a sad smile. "I have a lot of time on my hands with my broke arm and all. I needed something to do, since I can't be out in the water right now, so I went down to the park one day and watched a bunch of soccer players. Then I practiced until I got it down."_

 _Once he realizes how long he's been gone he knows he has to say goodbye. "Well, I better get back home." He walks up to the couple, shaking both of their hands. "Thank you, both, for letting me interrupt your family time."_

 _"_ _Nonsense. It was a pleasure to meet you, young man."_

 _He turns towards Kensi to say goodbye and is surprised when she hugs him. "Bye, Marty. I hope we see you again."_

 _As he's about to leave her father speaks up asking him a question that catches him off guard. "Actually, we're here to celebrate Kensi's birthday and going to Disneyland tomorrow. Would you like to come?"_

 _He wishes he could say yes, but he knows that there's no way on God's green earth that that rat-bastard of a father of his will let him go. "I wish I could, but I have a family thing."_

 _They all nod their head in understanding._

 _He takes a risk and kisses the young girl on the cheek making both of them blush. "Happy Birthday, Kensi. I hope we meet again someday."_

 _Shock is still set on Kensi's face as he walks away. He doesn't even get to stay long enough to see the smirks playing on her mother and father's faces._

Julia is completely shocked. _No wonder he looked familiar._ Remembering that day so vividly now as retells the story, she gets up quickly and heads upstairs.

Kensi listens intently as he continues to relive that day and how it affected him. "I know it's crazy, but in the brief moments I spent with them, they showed me what a true family was suppose to be like and what I hoped to have someday. But the man, the girl's father, how he treated the girl and her mother is what truly stuck with me. He showed me what a real dad and husband was suppose to be. He showed me what a true man was suppose to be like. The way I could see how much he loved his wife and little girl has stuck with me forever."

Julia returns with a photo album in hand and the couple turn, not even realizing that she left the room in the first place. She sits next to Kensi and opens the album. "Look." She points to a picture. It's of a young Kensi, Donald and a young shaggy haired blonde boy with a cast on his arm, playing soccer on the beach.

"It can't be." "Is that?" They both say at the same time.

"I knew something seemed familiar about you." She turns, looking at her daughter and her fiancé.

A flabbergasted Deeks turns to an even more flabbergasted Kensi. "Wow."

"Yeah." Is all he can say.

Kensi's squints her eyes, thinking about that day. "I can't believe I didn't remember that. I mean after seeing this picture, it's coming back to me, but I can't believe I didn't ever think of it before."

"You were eight. I'm pretty sure forgot about it the next day. What's weird is that I remembered that day clearly and I still can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I mean, how many feisty brunettes named Kensi live in California? You've obviously changed over the years and I guess not recognizing that that was you would be understandable, but your mom….."

"Oh, I can explain that." Julia interrupts them. "You see….I had this thing on top of my head that was often referred to as a brown football helmet." She cringes. "Not my greatest look. So that was probably one of the reasons you didn't recognize me."

He and Kensi both nod in understanding.

Kensi turns to look in his eyes and can't quite decipher what she sees. "What is it, baby?"

His eyes start to water as he realizes that he got to do something that he thought he would never be able to do. "I can't believe I got to do something that I never thought I'd be able to do."

Her brow furrows, not understanding where he's going with this. "What's that?"

He lets out a laugh as the tears fall from his eyes. "I got to meet your dad."

That's when it hits her like a ton of brick. As she stares at the man that's about to become her husband, she lets out a teary eyed laugh when she realizes that the one thing that she's always wanted had actually already happened. She leans forwards, smiling as she kisses him. Pulling back, she lays her head on his shoulder, giving a content sigh as they both stare at the 28 year old photo. "Yeah, I guess you did."

Leaning his head on her's he comes to another realization. "It's crazy, but that brief encounter with your father was a million times better than anything I experienced with my own and in a way the man who I now know was Donald Blye was my father figure. Every time I would think about my future kids and what kind of father I would be, I would picture Brandel and know that was not how I would be with my kids and then I would picture that man and his little girl at the beach and I knew that that was exactly what I would strive for when I became a father."

Kensi is in awe. She's elated that her father was able to change the way that the man she loved more than anything pictured what a father was suppose to be like. "I'm glad you got that experience, even if was just for a brief moment in time. But even if you hadn't gotten it, I know that you're gonna be the best dad that there ever was."

They both sit there, basking in the memory of when they first met.

 _"_ _But life inevitably throws us curve balls, unexpected circumstances that remind us to expect the unexpected. I've come to understand these curve balls are the beautiful unfolding of both karma and current." - Carre Otis_


	41. Chapter 41: Hell no, H2O!

Short little one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Fern's is buzzing tonight. They've only been open for a few months but business is booming.

The owners make it a point to work durning the day, running their bar/grill but one night a week they take the night shift, tending the bar. Spending the other nights with their 6 month old son.

"Kens, this guy just asked for water. Do we serve water here?" Deeks turns to his wife, giving her a hopeful smile.

She smirks, shaking her head at his antics. "Baby, for the last time, we do serve water and no, you cannot spray anyone."

His smile turns to a playful pout. "Fine. But can you at least dance on the bar." He gives her his best puppy dog eyes. "For me."

Kensi walks up to him and whispers in his ear. "We'll talk after last call. I may even ask for water." She runs her hand seductively up his thigh.

His eyes widen and his pants suddenly grow tighter at the image of his very sexy wife being soaked from head to toe with water, dancing on top of their bar.

A gleaming smile spreads on her face as she walk over to a new customer, taking their order, making sure to have an extra sway in her hips just for her husband.

"Maybe we should close up early tonight." He watches as she bends over the cooler, reaching in to pull out some long necks and dammit those very tight fitting jeans she's wearing is not helping his situation right now. "Yeah, definitely closing up early." He shouts to her as he pulls the bar towel from his shoulder and holds it in front of his growing situation.

She turns back towards him, playfully bitting her lip and sends him a wink.

His grin is so big that his cheeks are pressing into his eyes. "God I love my life."


	42. Chapter 42: Surprise

_A/N: I have so many thoughts as to what they should name the bar. As obvious in the chapter before this, Fern's is one idea and here's another. Enjoy!_

* * *

He slowly guides her out of the truck and onto the sidewalk. He knew she wanted to help with this part and threw in a few suggestions here and there but what she didn't already know was that his decision was made long ago when the thought and dream of the bar first began to form in his mind. He's not really sure how she's gonna take it, but he hopes that he didn't royally screw up.

"Okay, baby, almost there." He maneuvers her so that she's standing directly at the entrance of their newly renovated bar.

She's slightly irritated at his charades, but mostly intrigued. Ever since she found out about the bar, she's come up with a few name suggestions, but every time she would mention one to him he would smile and nod like he would consider it. She could see the twinkle in his eye at the mention of a name and had a feeling that he already had something picked out. So of course when he suggested that they go to the bar after a long day of work she became suspicious and had every right to be. Now she's standing in front of the bar, blindfolded, just waiting for the big reveal. "Baby, can I take this off now?"

He stops their forward progress and then turns her, standing in front of her to gage her reaction. Slowly he reaches behind her head to untie the blindfold and pulls it away. "Okay, open your eyes."

As she opens her eyes their bar comes into view, but it's the new addition above the door that leaves her breathless. "Really?"

He bites his lip, nervousness in his voice. "What do you think?"

Tears start forming in her eyes. "Seriously? Are you kidding?" She closes the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist, bringing her lips to his, conveying her love for him in an earth shattering kiss.

He pulls back to see the happy, teary eyed smile of his fianceé.

Reaching for his phone, he pulls it out, bringing up an app. "Would you like to do the honors?"

The glistening smile that appears on her face gives him her answer. She reaches for his phone and with the click of a button brings the sign to life.

He's entranced by her. The grin plastered on her face and the neon of the new addition to their bar reflective in her beautiful mismatched eyes. _Breathless._ He thinks to himself. _Just breathless._ Turning to mirror her position he stands next to her, bringing his arm around her shoulder.

She places her head on his shoulder, giving a content sigh. "So, Don's, huh?" She hadn't expected it really. I mean she knew he probably had a name picked out already and that he wanted it to be a surprise, but knowing the type of joker her fiancé is, she expected something more along the lines of Fern's or maybe even Kensalina's. Never did she imagine this. It shouldn't surprise her though because this man, her man is nothing short of extraordinary, thoughtful and loving.

He smiles, pulling her into a closer embrace. "Yeah, I know how important your dad is to you. He was a great man, Kens. I mean that's one of the reasons for this bar, is it not? For people like your dad, Hidoko, Gabe and all of the others that just need a place to feel at peace, to see a familiar face, to have a safe haven if you will. Somewhere that they can get away from all the craziness of the world and just feel at peace and what better name says that then Don. A great bar named after a even better man."

"I love you. You know that?" She turns her head, kissing his scruff covered jaw.

Closing his eyes, feeling her lips pressed against his skin, he gives a content sigh. "I do. I love you, too. So much, Kens." He places a kiss on her head, breathing in her scent. _Sunshine and Gunpowder._

After a few more minutes of admiring the neon sign with his arm still around her shoulder, she guides them to the door. "Alright, hubby to be, let's see what else we can get done tonight so we can get this place up and running."


	43. Chapter 43: The art of Bamboozling

_A/N: Okay, the ending went in a different direction than I intended to when i first started. I'm not even mad about it._

* * *

They're finally safe from prying ears and can talk freely now. Making her way through the entry way, she place her bag on the floor next to the coffee table. "So do you think they figured us out yet?"

Deeks closes the front door and turns around with a sly smirk on his face. "Whatever do you mean, baby?" Walking closer to her, he lays his bag on the chair. Once he's in her space, he grabs her hips with a playful tug, bringing her into him.

She gives him that playful grin of hers, bringing her hand up to sweep the hair out of his beautiful ocean blue eyes that she loves so much. "I mean, do you think anyone suspects our wedding planning?"

He suddenly gets a look as if he just remembered something. "Oh, right. You mean the fact that we have everything booked and picked out. Well, everything but the cake."

Leaning forward, she rests her head in the crook of his neck as he encircles her in his arms or as she likes to call it her home, her safe place. "Yes, I mean that." She lets out a worried sigh and asks him something that's been weighing on her mind ever since they decided to do this. "Do think they'll be mad?"

Deeks squeezes her tight, placing a gentle kiss to her head. "Of course they won't be mad, baby. They'll probably be relieved that all this not being able to make wedding decisions nonsense won't be talked about ever again. Well, maybe until Nell pops the question to Beale, but that'll be a whole different story. She probably actually has everything booked and planned out already." He can feel her shake with laughter and hearing her laugh is just as amazing as feeling her laugh. It fills him with awe, knowing that in a few short months she's gonna be his wife, his forever. Not that she isn't already, but getting married, knowing that nothing short of death will tear them apart is what brings tears to his eyes.

She's startled when a tear drop from his eye lands onto her hand. Pulling back, shock fills her face when she sees the love of her life in tears. Bringing both hands up, she wipes his tears away and runs her thumbs back and forth across his cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He gives her an awestruck laugh as more tears fall down. "It's nothing, baby. It's just that I'm so…..I'm so happy."

She smiles as her eyes start to glisten. Placing her forehead on his, she lets her emotions for this man, her man, overtake her. "I've been waiting all my life for this. For you." She leans in giving him a kiss. "I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband." He grins at the term and starts peppering her face with kisses.

She's uncontrollably giggling. "Deeks." Her giggling grows to laughter as he picks her up, still peppering her face with kisses. "Baby." Still laughing, she wraps her legs around his waist when he starts to make his way towards their room.

"I think that since we finished all our wedding planning we should move onto practicing for the honeymoon."

She lets out a soft moan as his lips reach the sensitive spot on her neck. "But what about the cake debacle?"

He pulls his lips away from their ministrations to her neck. "About that. I think I've come up with a solution."

"Okay, counselor, you may proceed." She says as she runs her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Two words. Donut tower."

She looks like a kid on Christmas morning as a grin creeps up on her face.

Obviously she likes the idea so he continues to tell her the rest. "We can have a variety of types and flavors. And I already have one option that I would like to have." He gives her puppy eyes, trying to persuade her, even though he already knows she's gonna say yes.

"Okay..…"

He gives her a knowing grin, hoping that it will soon be mirrored on her beautiful face. "Pastry Baby."

Her eyes light up as she presses a eager kiss to his lips. "You have the best ideas, handsome."

"What can I say, you bring out my creative side, Sunshine." He continues to carry her to their room and stops when he reaches the bed.

As he gently places her on the bed the want and need in her eyes are reflected in his. Pulling him down on top of her, the contentment in her heart continues to grow. "Let's get to practicing….hubby."

Hearing that name leave her lips brings the term triggered to his mind. "Yes. Lets."


	44. Chapter 44: We Out!

A/N: _We need this, this time around. And of course I'm gonna use one of the lines as an homage to one of my favorite movies (see user name)._

* * *

They just got done with a case an hour ago and are finishing up their paperwork when Rogers makes his way into the semi empty bullpen. "Alright, Agent Blye, you're up."

Kensi rolls her eyes, tired of these witch hunts year after year. "Fine, but I know my rights and I will have my lawyer present before I say anything to you."

He nods, expecting nothing less. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

A smile creeps up on her face as she stands from her desk. "No need." She says as she slowly starts walking in the direction of the gym.

Deeks stands up and moves to walk to the gym with them.

"Where do you think you're going, Detective?" Rogers questions when he sees him start to follow.

She and her partner look at the prosecutor, smiling like two Cheshire cats. "He's my lawyer."

"I'm her lawyer."

* * *

"Is it true you were assigned by Henrietta Lange and Owen Granger to the White Ghost mission in Afghanistan?"

Deeks looks over at Kensi and shakes his head, telling her not to answer his question. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. That mission does not pertain to this matter. So you will either ask her questions that do or we'll be leaving."

Rogers nods and continues. "So you went on an unsanctioned mission to Mexico to get AD Shay Mosley's son? And while you we're down there you, your partner here, along with Agents Hanna and Callen illegally trespassed, kidnapped and the list goes on and on."

Deeks knows Rogers doesn't have any hard evidence other than Derrick being back, because if he had any then they wouldn't have jobs right now. "That's purely speculation. You don't even have any evidence to support that statement? And if you do I would like to review it."

Rogers gives him a perplexed look. _Well I'll be damned. The man is a lawyer._ He looks back at Kensi and the statement that leaves his mouth brings about many mixed emotions. "You know, Agent, the mission that nearly killed your partner. The one that resulted in this man sitting next to you, getting a severe brain injury that nearly killed him."

Kensi is left frozen at the words. She's spent months trying to move on from that moment in their lives. That moment where she almost lost the love of her life. Where she cried over her fiancé's lifeless body. Begging him to wake up. Begging him to come back to her. She can't respond, there's no way she can respond, but what she can do is find solace in him. Knowing that he can read her like an open book doesn't matter to her anymore, because if there's one thing that can bring her peace it's him.

When Deeks looks at Kensi he expects to see rage, but what he sees is something he hasn't seen in awhile - sadness. To any other person she looks unfazed, but when he looks into her beautiful mismatched eyes he sees it - regret, sadness, heartache and most of all guilt. He needs to end this and he needs to end it now. For her and her alone.

He looks at his watch and is happy to see what he wants. "Well, would you look at the time. Kens, we're out of here."

"Where do you think you two are going?" The prosecutor asks being caught off guard.

"It's 5:30, which means our work day is over. Which also means this questioning is over." The glare in his eyes and the hard expression on his face tells Rogers to back down.

Kensi stands up and starts to walk away but turns around, having left something unsaid that she really needs to get off her chest. So she walks back to the evil little man, standing right in front of him. "One thing before we go. These guys." She points around the room at each one of his team members. "Yeah, these guys won't tell you this, but I have absolutely no problem telling you." With an amused grin on her face. "You smell like a baby prostitute."

Deeks doesn't think he could love her anymore than he does at this moment. He gives the evil little man a million watt smile as Kensi grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the exit, when they reach the doorway he shouts. "DENSI OUT!" Earning a smile and a laugh from his fiancée.

* * *

They walk out of the mission and are about to reach the car when Kensi suddenly stops in her tracks.

"So what do you say we stop, get some Bulgogi and take it home, baby?" He turns around when he realizes that she's not directly beside him. "Baby?" Walking up to her he has a worried expression on his face. He knows that some of the questions have triggered unwanted memories in her head, either from Afghanistan or Mexico. Grabbing her hands, giving them a gentle tug, he rouses her out of the trance that she's in. "Baby, talk to me."

When she looks up, her eyes are glistening with unshed tears and she shakes her head telling him that she can't talk about it again.

"Oh, Kens, come here." He pulls her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, baby. Just let it out." Rubbing her back, he feels her finally let it all out. It's been months since the accident and other than in Mexico, she never let her feelings be known. He wanted to ask her plenty of times, talk to her about what she went through and tell her that he knows how she feels. But he knows his Fern and knows that she would come to him when she was ready; that one day all those emotions would erupt from within and he would be there for her, holding her in his arms; shouldering the weight of the world she was carrying because she wasn't carrying it alone anymore, no, he's shouldering it with her.

She hugs him so tight that it makes him realize it's not about either or, it's about both. It's about almost losing each other. It's about how lucky they've been to have so many second chances. It's about the undefinable love they share. "I love you, Martin Deeks."

Kissing the top of her head, he squeezes her tighter trying to convey how much those words mean to him. "I love you, soon-to-be Kensi Deeks."

They pull apart a little and the look she has in her eyes now tells him that she wants to put action to their words. "Now, about that lawyer talk." She traces a finger up and down his chest.

This time it's him grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

* * *

 _A/N: "You smell like a baby prostitute." - Janice_


	45. Chapter 45: We Challenge You To A Duel!

A/N: mama's-broken-heart told me to keep going and well...

* * *

It's the night before the Grand Opening of Kensi and Deeks' bar. They decided to have a soft opening for their friends and family just to make sure everything was running correctly.

It's getting pretty late, most people have come and gone. All that's left now is Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric. The couples have become quite close in the past year. Dinners here and there. Game nights once a week. The boys usually surf every Saturday morning and when Kensi doesn't join, she and Nell hang out on the beach together and just talk about any thing and everything. Though lately there talks have been more about weddings and apartments.

A few weeks back they decided that they would all go up to Mammoth for a few days after Christmas and just hang out together. Only problem is is that there is only one bedroom with a fireplace and a hot tub bath. The other had neither of those things and boy did both couples want those things.

Kensi looks at her fiancée standing near the pool table, talking to their surprisingly pants claded friend and gets an idea on how to solve their problem. She looks at Nell, who's siting at the bar and smiles. "How about a game of pool?"

Nell smiles, nodding her head as she stands up from the bar stool. "You're on."

As Kensi walks from behind the bar she gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye when she locks eyes with her love.

Deeks sees the look and knows that she's up to something.

Walking over and standing next to him she suggest. "How about couple vs couple?"

The detective smiles, knowing exactly were she's going with this. He loves the way her evil mind works and dammit if Eric and Nell weren't here right now, he would use this table for another reason. "Yeah."

Nell and Eric share a look and shrug. "Sure. Why not."

 _Excellent._ If they weren't looking right at them Kensi and Deeks would be giving each other Grinch like grins. "Alright! Winners get the room with the hot tub in Mammoth." Deeks offers without even looking for assurance from his fiancé, because he knows that's exactly what she was going to wager.

Eric extends his hand towards Deeks to shake. "You have yourself a deal."

Kensi smiles as she starts racking up the balls. "Okay, since you guys are our guest, you break."

The tech operator and analyst walk over to the cue holder, each picking a stick.

"Ladies first." Eric smiles as he steps back and watches his lady bird.

Nell lines up her shot and shoots. When the balls break one of each go in.

Both Kensi and Deeks nod their heads in appreciation of their colleague's efforts. "Solids or stripes?"

They pick stripes and Nell knocks in one more, but misses the next.

The partners exchange smiles when it's their turn. Deeks extends his hand to offer. "My lady."

She walks up to the cue holder and choses her weapon of choice. After chalking up her cue she looks over at her fiancée and softly blows the tip, ridding it of the residual chalk.

Deeks' face becomes flushed as he watches her actions and realizes it's safer for him to sit down, so he goes over and claims a stool. It's not like he's gonna have to play anyway.

One by one, Kensi knocks in each solid colored ball until all that's left is the eight ball and five striped ones. Just because she can, she makes her way over to Deeks and gives him a soft kiss.

He raises a questioning eyebrow.

She smiles at how off guard he is. "For good luck."

He gleefully accepts and watches as she makes her way back over to the table and sinks the eight ball into the corner pocket.

Right as the ball lands in the pocket, Deeks jumps up and does what he does best - gloats. Walking up to Kensi, he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up, giving her a chaste peck on the lip. "My baby kicks ass!"

He gently sits her down and they both turn to their flabbergasted friends.

"We got played." Nell confesses as she leans against the table giving her friends an evil glare.

Eric shakes his head as he puts his cue back. "No, we got bamboozled, babe."

Kensi has a smug grin plastered on her face as she walks up to her Maid of Honor and throws her arm around her shoulder. "Don't hate the player. Hate the game."

Deeks does the same to Eric. "Come on buddy, lets go nurse those wounds of yours with some tequila."

The techie gives a defeated sigh. "Fine. But you guys are in charge of bringing the booze on this trip."

Deeks winces and looks at Kensi. "Come on, baby. It's the least we can do."

He knows she's right. "Alright, we'll be in charge of the booze."

A few hours later their travel companions leave. Leaving the engaged couple alone.

* * *

As the door closes, Deeks walks up behind Kensi, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, what did we talk about not doing while playing pool? Especially in the presence of others."

The mischievousness returns to her eyes as she turns around to face him. "What ever do you mean?"

He leans forward, capturing her lips. "I mean, what you did with that pool cue earlier." His hands make their way to her ass and squeezes it as he pulls her closer to him. "And that thing you did when you hustled our friends so that we could have the room with the fire place and hot tub."

Her breathing starts to get heavy as his lips make their way to her neck. "I was just imagining the things that you'd be doing to me in front of that fireplace and in that tub. Just like I was imagining what you'd be doing to me on that table over there if our friends weren't here."

He pulls back to look at her, desire growing in his eyes.

She shrugs and with pride in her voice she says, "I saw my chance and I took it."

He grabs her hand, dragging her to the velvet lined table, picks her up and sits her down on it. "What do you say we christen this bar?"

She traces her finger up and down the contours of his strong chest. "I say….I love the way you think."

Placing a finger under her chin, lifting up so he can look her in the eyes. "I love you, baby."

She leans in, bringing her lips to his. "I love you more."


	46. Chapter 46: You said, All Out

_A/N:_ Well _I obviously thought these two dorks were going to be married already when this idea came to mind._

* * *

They're down to the last gift, it's not any ordinary gift - no. She made sure to hide it way in the back so this would happen. The dozen or so meticulous items she found throughout the past couple of weeks are in this very special box. (No, not that box). It took her quite awhile to figure out what she was going to get her husband. Sure he was still expecting the grill and grill set, so that was not a surprise and neither were the few other things that he had asked for throughout the past year. But this...there's no way he'll see this coming. She wonders how he's going to react, the facial expressions that he'll make. He probably didn't think of this last year when he said that this Christmas they were gonna go all out. This last gift is probably not even in the realm of possibilities in his mind at the moment.

"Alright, baby. I have your last present but there's a bunch of things in there, so its sort of a bundle." She gives him that smile that's reserved only for him.

He tears the wrapping off the large box and slowly makes his way through the packing tape. Opening the box, moving the tissue paper out of the way, he gasp at the contents that lay on top. It's two baby bibs in the shape of surf boards that say, surfers drule.

"No." His eyes are focused on the tiny little accessories.

"Yes."

His voice cracks as the tears start to glisten in his eyes. He has to make sure he's getting this right. "You're joking."

When she locks eyes with him the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall finally do. "I'm really not."

"You're serious. Please tell me you're serious." The hope held in his eyes brings a glorious smile to her face.

His face is frozen in an awe expression. Sitting still, like if he moves then this moment in time will vanish.

There's still more in the box and she really needs him to finish opening the rest of his gift. "Keep going." She smiles, excited for him to see the rest of the box's contents.

One by one, he starts pulling out more things. There's a bundle of onesies - one says, Did we just become best friends?, the other says, Yep!. One that says, Ledgen…..wait for it, the other says, Dary!. Another set, one says, Drinking, the other says, Buddies. But the canvas that he pulls out next takes his breath away.

"Well, what does it say?" This is the gift that she hopes sets it in stone for him. She carefully watches him as he reads it out loud to her.

"Daddy, we know we haven't met yet but we already love you with all our" and underneath are to sets of baby foot prints in the shape of hearts, "Merry Christmas, Love, The Baby Deeks Twins" His eyes widen as the words he just said out loud finally hit him.

"Whaa….T-two babies? As in one plus one? As in two tiny humans? Two mini Kensi/Marty's? Like two little humans that are half you and half me? Half badass, half sarcastic? All gorgeous, all amazing?" He jumps up in excitement from where he was sitting at in front of the tree. "Don't play with me, baby."

She walks over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes, baby. I'm dead serious. Two babies. Half you, half me. Two little Deeks babies." She pauses, giving him that breathtaking smile of hers. Taking one of his hands, she places it where their babies lay. "You're gonna be a daddy, baby."

The flood gates open when she confirms it out loud. Slowly he gets to his knees and hugs her tight, not letting her budge as he places his head on her stomach, where their babies are.

She runs her fingers through his hair and more tears begin to fall as she feels his muffled laughs of joy throughout her body. "I love you."

He looks up at her, his eyes shining with joy, happiness, amazement and most of all, complete and utter love. Standing up, he presses his forehead to hers. "God, Kens...I love you. So much."

They're lost in each other but the longer his body is pressed up against hers the more it begins to affect her. Seeing him in nothing but boxer is one thing but feeling every grove and muscles of his body pressed up against her is another. Her hands make their way down his bare back to cup his boxer clad ass, when her thoughts go to one of the last gifts in the box. "Okay, I know that you're way excited now and believe me, so am I." She she cups one more feel before she pulls back. "But there are still some things left in the box. So….."

He smiles and pecks her lips and goes back to the box, but as he steps out of her embrace he lets his hands brush against her breast leaving her wanting more.

He pulls out another piece of clothing but it's way to big for a baby so he assumes it's for him. As he unfolds it, he hears his wife giggle and as the words written on the shirt come into view he realizes why. NOTHING SCARES ME MY WIFE IS PREGNANT. He smiles at her adorableness and pulls the shirt down so he can look at her. "Kensi Deeks, you're going to start punching me again, aren't you." It's not a question, but more of a statement.

She shrugs as if to say, _maybe_.

He looks back into the box and sees the last gift. As he reads it, he smiles and looks at his wife, who by the way is wearing nothing but one of his old LAPD shirts and raises his eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, really now?" In his hand is a white coffee mug with DILF written in big black letters.

She licks her lips. "Really." Biting her lower lip, she looks him up and down.

Her telling him that she's pregnant with their babies already has him on a hair trigger but her actions are about to send him over the edge.

He quickly gets up off the couch, making his way over to his goddess of a wife.

The desire in her eyes grow as she see the tightness grow in his Santa boxers. When he reaches her she doesn't give him any time and jumps into his embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist. He guides them to the closest sturdy piece of furniture and if she wasn't pregnant before, she most definitely is now.

Merry Christmas indeed.


	47. Chapter 47: I Still Get Jealous

_A/N: Kensi/Deeks or both get jealous. Prompt from Densi-mber._

* * *

He slowly starts walking towards her, putting her on guard.

She goes for the waist band of her pants, reaching for her gun that she realizes isn't there. _Shit!_

The smile on his face grows wider and she's a bit startled by it. "Major Barrett?"

 _Major Barrett? Major….. Oh, right._ When she finally recognizes the man and realizes that he isn't a threat, she gives him a friendly smile as he stops in front of her. "Lieutenant Abernathy, so nice to see you."

He gives her an appreciative glance up and down, clearly checking her out. A grin creeps up on his face. "It's been awhile."

She laughs internally. _Awhile? We spent a few brief moments together aboard a ship six years ago, and this joker is acting like we're old pals or something._ "It has." Not knowing what else to do or how to get away from this awkwardness, she stands there listening to this man who at one point would have been her type, babble on and on about Lord only knows what.

Deeks stops in his tracks when his sees Kensi and some guy, military by the looks of it. They're both smiling and laughing. He doesn't really think anything of it. He's gotten use to men flirting with her and it use to bother him big time, but that was before they defined their _thing,_ before they went _All In,_ before they moved in together, before they exchanged proposals. But something about this guy sets him off. He doesn't usually let the green eyed monster rear its ugly head. Every once and awhile he can't help it though. Maybe it's because that guy was interested in her when they were afloat on that giant hunk of metal in the middle of the ocean. Maybe it's because he thinks the interest was mutual. He didn't want to admit it then but he most definitely will admit it now, Marty Deeks was envious of the man back then. But Kensi Marie Blye soon to be Deeks is his now and he will most definitely gloat about it.

She can read her Deeks like an open book. Yeah, he may be one of the best undercover operators when it comes to a mission, but when it involves her, his emotions are quite clear, at least to her anyway. Right when she turned her attention away from the sailor and saw him striding towards her, she tried not to giggle. That Marty Deeks is something else. She knew that look. Even though she hadn't seen it in awhile she knew the look of a jealous Deeks when she saw it. It was so frequent before they got together that she could barely talk to another man without seeing that look in his eyes. Sometimes it was annoying as hell but more often than not it was adorable. It hasn't happened much in the past 5 years, but when it does, she can't help but enjoy herself as Marty Deeks 'marks' his territory.

She smiles when they lock eyes and he gives her a smirk like _get ready, baby._

"There you are." Deeks sidles up next to Kensi, interrupting Abernathy in his sad attempt at picking her up. He gives her a knowing glance. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He turns to Abernathy with a quizzical look on his face. "You look familiar. Didn't I see you pose nude for a drawing class that I was taking? Because I could've sworn I saw you there."

Abernathy is a bit startled by his bluntness and Kensi….well Kensi's trying not to pee her pants.

"Ummm. No, Sir. I've never done that but we have met before. Christmas 2012. If I remember correctly, you were an inspector on the ship I was serving on."

He gets a look on his face as if he just remembered. "Ah yes, the Missing Link." He says under his breath where only Kensi can hear.

"I'm sorry?" The sailor stares at the Detective, trying to get a read on him.

The memory of when they first met the sailor and Deeks' reaction to him makes her laugh. "Easy tiger." He smiles when she wraps her arm around his waist, as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

Deeks reaches out his hand for the other man to shake. "Abernathy, right?"

He nods, taking Deeks' offered hand. "Mr. Coulter."

Abernathy is a still a bit startled at Deeks' sudden appearance, but what surprises him even more is the fact that the two are now wrapped in each others embrace. "So you two?" He says, moving his finger back and forth between the pair.

Deeks shakes his head no and knows what the repercussion are going to be, but he just can't help himself. "Mistress Kensi, doesn't like labels." He pouts, trying to sell his story.

Her eyes widen and she has to clasp her mouth shut in order to keep herself from bursting out into laughter as she hears the words of her fiancé. She sees Abernathy's eyes widen and can't help but want to join in on the fun with her fiancé.

With a smile upon her face, she looks up and locks eyes with her love. She brings her hand up to rest on his chest, giving the pour sap a view of her sparkling engagement ring. "Oh, but I made an exception for you, baby." And suddenly the sailor and the rest of the world is gone as he hears those words.

He presses his lips to hers after hearing the true meaning behind her words, because he knows that he is the only exception for her. He is the only one that gets to see every complex and truly beautiful and wonderful thing there is to know about Kensi Marie Blye and he loves it.

She gives him a smile, seeing the look in his eyes. It's the look she always gets from him. The look that says that he is without a doubt irrevocably, head over heels in love with her. She gives him one more kiss before she realizes that they were in the middle of a conversation with someone, forcing her to pull back.

When they both turn towards the direction Abernathy was standing in, there's no one there.

They turn back towards one another, laughing.

"Well that's one way to do it." He smirks, bringing her into a tighter embrace.

She grins, as they start walking through mall, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. "That was fun. We should do it more often."

He laughs and his smile grows as he realizes something. "Did I mention how sexy you are when you get possessive of me?"

She turns, looking at him with a grin plastered to her face. "No. But if it's anything like how sexy you get then I don't know how you keep your hands off of me." She winks and smiles that smile that's only reserved for him. The one that melts his heart and fills it at the same time.

He shakes his head in awe and wraps his arm around her shoulder bringing her in as close as their movements will allow.

She wraps her arm around his waist, nuzzling into his embrace and smiles as he kisses the top of her head. Then she hears the words that make her shake with laughter. "I love you, Mistress Kensi."

She slides her hand under the hem of his t-shirt and softly scratches her nails back and forth across his hip. "I love you too, my little sex kitten."


	48. Chapter 48: Expect the Unexpected

_A/N: My thoughts on how and when Hetty might return._

* * *

Today's the big day. The day they commit the rest of their lives to one another. Sadly a lot of important people won't be there to help celebrate their special day with them. One person they thought would for sure be here is their boss. They haven't seen or heard from Hetty in over 9 months. Not a day goes by where they don't wonder where she is, if she's run off to spend her last days on some tropical island somewhere. Wondering if they're going to have another Granger scenario on their hands. Agent Orange has crossed their minds and it's mostly likely a key factor in her need to stay away.

They wanted to wait for her return but they both realized that they might be waiting forever. So they picked a date and just hope that they'll be able to celebrate with her when she hopefully comes back.

 _I know there are some key members of our family that aren't here to celebrate with us today, but I have no doubt in my mind that each one of them would give anything to be here today to celebrate the best day of our lives with us. They are with us in spirit just remember that. I love you so much, baby. You + Me = Forever - Marty Blye ;)_

Releasing a soft chuckle, she smiles at the text from her husband. _Husband._ She thinks to herself with a grin. Well not yet officially, but he will be in 2 hours time. Ever since she proposed to him he's been signing all of his text with Marty Blye and every time it brings a huge smile to her face.

 _How do you always know what I need before I do? You're not even in the same room as me. Are you?_

She looks around her room trying to see if he's hidden somewhere. Finding no trace of her love, she looks back to her phone as another text comes in.

 _Stop looking around your room, Princess. I'm not in there. Sadly I'm far away from you. Why does it feel like we have restraining orders on each other? Bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding has got to be the worst tradition in the history of all time. And to answer your question, it's because I know you better than you know yourself. I know how you think, Kensi Marie._

Tears spring to her eyes when she reads his words and the truth behind them.

 _I'm so glad you know me. I love you so much and I can't wait to become your wife. You & Me Forever, baby. _

_I love you. And I can't wait to become your husband….AT LAST! I'll see you in 90 minutes, Fern._

All they can do now is sit and wait.

* * *

He takes his place at the alter, Sam taking his place beside him. All they're waiting for now is the minister and most importantly his bride.

He's talking to Sam, but grows curious when a grin creeps up on the larger man's face, whose eyes are now focusing on something behind him. Deeks turns around, not knowing what to expect. When he sees the reason for Sam's change a slight gasp escapes his lips. _She made it._

Deeks' shocked to say the least. A smile spread to his face as he walks over to the boss that's only truly ever believed in him. Enveloping her into a hug, he whispers into her ear, "Kens, is going to be so happy."

As they pull back, she shakes her head. "On the contrary, Mr. Deeks, I'm quite positive that she's already happy and that has everything to do with you. But I wouldn't miss this for the world." She gives him a slight smile, taking his hand and squeezing. "You two deserve all the happiness in the world and seeing you two finally accept that brings so much joy to my heart."

He squeezes her hand back. "Thank you for bringing her to me, Hetty. Thank you for bringing us to each other."

Deeks insist that Hetty take an aisle seat so that Kensi would see her as she walked down the aisle. She smiles, nodding her head and takes her seat behind Julia as the music begins to play.

* * *

As she comes into view of the alter her breath catches when she sees him. Her future, standing there at the end of the alter giving her the widest grin that she thinks she's ever seen on his face. _Deep breaths, Kensi._

Gradually she makes her way down the short aisle and is focused on him and him alone. But when he nods towards her mother to look a gasp escapes her lips much like his did earlier. _She made it._

As she reaches her boss, she reaches out her hand giving the older woman's hand a gentle squeeze. Quickly exchanging smiles with her, she turns back to her love.

After taking a few more steps, she reaches him. She hands her bouquet to Nell and takes her fiancé's offered hands.

"You're so beautiful." He can't wipe the grin off his face, shaking his head in awe of this gorgeous woman's beauty.

No matter how many times he tells her a blush always creeps up on her face. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

They're lost in their own little world when the minister begins speaking, breaking them out of their trance. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Kensi and Martin and what better way to do that than on the beach in front of friends and family."

At the words spoken, they turn towards Hetty, giving her a smile.

When Kensi turns back to look at Deeks, there are tears starting to form in her eyes.

He knows that these are happy tears. They've both waited for this for so long and to have it finally happen, to be able to have most of their loved ones here with them is special. They're not use to being surrounded by so much love and he knows that this is a bit overwhelming for her.

With such tenderness, he reaches up, cupping her cheek and wipes away the tear that has fallen. "I love you."

She smiles and can't help as more tears fall when she realizes that at this very moment she and this wonderful, amazing, beautiful man are promising each other forever. "I love you."

"Now the bride and groom have written their own vows….."

* * *

 _Once again, thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. Also, if you have anything you would like for me to write about just send them my way!_


	49. Chapter 49: It Calls Me

_A/N: So this hit me when I was watching Toy Story and I have know idea why._

* * *

Her eyes start to flutter open when she hears the music playing and the giggling that soon follows. Slowly opening her eyes, a smile spreads across her face. Pulling the covers back, she gets up and makes her way from their bedroom down the hallway, following the sweet sweet sound.

As she reaches the doorway the sight that greets her makes her pause, taking in the wonderful moment that's in front her, she leans against the doorframe as she becomes a spectator to the show.

Her husband's up in front of the tv, reenacting the favorite scene of the current favorite movie of the household for his giggling audience.

 _Who am I?_

 _I am a girl who loves my island_

 _I'm the girl who loves the sea_

Her heart fills with more and more love for this man as he mimics the same movements as the young girl on screen, which make the little girl sitting on the couch have a giggling fit. He's of course doing this for his daughter's enjoyment, being extra dramatic to earn more laughs.

 _It calls me_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief_

 _We are descended from voyagers_

 _Who found their way across the world_

 _They call me_

 _I've delivered us to where we are_

 _I have journeyed farther_

 _I am everything I've learned and more_

 _Still it calls me_

 _And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me_

 _It's like the tide; always falling and rising_

 _I will carry you here in my heart you'll remind me_

 _That come what may_

 _I know the way_

When the song is almost at an end, he steps up onto the coffee table and belts out the last line, throwing his arms out in dramatic fashion.

"I AM MOANA!"

Suddenly the giggling four year old on the couch jumps up and starts applauding. "Again, daddy. Again!"

He's slightly out of breath from the last note but if his baby girl wants an encore, she'll get an encore. "You got it, Princess." He steps off the table towards the tiny brunette, giving her a kiss on the head as she starts rewinding the movie.

She doesn't think she could love him anymore than she already does in that moment and releases a content sigh.

That's when she catches his eye. He gives her that smile that makes her go weak in the knees.

He's staring at the love of his life, he just can't get enough of her. He knew the moment she walked in the room. As cheesy as it sounds, he can feel her presence every time she walks in a room. Even if he can't see her.

Turning his attention to the other love of his life, he sets the plans in motion that will without a doubt make their little girl even happier. "Hey, Princess, do you know what would be even better?"

The tiny brunette turns her attention away from the screen and looks up at her daddy. Blue eyes locking with blue eyes. "What, daddy?"

He turns his attention back towards his wife and the little girl's eyes follow. "If mommy helps me this time."

She gets hit with the double whammy when those two sets of gorgeous blues look at her.

The little girl jumps up off the couch with excitement when she sees her mommy. "YEAH!" She runs over to her, jumping into her arms. "Please, mommy. Pleeeeease?"

The tall brunette turns into mush when her daughter, Kensi Jr. as her husband likes to call her, whips out the puppy dog face. "Are you kidding? I was born for this." She smiles as her daughter wraps her tiny arms around her neck, hugging her.

"Yay! I love you, mommy." The little girl gives her a kiss, making her mother's heart melt even more.

"I love you too, baby." She puts her little girl down so she can get back to rewinding.

In the mean time, she walks over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "Good Morning, hubby."

He smiles, placing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Good Morning, beautiful."

They're broken out of their embrace when they hear their daughter trying to get their attention. "Mommy! Daddy! It's ready!"

They take a few steps over to the tv, standing in front of their daughter.

He turns to his wife giving her a smile. "You ready, Fern."

She gives him a playful wink. "I was born ready, baby."

 _I know a girl from an island_

 _She stands apart from the crowd_

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It really means a lot._


	50. Chapter 50: Picture It

_Season finale, final scene._

* * *

Finally after a month of waiting they're on their way to Peru. They're halfway through the flight when she finally gets up the nerve to tell him.

"Baby?" She takes his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Turning away from his book, he looks at her and gives her a soft smile. "Yeah?"

"Remember how when we told your mom and the guys that we were going to Peru for the honeymoon, she said for me to not get pregnant down here."

He's a little confused at why she's bringing this up. "Ye-yeah."

"Well that's not gonna be a problem."

A look of fear crosses his face. "What? Why? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Tears start to pool in his eyes. "Please tell me you're not sick, baby. Please."

"What? No, baby." She tries reassuring him.

"Are you sure?" He looks like a little boy whose puppy just got kicked.

Bringing his hand up to her lips, she places a gentle kiss on the inside of his wrist. "I'm great. In fact, we both are." She says giving him a teary eyed chuckle.

His eyes grow wide as he catches the meaning behind her words. "Kensi Deeks, stop messing with me."

Shaking her head, she smiles that smile that's reserved for only him. "I'm not messing with you."

The tears that were threatening to fall earlier finally do as he looks into her eyes with more hope than she's ever seen. "Promise?"

With tears reflecting his, she takes his face into her hands. "We promise." She says as she leans in, giving him a kiss filled with love.


	51. Chapter 51: Fearless

_Because I think Kensi deserves a dream sequence!_

* * *

She's sitting in the sand mesmerized by the view she has and all it could entail. Suddenly she feels the presence of another person come and sit down next to her.

"It's amazing. Isn't it?"

She turns to the person with wonder in her eyes. "Dad, do you know who that is?" She says as she looks back out into the ocean.

He smiles a smiles she hasn't seen 20 years. "Of course I do, baby girl. That's your husband Martin, your baby girl and that little guy in there," he says pointing to her protruding belly. "is who your husband often refers to as Marty Jr.." He chuckles.

She looks down at her bump that she suddenly realizes is there and is a bit startled.

He sees the perturbed look on her face."What are you so afraid of? I mean look at them." His voice filled with awe as they watch Deeks show the little brunette girl how to stand up on her board.

She smiles because of course he's an amazing dad. That's not what she's afraid of. What she's afraid of is what she would be like as a mother. "I'm afraid that I won't be good enough. That I won't know how to be what they would need me to be. That I wouldn't be able to protect them."

He looks away from his son-in-law and granddaughter and looks back at his daughter, smiling.

She's confused at the happiness she sees on her father's face. "What?"

"You do realize you sound like every good parent that ever existed, right?" He tells her as he throws an arm over her shoulder.

"I-I do?"

"You do. Do you know how nervous I was when I found out your mother was pregnant with you." He pulls her into a tight embrace. "I was terrified that I would do everything wrong. That I wouldn't be enough for you."

She doesn't know what else to say other than. "You were the best dad a girl could ever ask for."

He places a soft kiss on the top of her head. "And that's exactly what yours and Martin's ninja assassins will say about you. As long as you love them and give them everything you have. I can promise you that."

She's still not convinced. "But what if I can't?"

"Baby girl, fear gets you nowhere. Just think about how fearful you were to love again and to trust again. Now you have an amazing, loving, wonderful husband that loves you with all of his heart." He pulls away and looks into those beautiful eyes that belong to his little girl. "Just be honest with him, Kensi. I'm sure he fills the same way, but he has faith that both of you can do anything together. As long as you have each other you can do anything."

She nods her head knowing that he's right, then a beaming smile crosses her face when Deeks starts yelling in excitement as their little girl stands up, catching her first wave.

"Go. Go be with your family, Kensi. And remember, I'll always be with you….all of you." And suddenly he's gone.

As things suddenly become much clearer to her, she gets up and runs towards the water as the miniature version of herself jumps off her board, dragging it towards shore. When she reaches the sand, the little girl is radiating excitement as she runs to her mother.

Jumping into Kensi's arms, the little girl is as giddy as can be. "Did you see me, mommy? I didn't fall off!"

Tears glisten in her eyes when the possibility that this could be reality hits her full force. "I saw you, baby. You looked like Bethany Hamilton out there." She smiles, pulling her daughter in for a tight embrace. Well, as close as her growing belly will allow.

"I'm almost as good as daddy!" The prideful little brunette beams.

"Yeah, you're almost as good as daddy." She sets down the tiny brunette, letting her play at the shore as her husband sticks the forgotten surfboard in the sand and makes his way towards her.

The warmth that fills her is like nothing she's ever felt before when he finally reaches her. "Hi, handsome."

He smiles, placing a kiss to her lips. "Hi, beautiful." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he presses his forehead to hers and lets out a content sigh.

They pull away from their embrace, but not for long as they both sit down in the sand watching their daughter play.

She's sitting in-between his legs, his chest pressed against her back. The sun's setting and everything is perfect. Everything is as it should be. "I love you, Martin Deeks."

He places a kiss on her shoulder and then another. "I love you, Kensi Deeks."

"I love you both!" The little girl says, running up to her parents and squeezing their necks.

Suddenly she feels herself become more aware. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees that she's not at the beach with her husband and daughter, but laying in bed. She turns towards the sleeping man next to her and smiles when his nose twitches. Bringing her hand up, she cups his jaw, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his cheek. "I'm ready, baby."

His eyes slowly open and is greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife. The morning light shining behind her gives a halo affect. "Kens?"

She smiles at his groggy state. "I'm ready."

He's not entirely woken up and is not following the Kensi thought train at this moment.

Realizing that he's not coherent enough to follow her thought train, she gives him a little more. "I'm ready, Deeks. I'm ready to talk about us having a baby."

He's fully awake now, pulling her in closer to his body. "Okay. Okay. You start."

She takes a deep breath and does something she only does with him. She's completely and totally honest. "I'm afraid that I won't be good enough. I'm afraid that I'll let our kids down. That I won't be able to protect them."

He's sad that she sells herself so short all the time, especially when it comes to this. "You're kidding, right? Baby, you would be the best mom in the world. That kid would be so loved by you that they wouldn't even know what to do with all of it. I don't doubt you for one second. The kindness you show towards others, how warm and loving and generous and compassionate you are about people you love leaves me in an awe every single day. You are the best person I have ever known. I can just imagine you so enraptured with our kids that it would make other kids jealous."

She gives him a smile full of uncertainty. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you and because I feel the same way that you do, baby." He gives her a knowing look.

"You do?"

"Of course I do." He says, brushing the hair away from her face. "I worry that I'm gonna screw up any kid that we have. I worry that I'm not gonna be what they need. That I'll fail them…..that I'll fail you."

The uncertainty and sadness she sees in his eyes, kills her. She places a kiss on his lips and then rests her forehead on his saying to him with the most honesty he's ever heard in her voice. "You could never fail me, baby. You are the greatest man that I've ever known. The love you show me everyday is proof of that. The selflessness that you show has me in awe. And I know that any kid we have will be the luckiest kid in the world to have you as a dad."

He places a loving kiss on her lips. "You know what helps cancel out all of that negativity in my mind?"

She shakes her head, curious as to what his answer will be. "What?"

The sincerity she sees in his eyes leaves her breathless just like the words he speaks."You. Baby, you are what keeps me going. Knowing that I have you next to me in everything I do is what gives me peace. In all the chaos that goes on and will go on when we have kids, you are what keeps me grounded. I love you so much and I know that as long as I have you, everything will be okay." He pulls her in closer so that she can rest her head on his chest.

"You are what gives me peace too. I finally realized that everything I wanted could become reality if I didn't let the fear over take me. Knowing that whatever I go through, I'll be going through it with you, gives me the most content feeling I've ever felt in my life. And I just…..I want everything with you. Including little Martys running to and fro." She places a kiss on his chest. "I love you with everything that I am. And knowing that you feel the same is enough to give me peace of mind when it comes to birthing a litter of mutant ninja assassins."

He squeezes her tight because everything she's saying is true for him too. "So we're really doing this. We're really gonna bless the world with stunning, badass surfers?"

She closer her eyes and smiles. "Yeah, we are." Slowly falling back asleep, she tries to find her dream again of what the future will hold.

* * *

 _Again, thanks for the reviews!_


	52. Chapter 52: After the box

_Because there's a letter with whatever's in the box!_

* * *

Deeks takes out his cell phone and clicks the most frequently dialed number in his phone. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Happy Wedding Day, baby!"

He's still trying to catch his bearings after the revelation the letter has brought. "Happy Wedding Day, baby."

She can tell that something's off. "Babe, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He's lost in thought. "What? Oh, y-yeah. It's just..."

"Just what?"

The tears that had threaten to fall from his eyes finally do. "I finally opened the box."

She smiles, letting out a laugh because it's about damn time. "And?"

Shaking his head in disbelief or maybe it's his revelation that soulmates do exist. "I love you, Kensi Marie Blye. I love you so much."

Tears being to form in her eyes as she hears the awe in his voice. "I love you too, baby. I know I was never good at communicating my feelings before so one night I decided to write them, and once I started writting I couldn't stop." She takes a deep calming breath. "Baby, that's just a small drop in the ocean of how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

He smiles at her comparison of how she feels about him to water. "The whole ocean, huh?"

The grin that's been on her face the whole day grows bigger. "Yeah, baby, the whole ocean." She doesn't want to go but she hears the girls calling for her and realizes she needs to finish getting ready. "Alright, baby, I need to go finish getting ready. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

The worries he's had for the past day have dissipated all thanks to her. "Yeah, I need go too. Gotta redo my damn makeup again." That earns him a laugh. _Oh that laugh_. "I love you so much, more than anything else in the world and the next. I'll see your beautiful face in a few hours."

"Bye, hubby."

He grins her her use of her new nickname for him already. "Bye, baby."


	53. Chapter 53: She's beauty and she's

_This didn't go where I thought it was going to go and I don't even care._

* * *

"Wait, so let me see if I'm getting this right. My badass federal agent wife is going undercover, at a beauty pageant, because someone is threatening to blowup the the convention center and everyone in it on live television?" The blond detective asked, smiling.

Hetty clearly doesn't see the irony. "That is correct. And you, Mr. Deeks, you will be accompanying your wife as her coach."

"Awesome!" Everyone turns to look at the shaggy detective like _really_. "I mean awesome because it's just like the movie. Not awesome because of the whole wanting to kill thousands of people thing." His eyes go wide with excitement when he realizes something else. "Does that mean I get to-"

Hetty interrupts him already knowing where he's going with this. "Yes, you get to pick out her wardrobe and train her."

Deeks slaps his hands, sending an excited clap across the room as he looks at his wife, smirking. "HOT DAMN!"

Kensi shakes her head, letting out a soft chuckle. She knows how excited he is about this, hell she has to watch the movie with him every time it comes on, and listen to him babble on and on about how both she and Sandra Bullock look so much alike and how her character is a badass federal agent in the movie and how she's a badass federal agent in real life. If he's gonna get to have his fun she might as well get in on it too.

Still looking at her husband but talking to Hetty, she gets an evil glint in her eye. "Does that mean I get to dress him?"

"Yes, Mrs. Deeks, I suppose that would only be fair."

She starts to follow Hetty out of ops and when she passes her husband, she looks him in the eye with a devious smile across her face. "Excellent."

Deeks sees the shit eating grin on her face and….. _Oh shit!_ "Wifey. Light of my life. Sugarbear." He chases after her hoping and praying that he can persuade her not to make him wear whatever's she has planned.

* * *

When he steps out of the changing room he has the look of a small kid whose mom made him wear something that he didn't want to wear.

Kensi and the guys can't help but laugh at the sight before them.

He walks up, standing in front of the mirror, examining his outfit. "Really, baby? A bowtie and suspenders?"

She walks up to him as he turns around. "Oh, yeah, sweetcheeks." Pulling the brown colored suspenders a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Baby, don't do it. Don't do it, baby." He squints his eyes, just waiting for her to release the offending straps.

Letting out a soft laugh, instead of releasing the straps, she pulls them even further so that his body falls into hers.

He's still waiting for the pain that will definitely ensue upon release but instead he feels her sweet soft lips on his.

Kensi pulls back, smiling at his shocked state. "I love you, hubby." She gently releases the suspenders and goes to step back, but before she can, Deeks grabs her waist and pulls her body back into his.

Placing a kiss to her forehead, he lets out a content sigh as he inhales her scent. _Sunshine and Gunpowder._ "I love you too, wifey."

"Ahem."

They step out of their embrace when they hear their boss, a blush rising to both of their cheeks as they turn to face the operations manager.

She gives the young couple a knowing grin. This isn't the first time she's caught them and something tells her it won't be the last. "Mrs. Deeks, your dress is in the changing room."

Kensi ducks her head, trying to hide the redness of her face as she makes her way behind the curtain. She surprised to say the least, when she sees what Hetty has hung up for her to wear. "Uh, Hetty, this looks like-"

"Yes, dear, I know." The small operations manager cuts the young brunette off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

A few minutes later when he sees his wife come out from behind the curtain in a tight magenta mini dress, his jaw drops. _Holy shit!_ _Is that?_ "Hetty, is that?"

"Never try to hustle a true hustler." Hetty smiles shaking her head. "Sandy. Sandy. Sandy."

The agent and detective just continue to stare at one another, why are they even surprised. This is Hetty after all.

After her brief moment of reminiscing, Hetty hands Kensi the keys to their undercover car, sending them on their way. "Alright, you two, here are the keys to the Mercedes everything you need will be delivered to your hotel rooms before you arrive."

As they turn to start walking out of the mission, Deeks places a hand on Kensi's lower back, just above her ass. Leaning in, he whispers in her ear. "Do you think Hetty will let you borrow that once the mission is finished?"

The electricity that runs through her body at her husband's touch in not helping the situation that's already growing inside her after she saw the look in his eyes when she walked out of the changing room. She stops in her tracks, making her partner stop as well. Turning towards him, she bites her lip, and batts her eyelashes. "I'm sure she will seeing as though it's so tight I can't wear any panties, she'll probably want me to get it dry-cleaned before I return it." She quickly steps out of his reach and continues onto the car, leaving her gawking husband standing in the middle of the hallway.

Once he gets his wits about him, he chases after her with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

They arrive at the hotel where all the contestants are staying, going to their rooms and as promised by Hetty, all of their stuff is already there. Once they get situated, the partners meet back up in the lobby to find a place to start practicing. It seems as though all of the other girls have called it a night, but they decided that they need some extra time to "practice" before the event tomorrow. Figuring that if they picked a main open area they would look like any normal contestant and coach before the big day and not federal agents looking for any suspicious behavior going on in or around the hotel. The threat said nothing about the hotel or any other buildings other than the convention center where the main event is happening tomorrow, but that won't stop them from taking extra precautions.

"Okay, first things first. We need to work on your walk."

"What's wrong with my walk?" He can hear the exasperated tone in her voice.

"Nothing, sweetie." Intertwining his fingers, bringing them up to his chest, he gives her a look full of pity. "Nothing, if you're a new born baby deer, trying to learn to walk for the first time."

"Well it's worked for me for 36 years, so I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Watch me, sweetie." He then proceeds to sashay down the hall, pops out his hip, turns around, flips his hair and then walks back towards her. "Now you go."

She doesn't know how she's going to get through this mission with her husband acting like this. Laughing while he's being "serious" is going to look strange to the other contestants and coaches. She just needs to control herself. _Come on, Kensi. You can do this._

She does her best to mimic his strut. All the while "Gregory" encourages her. "Yes, Fern. Yasssss!" He claps his hands repeatedly. "Strut your stuff. That's it girl. Hips. Hips. Stop. Pop. Turn. Flip." Once she reaches him he can't wipe the proud smile off his face. "I'll tell you Fern, if you keep this up, you'll be Miss United States by this time next year."

* * *

It's the day of the competition and they're going through dress rehearsals. She's standing in front of the mirror and sees her husband walk up behind her, holding a can of hairspray. "Ah, hairspray, finally something I recognize."

Deeks or should I say Gregory, then proceeds to spray, but not in the area she was thinking. No.

Slightly shocked, she looks at her partner as he stands up. "What the hell?"

"What? They did it in the movie. It helps the swimsuit from riding up." He gives her an innocent look. "Plus, I don't need all of California getting a glimpse of my wife's sweet sweet ass. That's for my eyes only." He looks around, making sure no one is watching and playfully swats said ass.

Her eyes lock with his as they continue to look at each other in the mirror, both turning a shade darker. "Okay, you can't be doing that."

They're pulled out of their trance when the stage manager can be heard yelling for the contestants. "Alright, ladies. Places please. Remember this is just rehearsal. You don't need full makeup and hair right now."

After the swimsuit round next up is the evening gowns. Gregory has picked out a beautiful black number that he knows will look perfect on her. _But honestly, is there anything she doesn't look drop dead gorgeous in?_

When she comes out in her evening gown he can't say it out loud because it would break his cover, so when he sees that she's looking at him, he mouths it. _Holy shit!_ "Yasss, honteee!" He walks up to her, fixing her fly aways. "One word. Fierce." He snaps his fingers, emphasizing the word.

Kensi clinches her lips, trying to hold her laughter at her husband's sassiness. _God she loves this man._

He turns her around to face the mirror, stepping up behind her, making it look as if he's fixing her dress. Leaning forward enough to where it looks like he's situating her necklace all the while he's whispering in her ear. "God, baby, you look so beautiful."

As the blush rises to her cheeks, the sincerity in his eyes and voice just about send her over the edge. "Thank you, _Gregory."_ Emphasis on Gregory to help remind her where she is and that she has a job to do right now. The thought of jumping his bones is going to have to be put on the back burner for now.

* * *

The couple is getting antsier and antsier as showtime approaches. Neither thinking that the operation was going to last this long, they're starting to get worried.

"Okay, five minutes, people. Five minutes until we're on." The stage manager calls.

The partners share a worried glance when they hear the call. Hoping that the team is close to apprehending the bomb.

Suddenly they hear Hetty over comms. "Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, the bomb has been found and disarmed. Suspects have also been apprehended. Seeing as though the competition is about to start I think it would be in your best interest, Kensi, to fake an illness of some sort. That is unless you would like to continue with the competition."

Deeks sends a smirk in his wife's direction, raising his eyebrow in question. "Well, what's it gonna be, Fern?"

Once she hears the words mission complete an image of her, her husband and a certain dress start to play out in her head and she knows that there's no way she can put it off any longer. There's also the fact that there's no way in hell that she wants to go out on stage. "I think I'm gonna pass. I have better things to do." Locking eyes with her guy, she can see that he's finally on the same thought train as her.

"Okay, you two. Job well done. I will see you both on Monday morning." The operations manager takes a brief pause. _Well I never got them a wedding present._ Knowing that they've most likely already turned their comms off. She takes out her phone and types out a quick text.

 _Oh, and Mrs. Deeks, you may keep the dress._

* * *

They've miraculously already made it back to her hotel room before she see the text from her boss. As she reads it, a grin slowly rises to her face.

"What's got you so happy over there, hot stuff?" He walks towards his partner, curious as to what's got his wife grinning like that.

She looks up and her eyes have darkened. Handing him her phone, he reads the text. "Just as well. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted it back after it's been ripped." With that, he crashes his lips to hers, pulling her body to his.

They pull back when air becomes a necessity. She can't help but notice the desire grow in her husband's eyes minute by minute and knows just how to add to it. "I-I need to go to the bathroom." Little does he know what article of clothing is in said bathroom.

He nods, releasing her and watches her walk away with an extra sway in her hips that's just for him. Letting out a soft groan, he makes himself busy by cleaning off the bed and closing the curtains. _Nobody needs to see the show._ A few minutes later, he hears the door creak open, followed by the sweet sweet sound of his wife's voice.

"Oh, detective." Stepping into the room, she barely has time to register his reaction before he has her pressed against the wall, slamming his lips against hers in a fiery yet passionate kiss.

It's safe to say, she'll never be able to wear this dress again. Well in public anyways and somehow she thinks that was his plan all along.


	54. Chapter 54: Which one?

_Because my thoughts consume me._

* * *

Kensi had just walked into the bar, her husband had been sick the past couple of days and neither of them had been able to check up on their business what with him barely being able to walk to the restroom much less go check on the bar, and her taking care of him. He's been out of it for awhile so she decided to come down and see how everything's going.

Roberta sees her daughter-in-law walk in, surprised to see her but figuring that the young brunette needed a little break. She loves her son but boy does he get whiney when he's sick. "How's our boy?"

Before her brain even has time to process what she's saying, she whispers barely loud enough for the older blond to hear, "Which one?"

Roberta looks at her daughter-in-law, her beautiful beautiful daughter-in-law questioningly until her eyes fall to Kensi's stomach where she's absentmindedly resting her hand.

Kensi doesn't think she's ever seen someone's expression accelerate from confusion to pure elation as fast as her mother-in-law's did. Well that's not entirely true, Deeks' reaction when she told him was a tad bit faster.

 _Something she's never felt before hits her. As she looks around her, taking in the sunlight, and the gentle breeze that blows, she lets out a joyful laugh._

 _"_ _What's got you so happy, Sunshine?"_

 _She looks up when she hears her husband, laughing as tears glisten in her mismatched eyes. "I'm just really happy."_

 _He sits down on the chase lounge as she leans forward, wiping away the tears that have fallen. "Hey, what's going on? I don't think I've ever seen you like this."_

 _She doesn't say anything, but what she does next fills him with an unexplainable feeling. Turning her head, she places a gentle kiss on his palm, takes his hand and places it on her stomach._

 _He looks at his hand and then back to her glistening eyes. Before he knows it, he's tackling her to the lounge, placing kisses all over her face._

 _She giggling. Actually giggling with tears in her eyes as her husband peppers her with kisses._

 _He pulls back enough so that he can look at her. "I love you. I love you so much."_

 _She sees the pure joy in his smile and the love in his eyes. "We love you too." Placing a hand on his neck, she pulls him in, bringing his lips to hers._

"Does Marty know?" The grandma-to-be walks up to her, pulling the brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, easy there, grandma. Don't want to crush the baby." Thinking back to the moment to when she got all she never knew she always wanted, the tears begin to build in her eyes.

Roberta pulls back when she realizes that she got a little out of hand with her reaction. She gives Kensi a smile, and bends down as she places a hand where her grandchild is growing. "Hey, baby. It's your grandma Bertie here." She looks back up at Kensi and gives her a soft smile, "Look, you won the mom lottery and I'm gonna need you to be humble about it when you come out of there, because god know your father won't be."

Kensi lets out a soft chuckle as she pulls her into another hug and places a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Mama B."

Rubbing the brunette's back soothingly, she smiles. "Only stating the truth." The feisty grandma lets her curiosity get the best of her and asks, "Who else knows?"

Wiping the tears from her face, she looks into those blue eyes that remind her so much of her husband's. "No one. We thought that since you were the last to know about the engagement that you should be the first to know about this. We were gonna tell you together but once I saw you I just couldn't hold it in."

The grin that graces the older woman's face tells her how much that means to her. "So it's a boy?"

Kensi gives a sheepish smile. She hasn't told her husband yet but the feeling is strong, call it mother's intuition. "Actually we don't know yet. I just have a feeling it is."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!_


	55. Chapter 55: I'm sorry, you said what now

_A/N: A girl can dream._

* * *

 _"_ _I'm sorry, what did you just say?"_

 _The doctor smiles at the shocked expressions of the parents to be. "I said you're having twins. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Deeks."_

 _The blonde detective is a bit nervous to look at his wife and catch her reaction. She was a little apprehensive when she first found out that she was pregnant and eventually became excited about the little ninja assassin that their love created. But twins, that's one more than they were expecting and he's not really sure how she's really going to take the news._

 _"_ _Baby. Marty." Kensi sees the shocked expression written all over her husband's face. She can't say that she doesn't feel the same, but it's accompanied by awe. Of course she was a bit apprehensive when she first found out that she was pregnant, but knowing that the amazing man that is her husband would be with her every step of the way, she had no doubt in her mind that they could do this. Two babies._

 _He meets his wife's eye and instead of the apprehension or worried look that he was expecting to see in her beautiful mismatched eyes, he sees tears of joy. "I love you so much, baby." Bringing his lips to hers, they share a kiss filled with love and happiness. He pulls back, resting his head against hers. "Two babies, Kens. Two!"_

 _Feeling his hand rest on the place where their babies lay, she lets out a teary-eyed laugh. "I love you too, hubby."_

 _A look of panic crosses his face and he pulls away from their embrace. "Oh, my god." He begins to pace back and forth in the small exam room, running his fingers through his hair._

 _She's a bit startled at his sudden change in demeanor. "Baby, what?"_

 _"_ _We have to get a bigger house." His eyes grow wider at his realization._

 _Shaking her head, she smiles as his demeanor once again changes back to joy. This is going to be an interesting 6 months._

* * *

She lazily smiles as her husband continually runs his fingers through her hair. They're watching but not really watching some show on television, her head in his lap. The hand that's not occupied in her hair is mindlessly drawing patterns on her now very pregnant belly. _Their babies._

Deeks is brought out of his trance when he feels his wife turn herself so that she can lay flat. When their eyes meet, he brings his head down, pressing a kiss to her nose.

She saw the far off look that was on his face before, the look that graces his face when he's thinking hard about something. "What's on your mind, buttercup?"

Smiling, he shakes his head. _His wife._ "Well, I was just thinking about baby names. I mean we only have 2 more months and…OH MY GOD!" His eyes light up when it hits him.

Startled by his sudden change, she slowly sits up. "What?" Her hand absentmindedly, rubbing her protruding belly. "Baby, what?"

"Sunshine & Gunpowder"

She smiles at his mention of the words, but then rolls her eyes when she sees the smirk on his handsome face and realizes why he said them. "You're ridiculous."

He places a kiss on her lips and his grin returns. "That may be, but you're stuck with me forever and plus it would be really awesome."

"Marty, no child of mine will be named Sunshine and definitely not Gunpowder."

He gives her an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But how bout-"

"No."

"But."

"No."

Pulling her into him so that her head rests against his chest. "Sugarbear, I promise this one is serious."

She looks up into his eyes, seeing the honesty and sincerity in his eyes. "Okay, fine."

"Spencer for our baby girl and Noah for our little guy."

Grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly, laying hers on top on his, making their rings clink. They both look down at the current home of their unborn children. "Spencer and Noah." She whispers.

He feels the tears starting to make their presence known when he hears the unwavering love in her voice as she says their children's names. "Our little ninja assassins."

She's wraps her arms around him and throws her leg across his as he pulls them down to lay on the couch. Slowly she feels sleep pull her under when he returns his fingers to their previous position, running through her hair. _Our little ninja family._


	56. Chapter 56: Let me go

A/N: Because I love when they're reunited after something happens.

* * *

Sam grabs her around the waist as she tries to take off running towards the building. "Let me go, Sam."

"I can't do that, Kensi."

She turns around in his arms, tears in her eyes and starts punching him in the chest. "Marty's in there. That's my husband in there."

He pulls her in tighter, hugging her. "I know, Kens. I know."

Soon all that can be heard is the cackling of the burning building and the sobs of a grieving wife.

* * *

She isn't going to leave until his body is recovered. She can't leave him here. Her heart is in such anguish and despair that she seriously doesn't know how she'll make it through. The fact that he ultimately lost his life trying to protect a child is not surprising to her. It's who he is. _Was._

She's sitting in the back of the ambulance, breathing mask in place on account of her hyperventilating when the fire fighters said that they had found a male victim. Sam and Callen went in to identify it because there is no way in hell that she's going to do it.

* * *

They're going through the entire building, hoping and praying that their shaggy brother somehow made it, but looking around at the chard and completely burnt building, they knew the odds weren't in their favor.

"God, there's no way anyone could've survived this." Callen looks around for any signs of the detective.

Sam knows he's right, he knows how hard this going to hit everyone, and he definitely knows how this is going to affect his little sister. "She's not gonna recov-" He abruptly stops talking when the sound of water hitting the pavement hits his ears. Scanning the room, his eyes land on two large pieces of plywood that have clearly been doused in water, positioned against the wall in the least vulnerable area of the room, making a barrier. Looking closer, there's what he's assuming is the ware house's fire hose, gushing water from a small exposed area. "G, OVER HERE!"

The two agents rush over to the makeshift shelter, slowly moving the top board, hoping and praying for a miracle. They gently lift it and let out a sigh of relief when their eyes meet a mop of blonde hair. Setting down the board and then moving the side board, they crouch down to his level, taking in the soot covered eyes of the detective and little girl that he's cradling against his chest.

"Deeks." Callen tries to wake the blonde man. "Deeks, man you gotta wake up."

Sam pulls away the shirt that's covering his mouth and then removes the one from the tiny brunette's. The little girl's eyes begin to flutter and slowly open, locking in on the man that's holding her.

"Hey." The larger agent grabs her attention, trying not to startle her.

"Hi."

"We're here to help you. Do you think you can help us wake him up?"

The little girl nods at the buff agent, and begins squishing Deeks' cheeks. "Marty. Marty, wake up." Standing up, she leans to whisper in his ear. "You promised me I could meet Kensi."

At the words of his wife's name, a smile begins to grace his face. Letting out a couple hacking coughs. "I can't go breaking my promises now can I, Fern?" His eyes flutter open, meeting the blue orbs of the little girl he's been protecting for the past 4 hours.

His heart melts when she wraps her small arms around his neck and squeezes tight. Wrapping his arm around her, he lets out a sigh of relief at the fact that this little girl is safe now and how he gets to go home to his wife. "Kensi." When the little girl pulls back, he looks at the men who have become his brothers, with worry in his eyes. "How is she?"

They both grimace at the fact that she still thinks that her husband/partner is dead. "She thinks you're dead."

He gets a sudden burst of energy and hops up with the tiny brunette in his arms. "WHAT?" He can't wait for a response before he starts moving towards the direction he thinks they came from.

Sam and Callen follow close behind, giving him direction to the way out.

Before they reach the light coming from outside, Deeks turns towards Sam, but talking to the little girl in his arms. "Fern, can Sam hold you so I can hug my wife?"

The little girl looks skeptical, taking her gaze from the man who's holding her to the larger man.

"I promise you'll be right behind me and then you can meet Kensi."

Her eyes light up at the mention of meeting Kensi. "Okay."

Deeks hands her off and sprints out the door towards the ambulances. Looking around, he spots her sitting on the back of one of the ambos with a breathing mask on her face.

* * *

She looks up towards the now extinguished building, smoke billowing in the air. It must be the affect of all the smoke because she can see a mop of blonde hair running towards her and…. _Deeks._

When they finally lock eyes, she pulls off the mask and begins sprinting towards her husband. It only takes a few seconds before they collide and embrace. Death grip on one another, they stand there, just relishing in the feeling of being together.

Kensi squeezes his neck much like the little girl a few minutes ago, but this one has a bit more strength to it, a strength of getting something back that she thought she had lost. She can't hold back the whimpering. "I thought I lost you." Tears stream from her eyes, as she clings tighter to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." The whimpers from his wife that fills his ears is his undoing. Tears begin to fall from his eyes, when he realizes just how close he came to death and just how close he came to losing her, again. "I love you so much it hurts, baby." He places a kiss on her neck, and cradles her head, bringing her into him as much as humanly possible. "I love you so much."

Her whimpers begin to die down, but her grip on him remains the same. "I love you." Moving her arms from around his neck, she places them around his waist with just as strong a grip as she had around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder. "When they said they had found a man's body I thou-" She chokes back tears, not being able to say it out loud.

"I know, baby. I know." He places a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so that he can look into the beautiful mismatched eyes of the love of his life, and leans down, bringing his lips to hers for a desperate kiss full of love and reassurance. "I love you."

She pecks his lips again and finally lets herself smile as she gets to look into the mesmerizing blue orbs that she never thought she'd get to see again. Returning her head to the place above his heart, she lets out the breath that she's been holding for the past 24 hours. "I just want to go home, get in our bed, lay in your arms and never leave."

He places a kiss on her head. "I want that too, baby." He looks at the big guy, giving him the signal to bring the young girl over. "And we'll do that soon, but there's someone who I promised that they could meet you."

She pulls to his side, arms still wrapped around her husband when she see Sam approach them with a little girl that could easily pass as their daughter. When Kensi see the little girl's contagious smile, she's reminded of a certain someone with the same beautiful blue eyes and the smile that melts her every time. "Hi."

"Hi! Are you Kensi?"

The tall brunette nods in conformation, and her heart melts as her tiny arms reach out to her.

Deeks is so captivated at the sight before him. _This woman is gonna be the death of me. COD…..death by heart explosion._ His wife is in an animated conversation, and with a kid that she just met. "Natural." He whispers, giving his wife his signature grin.

When he hears her ask the little girl what her name is, he has to hold back a laugh.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Fern."

Giving her husband a knowing glance, she can't help but laugh. "What a coincidence! So is mine."

The little girl looks confused for a hot minute. "I thought your name was Kensi?"

"It is, but sometimes Marty calls me Fern. Don't you, Marty?"

He's hit with an intense emotion in his chest of what could be when both girls turn and look at him with smiles on their faces. "I sure do, Fern."

"You're silly, Marty." The little girl giggles.

"The silliest." Kensi confirms, knowing first hand how silly her husband tends to be. Especially when it comes to kids.

They're all talking to the little girl, asking her questions, when her name is called.

"Mommy!" Kensi sets the girl down as she practically jumps out of her arms and runs towards her mother.

Smiles are shared between the coworkers at another job well done.

The team leader can tell that they're wiped and considering what they just went through he knows they need it. "Alright you two, go home. Take a few days off, we'll see you on Monday."

As the senior agents walk back towards the crime scene, the couple walk back to the ambulance so they can both get checked out properly and after much fuss, they're both given a clean bill of health.

Deeks wraps his arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers around his waist, walking off towards their car. "Lets go home, Fern."

Burrowing herself further into his body, she smiles, kissing the place above his heart. "I'm already there."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the love, guys!_


	57. Chapter 57: My how things have changed

_Because Talia is coming back and it would've been awesome if Kensi was already pregnant._

* * *

"Looks like you let him under your hood for more than just an oil change." Talia walks into the boat shed with a smile on her face as she takes in the sight of her once not friend turned really close friend comes into view.

Rolling her eyes, the pregnant Special Agent smiles when the DEA agent walks through the door. "What can I say? I can't resist that glorious golden viking mane." She laughs, bringing her hand up, ruffling her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Well this just got weird." The out of place detective walks over to the couch taking a seat, while the two brunette chat.

The two women share a hug after being reunited after a few weeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. I heard I missed out on a good time."

"From who?"

She raise her eyebrows as if she really needs to ask.

"Mandy."

When the DEA agent met her other friends, she wasn't sure how it was gonna go. But when Kensi realized that just like her, the brunette needed an outlet to be able to experience some normalcy in her life, the worry slipped away.

"That night she sent me a very descriptive email of every little thing that happened. How beautiful you looked in your dress, the taste of the food and your vows word for word." Talia lets out a laugh when she realizes Kensi is probably in that same emotional state that her friend was in not to long ago. "She also told me how you couldn't wait to be pregnant."

She smiles when Talia places her hand on her belly where her and her husband's baby lays. "Yeah, I guess it happened sooner than I thought it would."

"I'm really happy for you two, Kens. Even though we didn't get along at first, you've become one of my closest friends and for that I am grateful." Leaning down towards her pregnant friends stomach, the agent whispers. "You be good for your mama now. She's about as badass as badass gets. You are one lucky kid."

As the DEA agent stands back up she is engulfed in a strong hug by her friend.

When she pulls back, tears begin to fall from her eyes, sending her into an emotional state of distress.

"Uh, Deeks."

"Huh? What?"

"You might want to get over here."

Seeing that his wife is crying, he rushes over to her, not sure what it is this time that got her into a blubbering mess.

When she sees her husband walk up, her arms fly open, sending herself falling into her husband's arms.

Cradling her head, he runs his fingers through her hair. "Shhh. Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just thought about The Lion King trailer and how we're gonna see Mufasa die in HD." Sniffling, she relives it as she says it out loud which sends her into another tear storm of hormones.


	58. Chapter 58: It's a Wonderful Life

_Happy Easter and Passover everybody!_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy look!" The little blonde haired boy runs towards his mother shouting, smile gracing his face.

"Wow, baby, $10 dollars! What are you gonna do with all that money?"

"Buy beer!"

The little brunette in her arms, lets out a giggle at her big brother's words.

Rolling her eyes, the taller brunette looks across the yard at her husband, who's trying to hold back his laughter. Before she has a chance to say anything else, the smaller version of her husband runs off.

She huffs out a laugh when her son runs back to his father, who's holding out ten more dollars for him.

Her heart melts at the sight of her boys sharing a high five, laughing and smiling at the prank they pulled on her.

Turning to the little girl in her arms, shaking her head. "Your dad and brother are something else."

"Dorks!" She cheers, reiterating her mom's word that she's heard many a times.

"That's right, baby girl. They're dorks." Squinting her eyes, as if she's thinking. "What should we do to get them back?"

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" The smaller version of his wife runs towards him, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, baby girl. Whatcha got there?"

Craddling the pink object in both her hands. "An egg!"

"Oh, did you open it yet?"

"No."

"Well open it."

"Kay!" She brings it up over their heads, confusing her father for a moment until she proceeds to smash it onto her father's glorious golden viking mane, releasing hundreds of tiny little piece of confetti into his hair. The laugh that emanates from his little girl, melting his heart.

Before he can say anything, he hears his son across the way. Looking across the yard, he sees that his hair is filled with confetti as well. "Mama!"

Laughing at her son's shocked state, she bends down and picks him up, attacking him with kisses. "You and your daddy just thought you could get us."

Watching the scene that plays out before him with his wife and son, and feeling his daughter's giggles against his chest while he shakes the confetti loose out of his hair, the euphoria that fills his body is nothing new to him.

"Go get Noah." Setting his daughter down as his wife sets their son down.

As she passes her mother, Katie brings up her hand, high-fiving her mama. Before she can run away though, Kensi picks her up, attacking her with kisses just like she did with her son.

"Thank you, God." She's absolutely breathtaking, sunlight hitting her, the biggest smile he thinks he's ever seen on her face while she sends their daughter into a giggling fit with her kisses.

"Mommy." Katie is trying to catch her breath, letting out laughs in between her gasp for breath. "Mommy, stop."

He smiles as the taller of the two brunettes sets the smaller one down, leaving her to run off and get her brother.

The smile that graces her face, the one that just about knocks him on his ass every time he sees it is one of his most favorite things about her.

Walking up to her husband, she laughs at the confetti still in his hair. "You two didn't learn last time, did you?" Picking some of the tiny pieces of paper out of his hair, she reaches up on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his. "I love you, Martin Deeks."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing his lips to hers one more time. "I love you more, Kensi Deeks." She moves to his side, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist as he brings one arm around hers. "And, no, we clearly didn't learn last time."

They laugh at the scene playing out before them. Their little girl is laying in the grass, her hands wrapped around her big brother's ankle as he tries walking away.

"She is her mother's daughter." Deeks shakes his head, grinning as he places a kiss to his wife's head.

The sound that suddenly fills their ears is one that melts both their hearts. Turning back to their kids they see their son, pinning his little sister to the ground, tickling her. "He is his father's son."

They pull tighter in their embrace, both sharing a content sigh. What a wonderful life it is.


	59. Chapter 59: How could I not?

_A/N: I honestly have no idea where these are coming from._

* * *

She's heated to say the least when she enters her apartment. He has no right. The case was a rough one and she of course out of all people had to go undercover to get the attention of the Italian pervert. Finally the case was over and she could go back to being herself, but all the anger she was holding in from the op finally came out when a cute SWAT member tried giving her his number, but her ass of a partner decided to come up and take the outstretched paper right out of the guys hand and walk off.

Really just wanting to take a hot shower and eat her feelings, she starts making her way to bedroom when a knock comes to the door. _It better not be him_.

Looking through the peephole, she lets out a huff when a mop of blonde hair comes into view. "Fantastic." Opening the door, placing her arm across the door way, her features are stone cold.

"What the hell do you want, Deeks?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Kens, please let me in."

Moving her arm away, she lets him pass through. She's seething, pacing back and forth, trying to contain all the anger she's been holding on to for the past hour and a half. "Why were you of all people, acting the way you were acting today?" Looking up at him, the anger returns to her face when she sees that he's just standing there, taking it, not responding and she's had about enough. "I mean you openly flirt with anything with long legs and boobs, but you go all neanderthal when a nice guy or any guy really shows some interest in me. Where do you get off?"

He's can see how his behavior is effecting her, her anger is radiating off her, and she's yelling. So caught up in the fact that she's now raised her voice, he lets the words slip from his mouth before his head can tell him not to. "Because I love you, okay?!"

Halting at his words, she brings her eyes to his, confusion and disbelief written all over her face. "What?"

"I love you."

Shaking her head, trying to shake the feeling that he could actually mean what he just said, because there's no way that she could be getting what she's wanted for so long. _Him._ "How could you possibly love me?"

He cautiously steps forward, bringing his hand up to her face, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her cheek. Giving her a look that he hopes will let her know just how much he really means those three words. "How could I not?"

She blinks as her vision begins to blur, breaking her trance. Stepping out of his touch, the touch that she's longed for for so long. "So I'm suppose to forget about all the flirting and snide remarks?"

Not letting her actions deter him, he grabs both of her hand, surprisingly she doesn't pull away this time. "Why do you flirt with guys?"

"What?" Now she's confused.

"Why do you flirt with guys, especially when I'm around?"

She's tired. Tired of hiding the fact that she's head over heels, irrevocably in love with her partner. "To make you….." She pauses as soon as she realizes why she does it. _No, he couldn't._

He raises his eyebrows as if to say _duh_.

"So you?"

He nods his head yes, assuring her that what she is thinking is exactly why he does it.

"But why?"

Returning his hand to its earlier position on her cheek, he presses his forehead to hers. "I guess, no, I know I just wanted you to make the first move. I was too afraid of rejection and I figured that I would know you felt the same way for sure if you got jealous and hopefully gave in."

That's all it takes for her to bring her lips to his in a kiss filled with passion and want. Years of built up tension finally being released. Pulling back, she smiles when she sees the same smile grace his face. "So all those girls numbers?"

His lips pull into a grin when he remembers what he did with those scraps of paper. "Threw them away as soon as you weren't looking." Placing another kiss to her lips, because he just can't get enough. "What about you?"

"I had to wrap my gum in something." She smiles that smile that makes him weak in the knees, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you too, by the way."

"I suspected as much." He lets out a yelp when she tugs at his hair.

"So does this mean we're going study now?" She sends him a playful wink, fingers twirling the ends of his golden locks.

"If that means you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend, then yes."

They bring their lips together once again, this time not parting as she carefully guides him back towards her bedroom, where they're finally able to express to one another what they've both been feeling for so long.


	60. Chapter 60: The Seventh Sea

_A/N: Side note: Kensi and Deeks have had a Partners with Privileges thing going on for 6 months._

* * *

Deeks has hit his breaking point. He knows he shouldn't confess this now and in the bullpen of all places, but he needs to do this and he needs to do it now. "I can't keep doing this, Kens. I can't keep pretending that I'm not irrevocably, head over heels, completely and totally in love with you. That I don't want to make love to you every chance I get, to kiss you, to marry you, to have kids with you and to grow old with you. I can't keep pretending that I don't want to spend every last waking breath with you by my side for the rest of my life."

She lets out a soft whisper which tells him that she doesn't want to go down this path. "Deeks."

Hearing the resignation in her voice tells him all he needs to know. "So that's why I have to go back to LAPD, because I can't continue to work with someone who has my heart, knowing that I'll never have theirs in return." He walks up to her, placing one last kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye, Kensalina. I love you, always remember that."

As a lone tear falls down her cheek, she watches the retreating form of the man she loves. Of course she loves him, but how could it ever work between them. How could she ever truly give herself to him. Truth is, she already has.

"You're a damn fool." She's pulled out of her shocked state to see the ex-Navy SEAL, shaking his head in disapproval. "Kensi, what are you doing?"

He obviously saw what happened. A little surprised at his reaction, sure, and a little surprised that what he saw take place didn't shock him. "Sam, I can't We can't."

"We both know it's already too late for that."

Hearing those words out loud. Words that she's said to her self just a few seconds ago, come to life. She knows he's right, she's a goner. Even Sam sees it. "What have I done?"

"Question is, what are you going to do?"

* * *

He sits down at a dimly lit table. Nell had invited him to an open mic night for poets. The redhead takes a seat next to him, Eric on the other side of her. "You'll really like this artist, Deeks. Most of their work deals with the ocean and nature."

He nods, trying anything and everything not to wallow in self pity like he has been for the past few days now. His mind always going to her, no matter what. _Why didn't she come after me? Why hasn't she even tried to contact me? I thought she actually loved me. Ah, who am I kidding._

A snapping sound fills his ears, pulling him away from his thoughts. Looking around, he sees the manager on stage fixing to announce the first poet. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this first artist is a regular of ours and she's got something to confess tonight. So let's hear it for her."

He joins in on the snaps this time but stops as the artist walks on stage and into the spotlight. _It can't be._ Turning towards Nell, he gives her a questioning look, but she's focused on the brunette on stage.

"Hi, I'm Kensi. I have a lot to say, but the right words would never come out, so I'm going to use one of my favorites tonight to confess exactly what I feel." Scanning the audience, she locks eyes with her intended target. "I hope you love it as much as I do."

 _The answer is yes, always yes. I cannot deny you_

 _anything you ask. I will not let you bear the agony of_

 _not knowing._

 _Yes I love you, I swear it. On every grain of salt in the_

 _ocean— on all my tears. I found you when I reached the_

 _seventh sea, just as I had stopped looking._

 _It seems a lifetime ago that I began searching for you._

 _A lifetime of pain and sorrow. Of disappointment and_

 _missed opportunities._

 _All I had hoped for. All the thing I can never get back._

 _When I am with you, I want for nothing._

 _\- Lang Leav (Lullabies)_

She steps off the small stage, making her way to him. _Her love._ Stopping in front of him, she reaches her hand out for him to take.

Taking her hand, he's unsure of what his next move should be, but when she pulls him into her, placing her lips on his, those worries dissipate.

They're lost in their kiss, full of wanting and yearning. So enraptured with one another. Finally being able to encompass one another with the love they share, not having to hide it any longer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers toying with the ends of his golden locks. His arms around her waist, pulling her tighter and tighter against him until there's no room left between their bodies.

She finally gives herself permission to say the words that she's so desperately wanted to say for the past year. "I love you." Moving her lips, she places kisses along his jaw. "I love you so much and yes."

He pulls back, confusion crosses his face at the last part of her statement. "Yes?"

"Yes, I want you to make love to me every chance you get, to kiss me, to marry me, to have kids with me and to grow old with me, and yes I want to spend every last waking breath with you by my side for the rest of our lives. Yes to all of it." She lets the tears fall from her eyes, relief flooding her features as she finally sets herself free.

Placing another kiss to her forehead, he brings her into a death gripping hug, cradling her head as if he were to let her go, she would disappear. "God, I love you so much."

Tightening her hold on him, finally letting herself truly relax in the safety of his arms for the first time. "I love you so much."

Pulling out of their embrace, they make their way towards the door, hand in hand, knowing that whatever future is before them, they're together.


End file.
